Evil Deceit
by AmethystGold
Summary: Bella wants to hurt the one who hurt her, but deceit is deceptive. CheatersContest Entry.
1. Chapter 1

**This was my submission for the CheatersContest sponsored by Cheatward's Spot. I was completely blown away by the awards it won:**

 **First Place Judge's Vote**

 **Tied for Third Place Public Vote**

 **Newbie Author Award**

 **Judge's Pick: junebugjazzy**

 **Judge's Pick: AmoreBella88**

 **Beta's Pick: Tiffany L Cullen**

 **Thanks to all the folks who worked to make the contest possible. Huge thank you's to everyone who voted. I'm glad you enjoyed my particular brand of crazy.**

* * *

 **Penname: Amethyst Gold**

 **Title of Story: Evil Deceit**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Bella and J.**

 **Genre: Drama/Angst**

 **Word Count: 14,167**

 **Story Summary: Bella's looking to hurt the one who hurt her. It's too bad that deceit can be so very deceptive. CheatersContest entry.**

 **Standard Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement** **is intended** **.**

* * *

The plush leather chair creaks softly as Bella shifts her position once again.

"So, yeah, my husband cheated on me," she says, staring at the carpet while bringing her thumb to her mouth and chewing on the already-ravaged nail. Her leg bounces nervously.

After a few moments, she stands and starts pacing in front of the window, crossing back and forth over the thin sliver of light making its way between the drapes.

"I guess you know that though. That is why we're here, right?" She huffs out a laugh.

"Yes. It seems that is why we're here. Did you want to talk about it some more?" the man asks. He has a confident yet calm and peaceful presence. Lounging comfortably on the small sofa facing Bella's chair, he lifts his right ankle to rest on his left knee. As he watches Bella pace, he casually brushes his hair back from his forehead. It is blond and wavy, falling just over his collar.

"What I mean is, it's probably a good thing for you to talk about it. Process it some more. I'm an excellent listener," he adds, humor in his voice.

"I'm sure you are. I mean, I know that you are because I rambled on and on over the phone with you. I'm just glad we could meet so quickly." Bella stops pacing and stares out the tiny strip of window that is visible while twirling some of her hair around her fingers. "It's better that I deal with this head-on instead of being normal wallflower-Bella," she says.

"Mmm," he hums.

"What's your name again?" she asks, suddenly turning to face him, looking directly into his blue eyes.

He cocks his head to the side as he regards her. "Are you having difficulty remembering other things, Bella, or just names?" he asks in reply.

"No! My memory is fine thank you," she snaps. Turning back to the window, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before speaking again. "I apologize. I've been … short tempered lately. I know that you told me to call you Jay."

"Yes, that's right."

She walks back to the chair and sits down. "What I meant was, is that Jay, J-A-Y, or J, like the letter?"

He smirks at her and takes a moment before replying. "I could try to sound like a shrink and say 'whatever you'd like,' but the answer is J, like the letter."

She nods in acknowledgment but says nothing further, staring instead at the painting on the wall depicting a generic beach scene.

"So, why don't you start by telling me what exactly happened," he prompts.

"It's just so hard to say the words…" she trails off.

"You've already said the worst part, I think. Acknowledging that he cheated. The rest is just details."

"Right. Sure, you're right." Bella picks up her purse from the floor beside her. She fishes out several tissues before putting it back on the floor and settling into the chair.

"My husband, his name is Edward, he's a surgeon. He works at UW Medical Center here in Seattle. My good friend, Angela, is a surgical nurse there, too, and they often work together. Anyway, Angela told me a couple of months ago that she thought something might be going on between Edward and some woman at the hospital. It was such an outrageous idea that I didn't give it any thought. At least not at first," she wipes some tears from her face and sniffs.

"I thought he was happy. I know that I was. He was - still is – everything to me. Everything I ever dreamed of or wanted in a husband. I thought he was as happy as I was, but clearly I was mistaken."

"So, what convinced you that he might actually be cheating?" J asks.

"Well, he's on an on-call rotation for the emergency department, but this one night he wasn't on the call schedule. It was a Friday and we both had had a pretty hectic week. We planned to go out to dinner, have a date night, you know? But he phoned shortly before he should have been arriving at home to say that he had to stay late at the hospital. Supposedly the surgeon on call had to leave suddenly on some family crisis so Edward was covering for him. There was a car accident victim who needed emergency surgery. Anyway, he mentioned that he was glad Angela would be helping in the OR. He always said she was one of the best surgical nurses at the hospital." Bella pauses and stares out the window for a moment.

"Imagine my surprise when I got a call from Angela about half an hour later. She was at home and all chatty. She asked if I was ready for date night and if I was wearing some of the sexy underwear that I purchased the last time she and I went shopping. It was this totally normal conversation, except that I thought she was supposed to be at work with Edward. So I told her about Edward's call and asked her why she wasn't at the hospital. I figured there was a last minute change, maybe another nurse wanted to pick up some extra hours or something. But Angela insisted that she had seen Edward just before she left the hospital – it would have been right around when he called me – and they weren't prepping for any emergency surgery. Not only was she not assisting, she wasn't aware of him preparing for any surgery at all.

"Man, she really let me have it then, telling me that I had to get my head out of my ass, that Edward wasn't some saint who couldn't be led into temptation. She offered to go back to the hospital right then and track him down, just to catch him in his lie, you know? But I needed time to process it all. I just couldn't seem to wrap my head around the idea that he would be cheating on me."

She turns to look directly at J. "The next day she and I went out for coffee and she offered to do a little unofficial undercover work at the hospital. She felt confident that if she watched Edward closely enough she could discover exactly what he was up to. Or, more specifically, _who_ he was up to since she was convinced he was screwing around. I told her sure, it would be better to know the truth than to always wonder, right?"

"I can see your point," J replies. "What did she find out?"

"It was just the next week when she called to tell me that she caught Edward acting very familiar with this one chick who worked in an office at the hospital – I guess she did quality assurance or compliance or something. Anyway, Angela's boyfriend, Ben, is kind of a tech geek and she talked me into letting him try to bug Edward's office to capture both audio and video. Turns out it was ridiculously easy for her to get him into Edward's office, so much for security, huh?

"It wasn't long after that, just a few days that, uh…" Bella closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before continuing. "Well, Angela's plan worked and we caught Edward having sex in his office with this other woman."

"Bella, I'm so sorry," J says, his tone rich in sympathy. "That must have been incredibly hard for you to see."

Bella huffs out a laugh. "Yeah, I was a real mess for a couple of days. I tried to hold it together when Edward was home until I figured out what I wanted to do. Angela was my rock through it all. Every time we talked, I kept saying 'I don't know what I'm going to do.' I think she got sick of hearing it. That's when she said I should make him feel the way he made me feel. That I should have a little revenge sex. What a crazy idea, right?

"I mean, that's not how I usually deal with problems, you know? But the more she talked to me about it, the angrier I got at Edward. How dare he do this to me? It's a monumental task deciding how I want to deal with him; do we try to work through this betrayal, or do I walk away from the man I thought I would be with forever? Beyond all that, I have to re-evaluate everything in my life. It's just, when the one thing that you _knew_ that you knew that you knew, turns out to be false, well, I can tell you, you don't know who or what to count on anymore." She pauses and takes a drink of water from the glass on the table beside her. "I'm devastated. I'm heartbroken. I question everything now. The only thing that I know unequivocally is that I am epically pissed off," she finishes with conviction.

"Those are all very legitimate feelings," J says. Then he smiles. "Most importantly, I can work with anger."

"Anyway, that's when I thought it would be a good idea to talk it over with someone. So when Angela mentioned you, well, I really liked that she knew you and could vouch for you. No offense," she glances at him apologetically.

"None taken, Bella. I'm glad that, ah, Angela gave me a good recommendation," he says, shooting her a smile.

Bella glances around the room nervously; her leg starts bouncing again. "So, where do we go from here?" she asks.

J looks at her, his shrewd eyes narrowed in contemplation. After a moment, he rises slowly from the sofa. At just over six feet tall, he is athletically trim. Dressed neatly in charcoal slacks and a blue button down, his clothes don't hide the fact that toned muscles ripple along his torso when he moves, and the curve of his bicep is clearly visible when he lifts his hand to scratch his chin or run it through his hair.

With graceful steps, he moves deliberately across the room toward Bella. His eyes never leave hers, and by the time he stops in front of her, her head is tipped back in order to gaze up at his face. The atmosphere in the room shifts and Bella nervously licks her lips.

Without saying a word, he kneels down in front of her. Placing his hands on her jean-clad knees, he gently pushes them apart and inches forward until his stomach is flush against the chair, her legs on either side of his ribcage. His eyes travel her upper body, moving from her lips to her neck and down to her chest, rising up again until he finally returns her steady gaze with his own. His tongue sweeps across his lips while his thumbs start rubbing gentle circles on the inside of her knees. With painstaking slowness, he starts to move his hands toward her hips, stopping about mid-way up her thighs. His thumbs, however, continue their light caress.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he says in a slightly sing-song voice. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate your honesty. So I'm going to be straightforward with you as well. When our mutual friend, Angela," here he pauses a little as he considers his words. "When Angela told me she had a good friend who was dealing with a cheater, well, I felt for you. Cheating is the worst thing and I don't know what I would do if I was in your position. But then she said that she and her friend," here he raises his eyebrows meaningfully, "had decided that a little revenge sex would be, well, the perfect revenge. The fact that you felt more comfortable with someone that one of you knew and trusted, instead of a total stranger, made perfect sense to me."

As he speaks, his eyes resume their slow perusal of her, roaming across her face, her hair, her chest, down to her legs and back again. Now his hands again begin their slow forward motion along her thighs and he captures her gaze in his own.

"But, here's my real confession. Are you ready?" he asks conspiratorially.

Bella's mouth parts as she inhales, causing his eyes to slip to her lips before returning to her eyes. She gives him a small nod.

"I'm a guy, Bella," his smile borders on cocky and almost breaks the spell, but the enticing rhythm of his circling thumbs keeps Bella focused on other things, like the way his lips move when he speaks and the alluring smell of his cologne. "I'm given the opportunity to sleep with a beautiful woman like you, well, you better believe I'm going to jump at that."

Leaning forward, he inhales deeply as he runs his nose along her neck up to her ear. Ever so softly, he kisses her earlobe before whispering, "Are you sure about this, Bella? I would hate for you to have any regrets."

Bella swallows hard before nodding her head.

"Can I just ask about something first?" she asks.

"Anything," J says softly, still running his lips along the soft skin beneath her ear.

"Umm, cameras? I mean, the idea is to film it so that Edward can see it, right? So he has to watch me with someone else just like I had to watch him?"

J stops his caresses and leans back so he can look her in the face. He raises his hand to cup her cheek. "I arrived early and set them up. I thought it might be easier if you didn't know exactly where they were. You might feel less self-conscious, yeah? You're a beautiful woman, Bella, and I truly hope this is an enjoyable experience for both of us. Despite the rotten circumstances that brought you here, I don't want you to worry about those details. They are all taken care of. The digital recording is happening right here directly onto my laptop which is out of sight. Before you leave, I'll give you a flash drive of the video and you can watch me delete the original from my equipment, okay? Just like we agreed on the phone."

She nods. "Yeah, okay," she says softly.

"And, since we're confirming things, you're still okay with no condoms?" he asks.

"Well, I am if you are," she answers. "I mean, Angela gave me a copy of the blood work you just had done. I was tested after I saw the video just to make sure I was clean, in spite of Edward's … extracurricular activities. Angela passed those results on to you, right?"

"Yes, she did. And I'm, well, I'm frankly ecstatic over that decision, Bella," he says, smiling broadly and squeezing her hips.

"Okay."

"Okay."

Still smiling at her, J moves both his hands to her waist and leans forward, gently touching his lips to hers. His hands caress her ribs and start a slow upward progression. He presses his mouth more firmly against hers and sweeps his tongue across her tightly closed lips, but Bella does not respond.

Breaking the kiss, J leans back and regards her carefully. "You know, Bella, all of this is not going to have the desired effect unless it looks like you're a willing participant. I have an idea." He rises smoothly from his knees and crosses to a table with a canvas bag on top. Unzipping it, he pulls out a small bottle of bourbon and walks back over to Bella, presenting the bottle like a trophy.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be significantly under the influence of any substances this evening, but a drink or two might be just what you need to relax a bit. What do you say?" he asks.

Her shoulders relax slightly, and some of the tension leaves her face as she gives him a small smile. "I say that is an excellent idea."

"Good," J replies as he turns and heads toward the small kitchenette area that occupies a corner of suite. Coming back with two glasses, he pours them each a drink and hands one to Bella.

"Well, bottoms-up," she says, trying for some levity before raising her glass to J and tipping the amber liquid into her mouth.

"Bottoms up, indeed," he replies quietly before swallowing the drink.

"That's good stuff," Bella says, licking the last of it from her top lip.

"Thank you. Would you like another?"

"Definitely. But I think just one more. You're right that I shouldn't be under the influence for this," she says, holding her glass while he pours her another healthy portion.

"You know, I've been thinking about this whole thing, and it seems that we both need to have the right mental attitude in order for this evening to have the outcome you want."

"What are you getting at?" she asks.

"Well, for one thing, I think it would be important for you to tap into that 'epic anger' you mentioned earlier," he says, pouring himself another drink. "So let's start by toasting this evening properly."

He raises his glass and waits for her to mirror his action.

"To revenge," he says.

Her eyes widen slightly before she nods in agreement and echoes him. "To revenge."

They clink the tumblers before swallowing their drinks. J returns both of the glasses to the kitchenette across the room before turning, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms as he regards her.

"I think you also need to focus on how you felt when you first saw that video," J continues. "What were some of things going through your head?"

"I'm not sure I want to revisit that in detail tonight, J. Suffice to say that I felt like shit. Clearly, Edward thinks there's something he's not getting from me so he has to get it from someone else."

"Okay, let me say a couple of things about that. First of all, regardless of what you might be thinking, know this: nothing about this is your fault. Edward is responsible for his own decisions. Who knows why he decided to cheat, but he is the one who made that decision. None of that is on you. And, frankly, I think he's an idiot. Are we clear on this point?" he asks.

"Thank you for saying that. We are definitely clear. I mean, Edward doing this has brought every one of my insecurities raging to the surface, but there are a million different ways he could have handled his dissatisfaction that don't include sleeping around and destroying our relationship," she answers with conviction.

"You're absolutely right. I wanted to make sure about that because, with this next question, you might think that I'm implying you could be partly to blame and I'm not saying that at all. In fact, your answer could provide the ultimate kick to Edward's balls in this evening of revenge."

She looks at him with her brows furrowed. "I'm not following."

"Okay, just hear me out. I have no idea how adventurous you and Edward may or may not have been in the bedroom. So I'm wondering if there are any things that he ever mentioned wanting to try that you weren't interested in, or maybe you guys just never got around to? Again, I'm not implying that his fooling around is at all your fault."

Bella looks at him skeptically for a moment before replying. "Then why are you asking me that?"

J crosses the room and drops to his knees in front of her again, his hands squeezing the tops of her thighs as he leans close to her, his face alive with excitement. "Because _that_ would be the ultimate revenge, Bella. If he had some kind kinky itch he wanted scratched and you didn't do it – for whatever reason – imagine how he would feel to see you doing it with some other guy!"

Bella bites her lip while considering his suggestion. "What sort of 'kinky itch' are you talking about?"

"I don't know, Bella. But you do! You know the answer to that question. Did Edward ever want to bring some toys into the bedroom? They could be anything, I have no idea what may have gotten him going – dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, bondage, spankings?"

"That's quite a list of options," she replies, eyes wide with surprise.

"Many, _many_ healthy adults engage in different levels of kink with all types of toys. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know. It's not like I'm a prude and that Edward only ever slept with Missionary Mary. We just never went that route. Though, he did suggest things a few times."

"Okay. What did he suggest?"

"Well, definitely no bondage or spanking! He did hint at going to an adult store a few years ago. I said I was too embarrassed to do that, so we looked at some things online. Mostly the vibrators and dildos." A blush blazes across her face as she answers and J smiles.

"But you never used them?"

"I don't even know if Edward ever ordered any. I wasn't opposed to trying them. It's just that everything was always so good for us in that department. At least, I thought it was."

"Well, it just so happens that I brought a few toys tonight –"

"You brought some!" She stands abruptly and moves several steps away from him. "You planned on using them? What, simply getting laid wasn't going to be good enough for you?" she demands.

"Whoa, whoa! Cool down Bella," he says, standing and making calming motions with his hands. "It's just like I said. I got thinking about this crappy situation you're in. I know that if I was in Edward's shoes, not only would it kill me to see you with some other guy, the thing that would really twist the knife in my heart would be seeing you do things with him that you wouldn't do with me. I just took an educated guess and picked up a few things that I know a lot people like to indulge in. This is your rodeo, Bella. We won't do anything you don't want to do. I promise."

She gives him a calculated stare before sighing in resignation.

"Sorry, I'm a bit on edge. That bourbon should kick in any moment," she says, sitting back in the chair and smiling as she tries to lighten the mood.

He grins at her effort, but then purses his lips before starting to pepper her with questions.

"Why are we here tonight, Bella?"

Her smile fades to a frown, a furrow forming in her brow as she looks at him. "You know why—" she starts to answer, but he interrupts her.

"Is it because Edward is so committed to you and your marriage? Is it because he makes you his very top priority? Is it because he makes sure, every single day, that you know how much he loves and adores and cherishes you?"

He moves to stand in front of her, leaning down to rest his hands on the armrests of the chair, bringing them face to face.

"No, Bella, that's not why we are here," he continues firmly, looking directly in her eyes. "We are here because he decided to throw away your marriage. He tossed your love in the garbage and spit on your commitment. He disrespected you so much that he couldn't even hint at being unhappy before going to find some other pussy to stick his dick into! He's shredded your heart, Bella! So, let me ask you again, why are we here?"

Her entire demeanor is changed by the time he finishes reminding her of her hurt and fury. Her body is tense, her fists clench and her eyes flash with rage.

"I want to decimate him!" she declares.

"So you're all in tonight?"

"J, I'm nervous and I'm pissed that Edward's actions led me here, but I know my own mind and I stand by my decision. I'm absolutely all in tonight."

"And my suggestion? Are you up for a little…experimentation?"

"I say let's twist that knife."

He regards her for a moment before placing one hand behind her neck and pulling her in for a brief, fierce kiss.

"That anger is what you hold on to tonight, Bella," he says, their foreheads touching. "Yours is a righteous revenge."

She nods and he lets go of her neck, standing up to his full height.

"Would you like to see the things I brought?" he asks softly.

She considers it for a moment. "No. I think if you show them to me, I'll just be thinking and worrying about them the whole time. But none of that bondage and spanking stuff, right?" she asks sternly.

He smiles "I promise. Only the types of things you and Edward considered. And you can always tell me to stop if you don't like something."

He reaches down to grasp her hand, giving her a gentle tug out of the chair. "Come here." She stands and he faces her, walking backwards towards the bed, tugging her along with him. Next to the bed, he wraps both arms around her waist and ducks his head to give her a sensuous kiss.

She's tense but slowly wraps her arms loosely around his neck and leans into the kiss. After a moment, his lips leave hers and brush across her cheek before he whispers in her ear.

"Relax, Bella. There are only two things I want you to think about now." As he speaks, his hands travel down her hips and around to squeeze her ass. "The way I make you feel," he says before gently sucking on her earlobe. "And your anger. Deal?" He sweeps his tongue down her neck, stopping at her collar before raising his head to look at her.

She swallows nervously, but her eyes are dilated and her lips still moist from their kiss.

"Deal."

He resumes his kiss, his tongue sweeping across her lips. She opens her mouth; his tongue invades and begins caressing her tongue. At the same time, his hands move up her rib cage, the lightness of his touch making her nipples harden. He brings his hands to her chest, palming her breasts and moaning as he feels the rigid tips. The sensation of his hands on her there causes her to tighten her arms around his neck and press herself more firmly against him, creating connection from their thighs to their chests.

His hands move to the buttons of her blouse and he begins to undo them, never breaking the kiss. As he nears her waist, she lets go of his neck and helps him pull her shirt from where it was neatly tucked into her jeans. As soon as the blouse is loose, his hands move to her shoulders and push it off of her completely.

His eyes gravitate to her chest and he stares at her lovely breasts covered in a modest light blue bra.

After a moment, she starts to bring her arms in front of her in an effort to hide her chest. "I know they're not much to look at—" she begins, but he grabs her wrists to stop her movement at the same time he speaks.

"No! Don't you say anything like that, Bella. You are a gorgeous woman," he says vehemently, looking her sternly in the eyes. "I'm sorry I stared, but I just got distracted thinking about how much I want to see all of you; how I want to feel those hard nipples against my tongue."

"Oh God," she says, hurriedly reaching for her bra straps and working to slide them off her shoulders. "Get it off. Get if off now!"

He chuckles softly but reaches behind her to unclasp the hooks. When it is loose, she throws it off to the side and looks at him in hungry anticipation. His eyes are glued to her breasts, pale and beautiful in the dim light of the room with rosy tips pointing directly at him.

He quickly ducks his head to put his mouth on her left breast, sucking the nipple fast and hard into his hot mouth. His right arm slides around her waist and holds her tight. He fulfills his promise, drawing his tongue back and forth across her sensitive flesh. He's unrelenting in his attentions, lavishing first one breast then the other with his talented tongue. His right hand slides down low across her ass and he squeezes it hard, his fingers slipping between her legs. At the same time, his left hand begins working the button at the front of her jeans.

Her hands are in his hair, the soft strands sliding between her fingers as she allows herself to get lost in the sensations he's creating in her body.

After the button is undone, J starts lowering her zipper as he stands to fix her with a steady gaze.

"This is the last time I'll ask, you want this, Bella?"

"Absolutely," she says, giving him a confident and determined look. "In fact, let me show you just how much I want this."

Leaning up on her toes, she kisses his lips chastely, then turns her eyes to his chest and starts unbuttoning his shirt. More of his toned chest appears as each button is released, and she leans forward, pressing her lips to his warm flesh. She smoothly pulls his shirt tails from his slacks and frees the final two buttons before sliding her hands over his defined abs and upward. With her nails, she lightly scrapes across his nipples before brushing her hands over his shoulders, bringing his shirt down and off his arms.

Biting her lower lip, she looks up at him as she gracefully drops to her knees and begins unbuckling his belt.

"Oh, jeez," he breathes out.

She turns her attention to his slacks, freeing the hook and pulling down the zipper. Her efforts reveal his black boxer briefs and she can see the clear outline of his cock, hard, long and thick.

Throwing a quick glance up to his face, she leans forward, places her mouth just a hairs' breadth away from him, and slowly exhales along the length of him. He groans at the sensation of her warm moist breath.

"I like how you demonstrate certainty," he says as he watches her slide her fingers into the waistband of his slacks, sliding them and his briefs down to his ankles in one smooth motion.

Sitting back on her heels, she helps him slip out of his shoes, then tugs his clothes completely off so he's standing nude in front of her. As she rises up on her knees again, his cock is pointing right at her. It twitches and she wraps her hand around the base as she leans forward and licks around the tip before sucking it into her mouth.

"Ung. Bella, that is so good," he says.

Releasing him, she looks up and says, "I want you to talk dirty to me. Can you do that, J?"

"Fuck, yes, Bella. I'll be fucking delighted to talk fucking dirty to you," he pants outs.

She gives him a smirk, before cupping his balls and licking his cock from the base to the tip. She sucks him into her mouth and slides down his shaft before hollowing her cheeks and pulling back to the tip. She does this several times, taking in a bit more of him each time.

"That's it, sweetheart, fucking suck my cock. Such a hot little mouth you've got, sweetheart. I bet you love to suck cock, don't you?"

She hums around him, bobbing her head a faster.

"What are you doing there? Are you trying to see how fast you can make me come?" he asks, threading his hands into her hair and slowing the motion of her head. "What if I don't want to come yet, hmm?"

Her eyes lift to his. He gently grasps her head to stop her movements, making his own shallow thrusts into her mouth while holding her gaze.

"Christ, that's an incredible sight!" He remains silent for a few moments, just watching his cock slide in and out of her mouth.

"How about I decide how this next part goes, Bella? How about I fuck your mouth? I bet you'd like that. Can I? Can I use your mouth however I want? Can I thrust in hard and deep until my cock touches the back of your throat? And can I do that again and again until I feel you swallowing my come?" His shallow thrusts continue throughout his questions. Her eyes don't leave his. The excitement and anticipation in them is obvious.

"Hmmm," she hums and a slow smile spreads across his face.

"Oh sweetheart, this is going to be one fabulous night. Now you just relax that jaw and take what I give you, okay?"

She closes her eyes as his grip on her head tightens slightly. She slides her hands around his hips and grabs his ass.

"Oh, yeah, beautiful. You hold on tight for this ride," he says, slowly pushing his cock into her mouth. He repeats what she did at first, pressing in about halfway before pulling out, then going further and further in on each thrust until her lips are touching the base of his shaft, and he feels his tip against her throat. He holds still for a moment.

"God that is amazing. You deep throat so good, sweetheart. Open your eyes and look at me. That's it. Now, here we go…"

He pulls out and thrusts back in quickly, repeatedly, going all the way to her throat each time and holding her head so she cannot move. She's moaning in pleasure and hollowing out her cheeks as best as she can given his increasingly rapid pace.

He starts to pant and there is a nearly feral look in his eye as his rhythm begins to falter.

"Here it comes, sweetheart. You're gonna swallow it all, aren't you?"

She hums again in reply and it's the final straw for him. He holds her head more firmly and thrusts solidly all the way into her mouth. Her throat bobs as she swallows his come.

A moment later he moves his hands to her jaw, gently rubbing the joint as he takes a few final shallow thrusts before pulling out of her mouth completely.

"Fucking hell, sweetheart. That was the most mind-blowing fucking blow job," he says, smiling down at her. "What about you, are you okay?" he asks, continuing to massage her jaw.

"Um, no one's ever done that with me quite like that before."

"And?"

"It was really hot."

"Yes, it was very hot. Did it excite you, sweetheart? Are you turned on?"

Biting her lip, she looks at him and nods.

"Oh yeah? I think I need to see that for myself," he says, reaching down to grasp her elbows and help her stand. "Let's start by getting you naked."

He lays her down on the bed and helps her slip out of her sneakers and socks before going to her jeans. He finishes unzipping them and pulls them down her legs. She's wearing pale blue panties that match her bra. With her jeans off, he pushes her legs apart and kneels between them, placing gentle kisses along the inside of her leg.

"I can see how wet you are, sweetheart," he says, stroking his finger along the wet spot of her panties. He licks her inner thigh then repeats the action on her other leg. He places his nose firmly against her panties over the wet spot and inhales. "Fucking hell but your pussy smells incredible!" He slides his nose up, grazing over her aching clit, making her moan. He repeats the motion, then does it with his open mouth, and scraping his lower teeth across before gently nipping her through the fabric.

"Ohhh fuuuck," she moans, lifting her hips in an effort to keep the contact. It makes him chuckle.

"You're eager, aren't you, sweetheart? Do you want more? Do you want to show off that pretty pussy for me? Do you want me to lick you and finger you and suck your clit?"

"Shit, yes J! God I love that dirty talk!" she says, her hands threading through his hair.

He grabs the sides of her panties and pulls them off her hips. Sitting up, he moves back enough to slide them off her legs. Then he pushes her knees back against the bed, opening her to his gaze. His eyes travel from her pussy up her torso to her face.

She's flushed, her chest rising and falling with her shallow breaths. Her mouth is open slightly, her pupils dilated. His hands start to roam her body, lightly caressing up and down her legs, her arms and chest, tweaking her nipples and sliding across her stomach. He's talking the entire time.

"Look at that sweet, bare pussy. It's all for me tonight, isn't it? You are so fucking turned on right now, aren't you, sweetheart? You know, your pussy's so wet I can see it glistening."

She licks her lips at his filthy words and shifts her hips slightly, trying to get him to touch her where she needs it the most. His hands move to her hips, gripping slightly, stilling the motion, before continuing to sweep down her legs.

"You have got such a smoking body, sweetheart," he says, stroking her legs while he brings his face down toward her pussy. "You're built for fucking, do you know that? And that's what I'm going to do. All night long. I'm going to make you come so hard and feel so good. Oh yeah." He swoops down, swiping his tongue the full length of her slit and swirling around her clit.

The sensations race along her nerve endings, her hips lifting off the bed and her grip tightening in his hair as she groans at the sensation.

"Yes, J! God, yes, just like that," she pleads.

He repeats the action, this time sucking her clit as he slides a finger inside her. She pushes against his face, begging for more and he complies. His tongue is relentless, continually in motion, licking, flicking, swirling. Sometimes he uses his teeth, grazing or nipping gently. Other times he sucks – her clit, her lips. All the time his fingers move. First one, then two, thrusting inside of her, twisting and curling.

She can feel her climax building. Little lightning bolts of pleasure are shooting from her core down to her toes, up her torso and out to her fingers. She chasing her orgasm, not caring how she's grinding her pussy into J's face or the nonsensical things she saying, when suddenly it all stops.

J is no longer using his talented mouth on her. The lightning bolts burn out and her eyes fly open. He's still between her legs, but sitting up on his knees, stroking his cock.

"Oh my god, you're hard again already," she says, amazement coloring her tone.

He smirks at her. "I do have rather impressive recuperative abilities. But that's not all that's going to impress you tonight, sweetheart. I'm ready to bury my cock in your tight, wet pussy; are you ready for that?"

She bites her lip, looking at his cock and then back up at his face. She smiles. "Oh yeah, J, I'm ready for that."

He covers her with his body, pressing the head of his cock to her entrance. He slides his right hand under her leg and uses it to bend her leg up to his shoulder.

He kisses her hard. "Hold on, sweetheart," he says against her lips, "you're about to see stars."

Without a moment's hesitation, he thrusts into her, going hard and deep. He grunts at the sensation while her nails dig into his shoulders and she pushes her tongue into his mouth with a wanton moan.

He sets a punishing pace, pulling almost completely out before pounding into her again and again. She strokes his tongue in a rhythm that matches his hips. His hands are everywhere; massaging her breasts, pinching her nipples, squeezing her ass.

Their mouths separate as they gasp for breath and his tongue traces down her throat. The room is filled with the sounds of their wet skin slapping, their moans, grunts and gasps.

As his pace speeds up a bit, J's hand squeezes her ass cheek again, but this time his pinky slides to the tight rosebud of her ass and presses just a tiny bit. She tenses in response, but he sucks on her neck before saying, "I want to take you here. Do you think you would like that, sweetheart?" He pushes his finger in a bit more as he continues to thrust into her pussy, his pelvic bone pressing deliciously against her clit each time. The sensations are overwhelming. His mouth on her chest, his cock stroking in and out of her, the relentless assault on her clit, all combined with the foreign yet incredibly arousing sensation of his finger invading her _there_ … it's all too much for Bella. Her orgasm rips through her, the lightning bolts returning in a flash that burns her up from the inside out as she moans out J's name. Her pussy flutters and clenches as he continues to pump in and out of her.

"Oh, yeah, sweetheart, that's the way. Fucking yell my name, that's right, I'm the one who's the center of your universe right now. Don't stop, you fucking keep that pussy pumping my cock, that's right, baby. Oh, so good. You fuck so good," he rambles as his thrusting speeds up more, then falters before he pushes as deep as he can, groaning her name as he comes.

He relaxes on top of her, their chests slick with sweat and their hot breaths against each other's neck. After a moment, he rolls to the side, settling next to her, his hand drawing lazy circles around her belly, up across her breasts and back down again. He nuzzles her neck, peppering kisses up to her ear.

"My god, Bella. You have the most perfect pussy. It's like it was made especially for my cock," he says before sucking on her earlobe. "I want to be inside you again already, making you scream my name and feeling you squeeze my cock, and fluttering all around me. I'd fuck you raw every day if I could."

"Shit, J, your mouth is so fantastically filthy. I love it. It's such a turn on, but you've got to give me a minute here. My bones have turned to jelly!" she laughs.

"Alright, sweetheart. Let me get you some water, and we'll rest a bit before I rock your world again," he says, moving from the bed and filling a glass with water from the kitchenette. He takes it to her and she drinks greedily as he lies down again next to her.

Yawning, she places the glass on the nightstand. "Damn, phenomenal orgasms always make me so sleepy," she says with a laugh.

He smiles at her. "Why don't you take a little cat nap? I'll set my phone alarm for 30 minutes, ok?"

"Are you sure?" she asks, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Sure. Don't worry, I won't let you sleep too long, I've got more in mind for us this evening," he says.

"Okay," she mumbles, curling up on her side facing him and falling right to sleep.

She awakes to gentle caresses, over her shoulder, across her back and down to her ass. He cups and squeezes her ass cheek before repeating the circuit.

"Mmm, that's a nice way to wake up," she mumbles.

"I'm glad," he replies. The next time his hand reaches her ass, it stays there. His hand is large. When he squeezes, his fingers extend into the valley between her cheeks. He slides two fingers further between her legs to gather some of the wetness seeping from her pussy before bringing them back to her ass. He spreads the wetness around her tight hole and puts some pressure on it.

"I really want you here." He whispers seductively into her ear. There's more pressure that builds until the tip of his finger breaches the opening and eases in.

"Umm…"

"It's so good, sweetheart. I'd make it so good for you." Gentle thrusting and the invasion goes a little deeper.

"I've never…"

"Have you wanted to? Has Edward wanted to?" It's a full-on stroking now, his finger going almost all the way in before easing back and repeating the motion.

"Umm…ung…" Bella is unprepared for the wave of sensation, so much different, deeper and fuller than anything she has felt before.

"You think about it, sweetheart. I'd love to have you here. So you just say the word."

He withdraws his finger and she is left feeling empty and unsatisfied. She moans out her frustration.

"Relax, sweetheart, J's going to take good care of you. Are you feeling a bit rested now?"

"Yes," she smiles at him.

"Good. Now, roll onto your back, put your hands above your head and hold on to the rail on the headboard. That's good," he says as she complies. "Okay, sweetheart, close your eyes and keep them closed."

She raises an eyebrow at him in question.

"Relax, sexy, just close those peepers and concentrate on what you're feeling."

She smiles and does as he asks.

He rises from the bed and moves to the nightstand.

With her eyes closed, Bella tries to determine what he is doing. The drawer of the night stand opens and she hears some rustling before it closes again. There is a click followed by a low buzz. Then she feels the fast vibrations against her nipple, the sudden sensation sends a string of curses out of her mouth and causes her chest to arch. Standing at the side of the bed, J holds the bullet vibrator against one nipple for a moment before moving it to the other one with similar results.

"You are so fucking hot," he coos. "The way you respond. You're such a dirty girl, aren't you? We're going to fuck sooo good tonight," he says as she continues to squirm and whisper curses.

He slides the vibrator to the valley between her breasts and slowly trails it down her torso. He stops at the top of her mound. She can feel the vibrations through her lips and they tease her clit but it is not enough to satisfy her.

"Please," she pleads.

"Are you begging me, Bella? Are you begging me to give you more?"

"Yes. Fuck, yes!"

He hums in agreement as he slides the bullet over her mound and places it directly on her clit. The sensation is almost too much and she squirms. It is what she wants most in the world in this moment, but she wants to escape it too. J is skilled with it, though, and holds it firmly against her.

"I know, I know," he says as she keens. "It's really intense, it takes a minute to get used to it."

Within moments she shifts from trying to move her pelvis away, to pushing it against the toy. When she does, he lessens the pressure, barely touching her. She growls in frustration, so he presses it hard against her clit once more before sliding it down and slipping it inside of her for just a moment before returning it to her clit.

He keeps repeating the actions until she is a squirming, inarticulate mess. She's moaning and mumbling pleas for more.

"Is that good, sweetheart? Do you want more?" he asks.

"Ung…" is all she can manage to say.

"Okay, open your mouth." She does as he asks and feels something firm and cool against her lower lip.

"Now, suck this into your mouth. I know how talented your mouth is, so all the way in," he coaxes her, pressing the item between her parted lips.

She sucks it into her mouth; it is thick and bulbous and ridged. The realization that he has her sucking on a large dildo while he works her clit with a vibrator washes over her like a wave. Her mind immediately supplies the visual – both of them naked, him standing over her as she lies spread eagle, hands clinging to the head board, him holding a vibrator to her pussy while moving a dildo in and out of her mouth. The image is taboo; overwhelming in its unguarded hedonism. Her orgasm tears through her, sparks burning along nerve pathways as her back arches, her pussy pushing against the bullet as J pulls the dildo from her mouth.

She's panting as he eases the bullet away from her clit, slipping it inside of her. The last flutters of her orgasm squeeze it along with his fingers that are holding it in place.

"Yesss, that's it, sweetheart, give it all to me," he says softly, eyes roaming her hungrily.

After a moment, he eases the bullet out of her, softly brushing her clit as he moves his hand away.

Bella feels like her body is melting into the bed after two incredible orgasms. She releases a sigh that seems to come all the way from her toes and wonders if it's possible to actually float away. She knows she's on the edge of drifting off again when, suddenly, she gets a stinging slap to her ass cheek.

"Ow! I thought we agreed no spanking," she says, sitting up and fixing J with an accusing stare.

"Sorry, sweetheart, that was just a wake up tap. We are far from done here. No rest for the wicked, as they say," he says with a grin.

"J, I don't think I can do anything more right now. Just give me a few minutes."

"Well, I'll make you a deal. You don't have to do anything for the next several minutes, except lie there and let me have my way with you. Of course, you're welcome to join in at any time."

"As long as all I have to do is lie here, you've got a deal," she says, flopping back down, arms spread wide.

J chuckles as he situates himself on the bed next to her and gently spreads her legs. He bends over and flicks her clit with his tongue, causing her to jerk and moan. His fingers work her nipples for a moment before trailing down her ribs. She feels him change position, and the next thing she feels is the cool head of the dildo at her entrance. J leans down and bites one of her nipples at the same time that he pushes it inside her. It's big, even bigger than J's cock, and the sensation of fullness that it creates has Bella moaning despite her orgasm-induced fatigue.

"That's right, I knew I could get you going again, baby. Are you a bit of a nympho? I think you might be," he says before sucking her other nipple into his mouth.

Her hips begin to move in tandem with the dildo and J's _sexpertise_ is on display again as he brings her to the brink again. Suddenly the dildo disappears.

"Rest time's over, sweetheart. I want to see those gorgeous tits bouncing as you ride my cock."

Bringing her with him as he rolls onto his back, she ends up straddling him. He grabs her head and kisses her before pushing her up to a sitting position.

"Come on, baby, let's go for a ride." Eager to chase another orgasm, she lifts up and positions him before sliding slowly down his shaft. Her eyes close at the sensation, and J reaches to squeeze her tits and pinch her nipples as she begins a slow rise and fall.

"That's it," he says, his hands falling to her hips as he thrusts up to meet her. His eyes are glued to where their bodies are connected as he watches his cock disappear inside of her heat just to reappear, glistening with the wetness of her sex. "So fucking hot, sweetheart! Now, give me more. Let me see those tits bounce." His hands on her hips help to move her at the faster pace he wants. She leans back, placing her hands on his thighs for leverage and her tits do, indeed, start bouncing. The position opens her up more and J groans loudly at the sight. He moves one hand from her hip and presses his thumb against her clit. It makes her rhythm falter and he stops.

"That's going to make me come too fast, sweetheart. Up you go, let's get you on your hands and knees."

He helps her off of him, positioning himself behind her once she has situated herself as he asked.

"God, what a fucking amazing ass you have," he says, squeezing it as he presses his cock back inside of her. The change in position hits the perfect spot inside of her and she moans loudly.

"So good, J. Don't stop," she says.

"I aim to please, sweetheart…" He grabs her hips and starts thrusting in and out at a measured pace.

"I could fuck you like this for hours, baby. Such an awesome view."

As he continues to pump in and out of her, he places one of his fingers at her ass again, applying gentle pressure.

"Have you thought about this, Bella? Can I fuck your ass? Would you like me to do that?" As he speaks, his finger slips inside, more easily than last time. He starts thrusting it in an out, working to stretch her hole as he goes.

"Um, I don't know J. I afraid it might hurt."

"Does this hurt?" he asks, pumping his finger a bit more forcefully, his hips never faltering as they piston his cock in and out of her pussy.

"No. Ung…that feels really good."

"Good, sweetheart. I'll make it all good for you. Do you want to try?" His finger continues to thrust in and slide out. Thrust, twist, slide, thrust, twist, slide. "If you want to stop, we will." Thrust, twist, slide.

"Oh, god," she gasps. "Yes, okay, let's try."

"What do you want to try, Bella?"

"Fuck, J, what? You need me to say it?"

"Actually," thrust, twist, slide, "yes, I want you to say it." Thrust, twist, slide.

"Ung. Okay. J, I want you to fuck me up the ass." Thrust, twist slide. "Ahhh, yes, please fuck my ass."

"Such a dirty mouth on such a dirty girl! I would love to fuck that sweet ass of yours."

He pulls his finger and his cock out of her. Using the tip of his cock, he spreads her wetness around her hole.

"Now, just hold on, it may be uncomfortable until I get the tip in, but then, I promise, it's going to be so good, sweetheart."

J holds her hips firmly as he begins to press his cock against her hole. It burns a little, like the first time he used his finger, and she shifts a bit to relieve the pressure. His fingers dig into her hips to keep her in place.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Hold on for just a minute." The pressure builds as he forces his cock into her opening. The burning gets worse and just when she's going to tell him to stop, the head of his cock eases inside and the burning fades.

"See? You okay, baby?"

"I think so. It's a bit uncomfortable. You can start making it feel good any time now," she says sarcastically.

"Okay, the good part is about to start." He slowly presses a bit further inside, stopping, pulling back a little then pushing in even further. He keeps repeating the action. In, out a bit, in further than before. Bella finds the sensation odd but arousing. After several thrusts, he is buried fully in her.

"Fuck, Bella, you're so tight. I'm going to go slow. Nothing rough back here tonight, okay?"

"Mmm, okay."

He starts long, slow thrusts, pulling almost completely out and then pushing all the way back in. Bella feels the pleasure building. Before long, she's helping with the movement, swaying forward as he pulls out and pushing her ass toward him as he thrusts back in.

"That's it, sweetheart. I knew you would like this. I'm about to make it even better for you."

A moment later, Bella hears a click and a hum just before she feels the bullet against her clit. She freezes for a moment trying to acclimate to the multitude of sensations.

J coos encouragement at her and she slowly begins moving again. "Fuck, J, this is going to make me come really fast."

"That's okay, sweetheart. Let me make you feel good." He continues to hold the vibrator on her clit as he speeds his thrusts a little. She presses her ass into him and moments later she is cursing and moaning his name as she climaxes.

He drops the bullet to avoid aggravating her hyper-sensitive flesh, but continues the long, slow thrusts in and out of her.

"I'm not going to come inside you this way, sweetheart. I want to see my come shoot across your back and this sexy ass, okay?"

"Fuck, J, you can do just about anything you want to me right now," she says in a bliss-filled haze.

"I was hoping you would say that." He pulls out and starts pumping his shaft fast and hard with his hand. In moments he is shooting streams of come across her back and ass. Her skin quivers as the warm liquid hits its mark.

J leans back on his heels and watches as it drips down her ass. "So fucking hot!" he says before collapsing beside her.

They lie next to each other, their breathing slowing as they recover.

"Holy shit, sweetheart. This has been the most magnificent fucking night I've had in a very long time."

She smiles at him, looking satisfied, tired and a bit smug.

"Thank you, J."

"Are you okay?

"No."

His smile falls until she laughs.

"I'm fucking fantastic!" she says, still laughing. He laughs as well.

"That you are, sweetheart. You are fucking fantastic and fantastic fucking. No doubt about it."

Her laughter ends with a giggle.

"But really, you're okay? We didn't go too far with anything?"

She wiggles around a bit, testing how she feels.

"Well, I think I'll be feeling this for a bit, but nothing too much. You've made me feel sexy and wanted and desirable when all of that was ripped from me when I saw that video. Thank you." She leans over and gives him a chaste kiss.

"You are most welcome, beautiful Bella."

"I think I'll shower and get cleaned up," she says, throwing a look over her shoulder toward the mess on her back.

"Umm, yeah, that would be good. While you shower, I'll take care of the video and put it on the flash drive for you. It'll be ready when you're out of the shower."

"Okay." She climbs out of the bed, grabs her bag by the chair, and walks quickly into the bathroom while J watches her with a grin.

She takes a long shower, making sure to wash meticulously, even shampooing her hair twice. Once out of the shower, she dries off and dresses quickly in the clean jeans and long sleeved t-shirt packed in her bag.

She combs the tangles out of her hair before using the hair dryer to get it mostly dry. She takes a moment to asses herself in the mirror. She still looks like herself – just supremely well-fucked.

"That's the truth, too," she thinks. There's one other difference though. A hard edge to her gaze that speaks of hurt and anger and the desire to strike back.

"Well, it's done now. I'm so angry at you Edward Cullen for how you made me feel. I hope that you feel just a portion of what I experienced when you see this video. Maybe once we are on an even playing field we can see if there's anything left to put back together." She throws her things into her bag and exits the bathroom.

She is alarmed to see J, now dressed in jeans and a wife-beater, sitting in one of the chairs by the window talking to another person. It's a woman who is seated with her back to Bella. A scarf covers her head. J is facing her in the chair Bella occupied earlier. They are comfortable with one another and talking animatedly together. It takes only a split second for her to take in the scene before J is talking to her.

"There she is now, the woman of the hour!" he says, standing with a relaxed smile.

The woman turns around, pulling the scarf off her head to reveal cascades of wavy mahogany hair flowing to her shoulders. She is smiling also – an evil, condescending, triumphant smile.

"Es- Esme? My God, what are you doing here?" Bella asks, crossing her arms self-consciously across her chest. Her heart beat speeds up and her mind races, trying to make sense of her mother-in-law being here, meticulously dressed as always, in the room where she just spent hours fucking someone other than Edward.

"Isabella," Esme says coldly. "I suppose it is a bit of shock for you to see me here. Gracious, it simply reeks of sex in here. J, crack that window open would you please?" As he turns to do as she asks, Bella steps forward, hands held out in a pleading gesture.

"Esme, this isn't what it seems…"

"Really, Isabella?" Esme responds, raising one eyebrow and fixing Bella with a pointed stare. She steps to the side and there's an open laptop on the table behind her. It wasn't visible before, but now Bella's eyes snap to the screen and she freezes in horror. It's a still frame showing her on her knees in front of J giving him a blow job.

"Because that certainly looks like you with J's cock down your throat," she says, gesturing to the screen with an elegant hand.

Part of Bella's mind becomes occupied trying to reconcile the dichotomy of hearing Edward's refined mother say 'cock' while the rest of her is stuck in the horrific realization that Esme is here at all. She feels as though she is drowning in something thick and sticky, like honey, with no hope of breaking the surface and finding life-saving air.

Her eyes slide from the computer screen over to J who is still standing by the window. Her face is full of questions and accusation.

"Don't look at me like that, sweetheart. I only did the things you explicitly asked for and agreed to."

His unwelcome endearment is enough for Bella to break free of the bonds of her rising panic.

"Don't call me 'sweetheart' you sick fucker! What the hell is going on here? Why is my mother-in-law here? Did you call her? How the hell do you even know her? Give me the flash drive J! Now! And get the fuck out of here, you crazy bastard!"

"Isabella, calm down. And please do try to rein in the coarse language. J's going to stay here for now because I've asked him to. Now have a seat so we can talk."

"Esme, I have no idea how you ended up here tonight, but there's no reason for you to be here. You need to leave, and I'll call you tomorrow to explain everything," Bella says.

Esme laughs. It is a cold, hollow laugh that causes a shiver to run up Bella's spine.

"Isabella, there's _every_ reason for me to be here. After all, this is my doing. Well, except for the parts where you begged J to do all manner of sexually deviant things to you. Those were all your doing. Now sit down, I don't have all night."

Bella glances suspiciously at J before returning her gaze to Esme who continues to eye her disdainfully. She moves to the chair and sits. She tries to ignore the computer screen on the table that is now between her and Esme, but her eyes keep being drawn to it.

"Yes, it is quite a compelling video, Isabella," Esme says. "I congratulate you on your ability to make something so incredibly seedy, actually be somewhat interesting."

Bella's attention is drawn to J as he moves slowly, catlike, from the window to the chair beside her.

"What the hell are you doing showing her this video, J?" she demands. "And why are you here anyway, Esme? What do you mean 'this is all your doing'?"

"Don't look at me, sweetheart…" J starts, but he stops mid-thought when she throws him a murderous glare at his choice of endearment. "Don't look at me, Bella, I was just here to fulfill your wishes," he says with a cocky grin.

"Riiight," Bella replies. "So why are you here, Esme?" she asks, turning to face her mother-in-law.

"I should think that would be obvious, Isabella, but perhaps I need to go back to the beginning." Her expression is haughty as she regards Bella. "I don't imagine it will come as a surprise to you to hear that I never really cared for you, Isabella, will it?" she asks.

Bella is a bit taken aback by her question.

"Well, I didn't have the sort of relationship with you that I had hoped to have with my mother-in-law, but I thought we got along all right."

Esme snorts delicately. "That is a testament to my good breeding, I suppose. Rest assured, I never cared for you. Your blue collar upbringing and your flighty mother were difficult enough to stomach, but I knew in my heart that you were nothing but a small town tramp. Now you've proved it."

"Esme!" Bella gasps. "My father is an honest, hard-working man, and my mother may be flighty but she is loving and generous and kind!"

"What? No defense of yourself?" Esme asks with a smirk.

"You may not like me, Esme, but you do not have the full story of what is going on here tonight."

"I thought we just covered this, Isabella, but perhaps you need the remedial class. That is you, yes?" The question is rhetorical as she gestures to the image on the computer screen. "By the way, J suspects you don't have much of a gag reflex given the way he was able to fuck your mouth. He also says that you rode him like a hellcat; that you climaxed repeatedly when he got kinky with his toys; and that you took it up the ass like a champ. 'Freak in the sheets' is the phrase he used. Yes, a mother – or mother-in-law – couldn't be prouder," she says with disdain.

Bella's blood runs cold as she realizes all of what Esme knows and she begins to realize the depth of Esme's animosity toward her. Her gaze slides to J where he sits not more than a few feet away. His posture is relaxed and he smiles lazily at her, without a care in the world.

As quickly as her blood ran cold a moment ago, it flashes to a boil as she looks at him. "What the hell is this about, J? Why the fuck would you talk to her about anything, and let her see that?" she asks, pointing the computer, anger and confusion coloring her tone. She turns to Esme. "And what in God's name is the point of you being here, Esme?" she asks angrily.

"Now, now, Isabella. Losing your temper is not going to change anything, but I am frankly thrilled and delighted to finally be able to tell you exactly how and why you are going to exit my family's life. For good. I'll go slowly so that you can keep up.

"As you have gathered by now, I have never liked you. You're simply not good enough for my dear Edward. When he first brought you home from college to meet us, I was convinced you wouldn't hold his attention very long. I mean, just look at you; how could you, after all?"

The barb hits its mark and Bella is unable to hold Esme's pointed stare. She stares at her hands twisting in her lap as she realizes that Esme is going for the jugular, intent on baring Bella's deepest insecurities.

"I did my best to convince him it was time to move on, to find someone more suitable, but he was too enamored with you. I feared that if I pushed much harder, I would lose him. I'm sure you understand why that is simply unacceptable. That's when I decided to bide my time a bit and wait for you to make a mistake. You see, I was sure that you would, and tonight only proves that."

"You may know what happened in this room tonight, but you don't know the whole story," Bella says through clenched teeth, trying to regain her usual confidence.

Esme's chuckle sounds as though she is genuinely amused.

"Poor, misguided Isabella. Do shut up and let me continue," she says icily. "Now, where was I? Yes, your mistake. I will admit that it took longer than I anticipated. Let me share that I was secretly so relieved when you and Edward ran to Las Vegas to elope. It was such a load off of my mind to know that we wouldn't have to go through the charade of a large wedding. _That_ truly would have been an embarrassment to the family. Can you imagine, Carlisle and I having to act as though we were truly pleased with the match? Not to mention expecting our friends to celebrate and toast your wedding, and to actually give you gifts. Oh goodness, that would have been a nightmare."

"Edward was so worried that you would be upset about not being able to throw us a big wedding," Bella says quietly, again staring at her lap. "And you were. I mean, when we returned home you really made him feel horrible about eloping. You said that we had robbed you of every mother's right to see their child married."

"Well of course I did you silly, stupid girl. He would have expected it. Naturally, I think that he secretly wanted me to fuss. Any son does, you know. Truth be told, I was overjoyed to avoid having to pretend to be the doting mother-in-law." She examines her flawless manicure for a moment before continuing.

"I considered several ways to intervene in those first couple of years of your marriage, but Edward was working so hard to complete his residency I was afraid the upset of a divorce might throw him off course. Since that was not an option, I gathered up my patience to wait for the right time. You will find, Isabella, that patience can be one of the most powerful weapons of warfare."

"That's what this is? You think that you and I are at war?" Bella asks in disbelief.

"Nonsense. The war is already over and I have won. I'll explain my battle plan so that you may grasp how complete my victory is. Let's start by talking about your friend, Angela," she continues.

"Angela? What about her?"

"She's a charming young lady-"

"What do you know about Angela?" Bella interrupts.

"Ah, there's the crux of the matter. You see, I actually know a great deal. First of all, her manners are far superior to yours. She would never dream of interrupting an elder. Something I'm sure she was taught by her parents. A lovely couple whom Carlisle and I have known for years. They moved out of Seattle when Angela was just a toddler, but we kept in touch through holiday cards and such. In fact, it was through a card about three years ago where we learned that Angela was coming back to Seattle and would be working as a surgical nurse at UW Medical Center.

"I invited her to lunch the first week after she moved here. She was delighted of course. I'm sure you're not aware that originally she was hired to work in a different surgical unit at the hospital. However, when I offered to have Carlisle put in a word for her to work in Edward's unit, well, to say she was thrilled would be an understatement. Naturally, she had grown up hearing about Carlisle and me, and especially Edward. We had always thought Angela had the proper breeding to be an excellent match for Edward, clearly her parents thought Edward would be a prize catch for her.

"She was disappointed to learn that Edward was married, but I assured her that you were no one of consequence. She quickly got on board with my plans to split up you and Edward. She agreed to befriend you and we kept our connection a secret.

"So, you're saying Edward has known Angela most of his life?" Bella asks in disbelief.

"Well, no. They may have been in one another's company once before Angela's family moved, but it certainly is not anything either of them would remember. As I said, we kept in touch with her parents. As you know, we are connected to a great many families in polite society. We didn't trouble Edward with getting to know those whom we never saw. Conversely, and quite understandably, Angela's parents spoke to her about us quite regularly since we are such a favorable connection for them. Frankly, her parents are nice enough and, most importantly, come from the right lineages. That puts Angela in a very auspicious position as a potential match for Edward, but they have much more to gain through our connection than we do.

"So, Edward never had any sort of relationship with Angela previously and had no reason to recognize her name when he met her as a new nurse at the hospital. I assure you, he's quite above reproach in any of this sordid mess you've made for yourself, Isabella."

"Above reproach!" Bella exclaims, leaning forward in her chair. "He had an affair, Esme! He slept with some other woman and God only knows how long it was going on!"

Esme smiles again, the same cold, calculating smile that she had earlier. "Did he, Isabella? How do you know?"

"I know because I saw him! I saw him and heard him on video screwing some other women!" she replies indignantly.

"And how did that all come about, Isabella? How did you end up with a video like that?"

"Because my…" she starts irately, but quickly trails off.

"Your what, Isabella?" Esme prompts.

"My friend Angela helped me," she finishes quietly.

Esme's smile broadens and becomes triumphant.

"Ah, yes. Please do tell me how your _friend_ Angel, helped. I'm dying to hear this part of the story from your perspective."

"Angela told me that she suspected Edward might be fooling around with someone at the hospital. I didn't even consider it until he lied to me one night. He said he had to work late to cover an emergency and that Angela would be assisting in the operating room. But then Angela called me, saying she was home and didn't know anything about an emergency. That's when she convinced me to let her boyfriend Ben put a camera in Edward's office. It wasn't two weeks later when we had the video of Edward and that other woman."

"Hmm, I must say I'm very pleased with how well Angela fulfilled her role in all of this," Esme remarks. "What do you know of J, Isabella?"

"What? What the hell do _you_ know about J?" Bella retorts defensively.

"I know that he has very patiently sat here while I try to get you to wrap your brain around what's going on tonight. I also know that he's an aspiring actor who has started to get some professional work in Los Angeles and who has several contacts in the industry. I understand his current girlfriend is quite the talented make-up artist, isn't that right, J?"

"Yes, ma'am, that's correct," he says.

"Okay, so how does that useless trivia come into play here tonight?" Bella asks.

"Well, Edward's strongest facial features are his magnificent jawline and his strong nose, wouldn't you agree? Both easily mimicked if the make-up artist is skilled enough," Esme says.

Bella's brain continues its frenzied thoughts, trying to piece everything together and provide some sort of protection from this woman whom she never saw as a threat. Her heart continues to beat rapidly and her palms are sweating.

"Let's just spell it all out, shall we?" Esme continues in her condescending, cultured voice. "Edward was not in that video. It was J, in make-up, with his girlfriend."

"No," Bella declares. "No, that's impossible. I saw it. I saw _him_."

"Actually, that's not correct. You saw J, in make-up on some rather grainy black and white footage."

"But, but, I _heard_ him. It was Edward's voice, I know that absolutely. And the things he was saying to her, it was clear what was happening. And it was him!"

"I do think this is my very favorite part," Esme says, smiling at J. Turning to Bella, she continues. "You are right about that, Isabella. It absolutely was Edward's voice on the tape. But the things he was saying, he was saying to _you._ "

"You are not making any sense, Esme!" Bella declares, exasperated.

"Several months ago, your dear, dear friend Angela came over to your house for a visit like she often did. While she was there, she managed to place an audio recorder in your bedroom. The audio from the tape you saw actually came directly from your home. Edward was saying those things to you, Isabella, while you were _flagrante delicto_ , in the very throes of passion. It was a small matter to edit out your voice and J merely memorized his lines so that he could appear to be speaking what was on the audio."

"No. No, no, no, no, no. That's not possible," Bella chants, shaking her head back in forth in denial.

"Oh, it is quite possible. You've been duped, Isabella. Edward never had an affair with anyone. You, however, have had an affair, seeing as you engaged in some very sordid and lurid sexual escapades with J here this evening. By the way, J, the fee that we agreed upon has been transferred into your account, so our business is officially concluded as of this evening."

Bella blanches and she looks to J in shock.

"You did this because she paid you?" Bella asks.

"Well, sweetheart, to be fair, when Esme arrived this evening I tried to refuse the money seeing as we had so much fun. But she insisted," he says with a crooked smile. The smile, which she had found endearing just a little while earlier now strikes her as smarmy.

Something inside Bella snaps. She jumps up from her chair and crosses to J, slapping and striking out at him while she yells.

"You fucking son of a bitch! Who the fuck are you? Why would you be part of such a disgusting plan to deceive and manipulate someone? What kind of human being are you?" J raises his arms to defend himself from her blows, quickly managing to capture her hands and stop her attack.

"Whoa there, kitten, pull in your claws," he says.

"Really, Isabella, you insist on repeatedly demonstrating your white trash tendencies. Stop hitting poor J and _sit down!"_

J gently pushes Bella back into her seat. Her eyes shine with unshed tears as she looks back to Esme.

"What do you hope to gain by this, Esme? Edward will hate you for putting such a despicable plan into action."

"Actually, he won't, because he will never know. Let me tell you exactly how this is going to play out, Isabella. You have one decision to make here, and only one. You see, I recognize that, for some reason I cannot comprehend, Edward adores you. Since I love my son, I would like to avoid completely destroying him by having him view this tape. So, here is the decision you get to make, Isabella. You can go home and tell Edward that you are leaving him. I don't care what reasons you give him, but you are leaving and there is nothing he can do to change your mind. Then, you will, indeed, leave town. I will provide you with a stipend to support yourself and will arrange for an attorney to represent you in the divorce proceedings – all of this will be untraceable to me of course. The divorce should be accomplished relatively quickly since you will not be contesting anything and once it is concluded, you will never contact Edward again. I don't care where you go, what you do or whom you fuck, but you will never again cross Edward's path."

"No. I won't do that, Esme. I love Edward. He's everything to me," Bella says, tears rolling silently down her cheeks.

"Well, if that is your decision, you will leave me with no alternative but to make sure this video finds its way into his hands. He will be devastated, I'm sure, to see his beloved Bella being so wanton with another man, but I'm sure it will be enough to convince him that you are not who he thinks you are. You know he values trust and loyalty above all else, Isabella. With this video, you will have broken his trust and shown how disloyal you are."

"No, no. I'll tell him everything," Bella says in desperation. "How you planned and manipulated and deceived me in order to make this happen. I made a terrible choice but you started this whole thing rolling. We'll be able to come back from this, I'm sure of it. And he will disown you, Esme! He will never want to see you again once he learns what you've done!"

"Is that so? That's why you confronted him over what you thought was his indiscretion, right, Isabella? You have so much faith in your love and your relationship that you immediately went to him and asked to work through it? No. I suspect that you know your relationship is not nearly as strong as you want to believe it is. That's why you chose revenge instead of taking the mature, responsible approach of talking to Edward directly.

"Also, it would be a shame if this video found its way onto the internet. Some celebrities may be able to parlay a sex tape into career success, but I don't suspect the mousy daughter of a small town police chief would be able to do that. Imagine the scandal, the disgrace Edward, a well-respected surgeon, would face. Not to mention his poor parents. Carlisle and I will, of course, bear the burden of the humiliation with stoicism, providing unwavering support to our beloved son, the victim in all of this. But society will see this mark on our pristine family reputation and place it fully on you, Isabella. Edward, with his staunch belief in truth and loyalty, will see the evidence of your betrayal and the further damage it incurs on his family, and he will well and truly hate you.

"So, you decide. Break his heart as gently as you can and willingly walk out of his life, or crush him completely and suffer the public disgrace of having this video released. You have two days to decide. If I don't hear from Edward in three days telling me how shocked he is by your sudden departure from his life, I will give him this video." She leans toward Bella and fixes her with a stony stare. "I've planned this for years, Isabella. Don't doubt that I will do it." Esme stands and steps toward the door.

Bella rises as well and reaches toward her. "Esme, you can't mean this-"

"Shut up, you disgusting trollop!" Esme declares, spinning to face her. It is the closest to yelling that Bella has ever heard from her. She points her finger in Bella's face. "I'm done dealing with you. Make your decision and prepare to live with it." She turns to J. "You've already packed up the cameras, yes?" She continues when J nods in affirmation. "Good. Grab the computer and your bag and let's go. Isabella has some thinking to do."

J does as she directs him, and they quickly leave.

When the door clicks closed, Bella slowly collapses to the floor, tears streaming down her face in hopelessness as she begins to grasp the depths of Esme's evil deceit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I know, I know, it's been like, what, a year and a half since the original contest? Thank you for your patience.**

 **A few things about this story: it didn't go the way I expected, it's going to get dark, there likely will be triggers. If you have questions along those lines, pm me.**

 **I've pre-written much of this story, about 18 chapters, and I'm working furiously to complete it. As far as a posting schedule, I can't say for sure at this point, but probably more frequently than you might expect.**

 **A lot of people have helped me in this process as prereaders, betas and cheerleaders (often all three at once). You all have my sincere gratitude: Owlsarebirdstoo, Ana Rodfranco, SunflowerFran, Tiffany L Cullen. Oh, and Beegurl13 made me this awesome banner. You can see it on my Facebook page, Amy Gold (Amethyst Gold).**

 **Standard Disclaimer (in case you wondered), I don't own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended**

* * *

Curling into the fetal position, Bella sobs, giving in to the despair that took root when Esme revealed her intentions.

How could she have been so stupid as to end up here? She was so blinded by her anger at Edward that she was easily manipulated by Angela and then made stupid, stupid decisions! She was so hurt by what she thought Edward had done that old insecurities resurfaced with a vengeance. Now she was going to lose the one person she loved most in the world.

Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, she sees it's nearly two in the morning. Edward's working a double shift and won't be home until the afternoon, but Bella knows she'll need time to pull herself together and think through this mess before seeing him. Plus, she can't bear the thought of staying in the hotel room a moment longer.

She stands, hastily wiping at her tears with her sleeves as she moves to pick up her bag. Grabbing her purse, she leaves the room without a backward glance, letting the door slam behind her.

She walks quickly to her car, throwing her bag in and sliding into the seat before jamming the key into the ignition. She pulls out of the parking lot, turning toward home. Seeing a twenty-four-hour drug store up ahead, she pulls into the lot and parks. She still feels J on her, even after her shower. "I just want him _gone!_ Why the hell did I agree to no condoms? Damn it!" she screams pounding her fists against the wheel.

After a moment, she decides what she needs and purposefully enters the store. She's never douched before, but that is the best she can think of to try and eliminate any traces of him still inside of her. She finds what she needs and purchases it, along with a bottle of ibuprofen.

Back in the car, she opens the pills and swallows three before pulling out of the lot and continuing home. After parking in the garage, she enters the house through the mud room, stripping out of her clothes and putting them directly in the washer before heading to the shower.

After her second shower in less than two hours, this one as hot as her skin can stand, she reads the directions on the box from the drugstore and follows them as well as she can. Tying all the trash up in a plastic bag, she puts on her most comfortable sleep pants and t-shirt before climbing into bed. She knows that she needs sleep in order to think things through. She also needs a friend. A real friend, not that bitch, Angela. Yes, she'll sleep for a while, then she'll call Rose.

Setting her alarm for eight in the morning, Bella slides into the bed she shares with Edward, and quickly drifts to sleep, tightly hugging his pillow.

* * *

When her alarm begins blaring, Bella wakes with a start. Rolling over, she turns it off then lies there, staring at the ceiling. She doesn't have any moments of blissful ignorance before remembering the night before. She is fully aware of it the moment she opens her eyes. It weighs on her like a wet woolen blanket: heavy, scratchy, and musty-smelling.

Esme has set a strict timeline that Bella has no reason to doubt. She needs to start thinking clearly and begin dealing with the situation wisely, instead of simply being led by her insecurities. Quickly climbing out of bed, she pulls on her robe and walks purposefully down to the kitchen. After brewing a strong cup of coffee, she grabs her phone and sits down at the kitchen island to call Rose.

Rosalie Hale, Forks, Washington's claim to fame; the hometown girl who made it big. She was a beautiful child who grew into a stunningly gorgeous young woman. Mrs. Hale, the quintessential stage mother, drove her hard and got results. Rose was starring in television commercials at age five, but really hit her stride when the modeling deals rolled in. Print ads, billboards, catalogs-they all loved Rose's beauty and profited from it. As a teen, Rose started modeling in fashion shows and found her passion. But Mrs. Hale wanted her to focus on television and hopefully film work. She was convinced her daughter could be a huge star, but Rose wasn't interested in acting. Since her mother didn't want to hear that, at age eighteen Rose legally fired her as her manager and started chasing her own dream of modeling for the best fashion houses around the world. She became wildly successful and was always traveling to exotic locations.

Her work is why Rose isn't a big part of Bella's daily life. She was able to fly into Vegas when Bella and Edward eloped, but she still hasn't been able to make a visit to their home in Seattle. Her limited time in this corner of the world is, by necessity, spent with family in Forks. Bella tries to make a quick trip home whenever Rose is visiting.

Their irregular contact makes no difference to Bella though. Although their communication has dwindled to intermittent texts and emails, theirs is the type of friendship that will never fade. No matter how long it's been since they last spoke, each conversation picks up as though no time has passed.

"God damn Angela!" Bella spews while thinking about Rose. "Bitch made me think I had a friend, so I didn't reach out to Rose." She lets out a deep breath while rubbing her forehead. "Yeah, she's a bitch, but I'm the fool. I should have called Rose to talk this all through in the first place. She would have kicked my ass for not confronting Edward right away, and I wouldn't be in this mess. I'm such a fucking idiot."

She takes a sip of her coffee and then calls Rose's number. The phone only rings a couple of times before Rose's voice is in her ear like a lifeline.

"Hi Bells! How are you, doll?" she says, happiness in her voice. Bella can't help but smile at the warmth she feels just hearing her voice.

"Hi, Rose. Where are you? I hope I didn't wake you at some ungodly hour."

"No, not at all. I'm in Milan. I was here for fashion week and decided to take a few weeks off after that. It's just after five in the afternoon here. It's morning in Seattle, right?"

"Yeah, just past eight. I'm really glad I could reach you. Are you able to talk?"

"Sure, honey. I just got back from getting some groceries, I'm all ears. What's up?"

"I've messed up, Rose. I've messed up big time," Bella confesses, her voice breaking as she fights back the tears.

Through tears and hiccups, she's able to get out the story. She tells how Esme and Angela planned and schemed to make her believe that Edward had been having an affair. She tells how Esme arranged for Angela to befriend her and how Angela encouraged her to take out her feelings by seeking revenge sex. Then she confesses the epitome of her foolishness, telling Rose how she asked that the whole thing be recorded. Finally, she conveys Esme's desire to have her gone from Edward's life and her threat to tell Edward, even going so far as to release the video.

Rose listens to the whole story, frequently interjecting with variations of, "That bitch!" Or, "No fucking way!" "Well shit," and "Oh, sweetie."

"I don't know what to do, Rose," Bella says, finishing the story. "I've been such an idiot, and now I'm going to lose Edward. I don't see how there can be any other outcome. I've destroyed the best thing in my life, Rose," she says, sniffling loudly.

"Well, you were a colossal fool, Bella. I'm not going to pussyfoot around it and say anything differently just to make you feel better," Rose remarks in her no-nonsense tone. "In fact, once we get past this – because we will, trust me – you should spend some time with a shrink unpacking that a bit."

"The video they had was very convincing. It looked like him, and they used his voice! I had no reason to believe it wasn't Edward fucking that bitch in the video, Rose!" she says defensively.

"Calm down, Bells, I'm on your side, remember?" Rose says in a conciliatory tone. "I'm not saying you were wrong to believe the video; they clearly went to great lengths to make that appear authentic. I am wondering why the hell you didn't go rip Edward a new one as soon as you saw it?"

Bella blows out a hard breath, collecting her thoughts before answering.

"I just felt so betrayed and angry; I didn't even want to look at him. Then I felt like I did when Edward and I first got together. You remember after he broke up with that girl, Tanya?"

"Tanya? But I thought they were never even a thing, they just dated a few times."

"That's right. However, after Edward and I started dating, she was suddenly all over campus. Wherever I was, there she was, hurling insults at me or making snide remarks about my clothes or my looks. She'd have her girlfriends with her, and they'd all laugh at me. At the time, I couldn't really believe that Edward, this incredibly handsome, kind, funny, smart med student was even interested in me. Then wherever I looked, beautiful Tanya was there poking at every insecurity I've ever had. I mean, you know it took me a long time to believe I deserved any love after my mom left. I would look at Tanya and wonder what Edward saw in me."

"But Bells, that was years ago," her friend says softly.

"I know, but seeing that video and believing that Edward had cheated on me took me right back to that time. I felt like maybe I was unlovable or not deserving of love. That hurt just fed my anger toward him, and I wanted to strike back. I wanted him to hurt too," she finishes meekly.

"Oh Bella, you are so deserving of love," Rose says quietly but with conviction. "Well, honey, I stand by my observation that you should certainly find someone really good to talk with once we get through this. You are a wonderful person who deserves to be loved, and you need to work through some stuff there."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. None of it will matter, though, because I'm going to lose Edward."

"That's where you're wrong, Bells," Rose says with conviction.

"Oh Rose, how can you know?" Bella says, defeated.

"Pay attention, Bella!" Rose says firmly. "You made a mistake, yes, but you didn't deserve to be set up and played like that. And what about poor Edward? He loves you, Bella! Are you going to let his witch of a mother and that looney Angela ruin his life and yours? Is that what you want?"

"No, of course it isn't, Rose!" Bella answers harshly. "But what other outcome is there? They've boxed me in. Either choice I make leaves me without the man I love. The only thing I get to choose is if I let him down gently or if I let them totally destroy both of us."

"That's where you're wrong, Bella," Rose replies, her voice laced with venom. "Mommy dearest gave you two choices, but there is a third. What do you do when you're boxed in Bella? You fight your way out. Listen to me carefully. You are done sitting back and taking the shit that those bitches throw at you. You're fighting back, Bella. You're going to be smart and strong and vicious as hell. You're not going to lose Edward, everyone who played a part in this scheme is going to pay, and I'm going to help you."

* * *

 **A/N: See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you hear me, Bella?" Rose asks. "It's time to pack away your insecurities for later examination and put on your big girl panties to deal with this shit. Clearly Esme is playing for keeps and you need to do the same. Are you with me?"

Bella grabs a tissue and wipes her nose before taking a deep breath. "Yes, Rose, I'm with you."

"Good. You need to channel all those negative feelings toward Esme, Angela, and that asshole, J. Use those feelings, because this isn't going to be easy, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I just don't know where to start."

"Well, you're going to have to start with the hardest part. You need to come clean with Edward. You tell him that you made the biggest mistake of your life, but that his mother and Angela were instrumental in manipulating you. You own the fact that you made the decision to do the revenge sex thing, but he needs to know how those bitches set you up. There's no way mommy is going to come through that sort of reveal unscathed. I also think you may want to talk to your dad—"

"What? Tell Charlie about this? No way, Rose! Are you crazy?"

"Shit, Bella, calm down. I don't mean you tell him about you and J. But I do think you should tell him about the video J made with his girlfriend. Angela bugged your house, damn it! That can't be legal. The more shit we can rain down on them the better. I want to bury them in it, Bella. Man, I wish I was there right now. The first thing I would do is track down J and rip off his balls. Then I'd go after Esme and Angela."

"Well, you won't do me any good in jail, so don't do that. But it makes me feel better knowing that you would," Bella says sincerely.

"Those assholes messed with the wrong best friend! You know I'll always have your back, Bells."

"I know, Rose. Um, I don't know if I can tell Charlie about this though. I mean, what if he starts asking me more questions about why they did it and did it work, that sort of thing?"

"I hear what you're saying. Charlie's sly like a fox; you won't be able to pull the wool over his eyes. Just, promise me you'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay, I'll think about it."

"In the meantime, you need to prepare yourself to talk with Edward. When does he get home?"

"He'll be home this afternoon, probably around four."

"All right. That gives you plenty of time to think about how you want to tell him. You also need to prepare yourself to face Esme. We both know that Edward isn't one to just sit back if someone he loves is threatened. He's going to be angry at you, but he'll definitely want to call his mom out, too."

"You're right." Bella blows out a hard breath. "I don't know how I'm going to tell him what I did, Rose."

"Just be honest, Bella. You tell the truth. You beg forgiveness. You make sure he knows what a conniving bitch his mother is. You tell him how Angela was a part of this from the moment she showed up in Seattle. My god, she's been plotting to get her hooks into Edward since that lunch with Esme when she agreed to pretend to be your friend. They've spewed so much excrement with their scheming they could fertilize the Great Plains! Edward's a smart guy who loves you to pieces. He'll be able to wade through it all. You need to trust him, Bella."

"Okay, Rose. I hate myself for what I've done. I hate how I feel right now, but I know you're right. Coming clean with him is the only way I can start setting things right."

"It'll be hard, but you can do it, Bella."

"Yeah."

"You don't sound very sure of yourself. Would it help if I came home, Bells? I don't have any work commitments. You know that I'd be there in a heartbeat for you."

"I know you would, Rose," Bella says, a smile brightening her tone. "But the truth is I need to do this myself. It'll build character, right? Besides, what's the earliest you could even catch a flight? Plus it's like a twelve or fourteen hours in the air anyway. The shit will have already hit the fan by then. But thank you for offering. I couldn't love you more than I do right this second."

"I love you, too, sweetie. Just know that I will be there if you need me. And call to let me know how things go. Or if you need a pep talk in the middle of the shit storm. But by Monday at the latest, promise?"

"I will, and I promise. Thank you, Rose, for everything."

"I'll do anything for you, Bells. Stay strong and fight for Edward. Don't let those devious wenches win!"

"I won't. I'll talk to you soon, Rose."

"Call anytime, day or night, k?"

"Okay."

"Bye, Bells. Love you."

"Love you too, Rose. Bye."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to my team of prereaders, betas and cheerleaders extraordinaire. You all have my sincere gratitude: Owlsarebirdstoo, Ana Rodfranco, SunflowerFran, Tiffany L Cullen. Oh, and Beegurl13 made me this awesome banner. You can see it on my Facebook page, Amy Gold (Amethyst Gold).**

 **Standard Disclaimer (in case you wondered), I don't own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **It's time to hear a little from Edward, don't you think?**

* * *

Bella hangs up the phone and sips the rest of her coffee as she gathers her thoughts. Rose is absolutely right. She needs to stop being a shrinking violet and face her problems head on. The biggest one will be telling Edward when he gets home. She's dreading the conversation, but ready to have it.

"Once I'm on the other side of that talk with Edward, things will be better," she muses. "At least I'll know where he stands. I'll bear his hurt and anger because I deserve it for the foolish decision I made, but I'll do it with a clear conscience. Then it will be time to deal with Esme. Hopefully, he'll be by my side, but I'll be calling her out, with or without him."

Taking her empty mug to the counter, she pauses to look out the window over the sink. Her gaze travels across the gardens she and Edward planted. She remembers that spring when he did most of the hard labor to create their beautiful haven. The sweeping arcs of the garden's edges roll along the back of their property. He took hours carving them with his surgeon's precision, so they reflected Bella's vision perfectly. She was in charge of the planting and fertilizing. This summer should see the first full blooms from those plants that required more time to mature.

A new wave of anger crashes across her heart. No matter what Edward's reaction is, their world will be forever changed. Her world has already been upturned, but once she tells him, their personal universe will be on a completely different axis. Nothing will be the same. Not even her simple enjoyment of the beauty they created behind their home.

No, she's not eager for her talk with Edward, but there is another conversation she can have before she sees him. And this one she looks forward to with keen anticipation.

Now anxious to undertake her errand, she rushes up the stairs to shower and dress. She wants to return home as quickly as possible, so she has time to gather her thoughts and prepare for Edward's arrival. Passing through the bedroom on her way to the bathroom, her phone vibrates in her hand. Seeing that it is Edward calling brings forth a conflicting mix of emotions. There's an initial rush of delight knowing she will be hearing his voice, but it is muted by the horror of what she must later reveal to him. She wants to bask in his love but knows she doesn't deserve it. The phone vibrates again, and she abandons the evaluation of her emotions in favor of simply talking to him.

"Hello," she answers.

"Hi, Bella," he says, clearly exhausted. "I'm so glad I could reach you."

While his fatigue is obvious, she there's something else in his tone as well. Something she can't quite identify.

"Is everything all right?"

She can practically feel his sigh through the phone. "It's been a hellish shift. Really bad. This is the first minute I've had free and I just really needed to hear your voice."

Shame pierces her chest, and her heart plummets to her feet. While she was engaged in her filthy fucking with J last night, Edward was dealing with god-knows-what crises at the hospital. His capacity to care deeply for his patients is part of what makes him an outstanding surgeon. His heart is also where he gets hit the hardest when something goes wrong. He probably had numerous lives in his hands last night while she was busy chasing orgasms. She's such an awful person. But she won't wallow in that feeling now. Not when he clearly needs her. She will be whatever he needs.

"Oh, Edward, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"I need sleep, that's for sure. But more than that I just need you, Bella. Please tell me that you don't have any plans for later today and we can have the rest of the weekend just to ourselves. I know my schedule has been ridiculously crazy lately and I'm so sorry about that. I just want to cocoon ourselves at our house and think of nothing but you and me. Can we do that?"

Tears flood her eyes, but she keeps her voice steady. "Yeah, babe, we can definitely do that."

His relief is palpable. "Thank god. That's good. Perfect, actually."

"Are you still done at three?"

"Yeah. I'll shower here and should be home by four."

"Okay, I'll be here waiting."

"Thank you."

"Geez, you don't have to thank me, honey." A thought occurs to her. "Say, is Angela working this weekend?"

"Um, no, not that I know of. The last time I saw her was mid-day yesterday, and she was looking forward to having the weekend off."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot," Bella fibs.

"I've got to run, Bella, but I'll see you this afternoon."

"Okay. Hang in there, honey."

"I will. Love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

The line goes dead as he disconnects the call and she puts the phone down on the bedside table before walking into the bathroom with renewed conviction. After a quick shower, she dresses casually in some jeans and a T-shirt before sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

Grabbing her phone, she opens her contacts and calls the familiar number from her list of "favorites."

"I'll remedy _that_ as soon as I'm done with this call," she mutters to herself. The phone rings a handful of times before rolling into voicemail. Bella hangs up before the first word is even spoken by the voice she knows so well. "Cowardly bitch. She's probably afraid to talk to me, as she should be. That's okay. She's about as creative as a box of rocks. I know where she spends her Saturdays. I'll just have to surprise her."

She takes a moment to edit the contact, removing it from her favorites. Slipping on her Chucks, she picks up her purse and her phone, and it's then that she's struck by an idea that could help her during this outing. When she's satisfied that she's ready, she goes downstairs and out the door. Once in her car, she heads down the street, making a mental list of the places she's going to look for Angela.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's a short one, but you'll get more soon!**

* * *

 _ **Unknown POV**_

The phone vibrates on the counter. The owner picks it up, making excuses to the few people standing around gabbing.

Walking away from the gossip mongers, there's a glance at the number on the screen before the call is accepted.

"I didn't think I'd be hearing from you today," is the greeting.

"Things have… _evolved…_ more quickly than expected," comes the reply.

"I see. And in what way?"

"As I anticipated," comes the snide reply.

"You're quite sure?" The question is asked calmly, almost disinterested.

Almost.

"I wouldn't have called if I had any doubt."

"Very well. You know how to proceed. Don't contact me again until everything's ready."

"Understood."

The call is ended.

* * *

 **A/N: A lot of people have helped me in this process as prereaders, betas and cheerleaders (often all three at once). You all have my sincere gratitude: Owlsarebirdstoo, Ana Rodfranco, SunflowerFran, Tiffany L Cullen. Oh, and Beegurl13 made me this awesome banner. You can see it on my Facebook page, Amy Gold (Amethyst Gold).**

 **Standard Disclaimer: I don't own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, it's time for Bella's chat with Angela. Let's get to it...**

* * *

The first diner she checks out doesn't give her what she's looking for. She hits pay dirt at the third place though, catching a glimpse of her supposed friend through the window, seated alone in a corner booth in front.

The place is busy since it is mid-morning on a Saturday. When Bella enters, one of the waitresses indicates that there's an available table in the back, but Bella tells her she's meeting a friend. She turns and begins walking toward Angela. At that moment, Angela looks up from the magazine she's reading. Tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder, her eyes casually sweep the diner as she turns the page. Her gaze lands on Bella, and she freezes. The look of surprise and shock on her face would have made Bella laugh under different circumstances. As it is, she focuses on why she has sought out this meeting. Relaxing the scowl that has creased her brow since first seeing Angela, Bella decides to mess with her a bit before tearing into her. She rearranges her expression into one of happy relief.

"Angela, there you are!" she exclaims, smiling widely. She sits down across from Angela and continues without even taking a breath. "I tried to call, but just got your voicemail. I've been dying to catch up with you this morning. Don't you want to know how things went with J last night? Shit, I thought you'd be waking me up at the crack of dawn this morning demanding details." As she's speaking, Bella has kept busy setting her purse down, removing her jacket and placing it across her lap. It's not until she is done that she raises her eyes to meet Angela's directly. The hesitancy and confusion she sees there are just what she was hoping for.

"Come on, girlfriend," she continues with a cheerful grin to match her cajoling tone. "This was your grand idea." All amusement leaves her face, and she fixes Angela with a chilling stare. "Don't you want to know how it all turned out?"

"I, um, didn't really expect to see you today." Angela replies, all nervous and fidgety.

"Really? Why's that? You know Edward's at work until this afternoon. In fact, didn't you . . . wait let me think," she pauses, tapping her finger to her lips. "Yes! Yes, you did specifically tell me to call you this morning to 'dish all the deets.' You even seemed to be vaguely concerned about my well-being, seeing as J was a bit of a wild card in all this."

"That's right, I forgot, I did tell you to call. And I was concerned about you," she says, clearly scrambling. "I'd hate it if J turned out to be something other than what we expected, or if you got hurt," she says earnestly.

"Really? That's interesting. You mean to say if J turned out to be anything other than the vile, repulsive, low-life whore that he is? Or if I got hurt in any way other than having my entire life blown to smithereens? Is that what you mean?"

"Bella, I—"

"Shut the fuck up, you useless piece of shit!" Bella hisses, leaning over the table "You can rest assured that the entire evening went exactly according to plan. Esme's plan that is."

Angela visibly relaxes at this news and leans back in her seat, a smirk playing at her mouth. "That being the case, I'm surprised to see you here this morning."

Bella leans back as well, mirroring Angela. "Hmm. Perhaps you should get used to surprises."

"It seems to me that the only thing I need to get used to is comforting Edward for his loss. And that will be my pleasure, believe me."

Bella laughs. "You must be delusional on top of being the fucking stupidest bitch in the world. Edward would never be with you even if he didn't know your role in this debacle. You can bet that he'll be looking to bury you once he realizes the lengths you went to in order to destroy his marriage."

"Be serious, Bella," Angela snorts. "Edward's never going to know. I'm certainly not going to tell him nor is Esme." Her mouth widens into a happy grin. "You'll be gone by the end of the weekend. There will be nothing to stop us from being together."

"Really? You think it's that easy, do you?"

"Well, he'll need some time to get over you, of course, the poor guy. But with me there to soothe his aching heart, he'll get through that more quickly."

Bella is dumbfounded. If Angela believes Edward will move on quickly to anyone after his marriage falls apart, she's clueless.

"Out of curiosity, how much time do you think it will take him to get through that little phase?" she probes.

Angela's eyes light up, and she leans forward, her face alive with enthusiasm. "Well, it's hard to say for sure, but I think he'll need at least a month or two to accept that you've really left. I'll be there commiserating with him since I have also lost a best friend." Though her gaze had become a little unfocused after she started talking, her eyes suddenly snap to Bella's. "I will miss you, Bella. I really do consider you a friend," she says sincerely.

Bella's jaw drops open slightly in disbelief as she looks at Angela, but the other woman is oblivious. Angela is again staring into space, eyes glazed over as she speaks.

"Any-who, after he's adjusted to the idea, both Esme and I will encourage him to file for divorce, seeing as you'll be gone and never coming back. Since you won't be contesting any of it, it will all be done quickly.

"Once everything is wrapped up legally and is nice and tidy, I'll let Edward know how I feel about him. He'll already be grateful to me for all of my support and will even be relying on me for comfort. I'll be the one who's provided him with an escape from the pain caused by the capricious actions of his fickle ex-wife." Her eyes clear briefly as she again looks directly at Bella. "Oh!" she exclaims, seeming to remember something. "But that might be the capricious actions of his _unfaithful_ ex-wife, depending on which option you choose."

"That might be even better," she says softly, her gaze drifting away again. "Edward will rely on me to bring lightness and joy back into his life. Before long he'll realize that he wants to be with me, that he loves me. Esme's going to help him see what a perfect match we are! Even she says that if everything goes smoothly, we could be engaged by this time next year." she finishes with girlish glee.

While Esme may prefer to have Angela as a daughter-in-law, Bella is sure she would never expect Edward to become engaged within a year of a divorce. That simply would not be seen as proper among her friends. It may even throw suspicion on Edward as to the cause of the divorce. No, Esme wouldn't allow even an iota of doubt to cast a shadow on Edward's character and integrity.

It is that thought that brings Bella up short. Esme would not expect Edward to be engaged within a year, so she has been lying to Angela; manipulating her, using her as a pawn in her scheme.

It dawns on Bella that Esme probably doesn't care at all if Edward ends up with Angela, as long as _she's_ out of his life. She's also quickly realizing that Angela may well be unbalanced along with being a mean, cold-hearted bitch. It's this realization that helps Bella see the conversation as a golden opportunity. It may be her best chance to get more insight into Esme's actions.

"Angela," she interrupts, "would you tell me something?"

Angela looks at her suspiciously, but then her expression softens into one that is more like condescension and pity. "Well, given that I'll be living a better version of your life soon, I suppose I can answer a few questions."

Bella bites back a retort and glances away while she gathers her thoughts. "Esme told me that she talked to you right after you moved here and got you on board with her plan. So, nothing of our friendship has been real, has it?"

Angela stares at her hands in her lap and chews on her lip for a moment before answering. When she does, she raises her eyes to look solemnly at Bella. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't know you back then, and Esme made you seem like such a gold-digger. Once we got closer, I knew that wasn't really true, but Esme was offering me everything that I've ever wanted. I mean, being a part of the Cullen family, that's like royalty here in Seattle and even throughout this whole part of the country. By the time you and I really became friends, well, I knew I couldn't give up on Edward and what we could have together. I had no choice but to move ahead with the plan or lose everything."

"I see," Bella replies grimly. "Do you know what made Esme so confident that her plan would work?"

"Well, I had my doubts at the beginning until she explained it to me a bit better," she says, primly picking up her coffee cup and taking a leisurely sip.

"Would you care to explain it to me?"

"Well, I don't see any harm in it now that what's done is done. You'll be leaving soon after all," she says, placing her cup back on the table.

Bella holds back a grimace, giving Angela what she hopes is simply the look of an attentive listener.

"Of course, you know how close Edward is to his mother," Angela begins. "Apparently, he spoke about you to her quite extensively from very early in your relationship. She knew that your mother had left when you were young without as much as a backward glance. I guess Edward mentioned how sad that was and how difficult it was for you. He remarked more than once that he was determined to make you see that you were worthy of love. That was the prime thing, I think."

"The 'prime' thing?" Bella prompts.

"Well, sure. Esme is very intelligent, you know."

Bella can't stop the eye roll that comes in response to the sycophantic remark, but she does duck her head to hide it.

"Naturally a young girl being abandoned by her mother would have self-esteem issues and would question her place in the world . . . whether she was loveable at all," Angela continues. "She deduced it wouldn't take much to get you to question yourself, and even Edward's affection for you."

"I see." Bella thinks for a moment before another question comes raging to the forefront of her thoughts.

"So, how well do you know J?"

"Oh." Angela has the grace to look somewhat chagrined at the mention of this name. "Not really as well as I led you to believe."

"How terribly unsurprising," Bella deadpans.

"Esme arranged for him to help us. I don't know how she knows him. He and I met once for coffee so we could get to know each other. After all, we were supposed to be friends, so I had to be able to answer your questions about him. Esme suggested it and set it up."

"I see. So, what about Ben? I thought you really loved him."

"I care for him, I do, really," Angela exclaims. "But he would never be able to give me the type of life I need and deserve. He's going to end up being a starving author, for heaven's sake. I had to keep up appearances with him, but I can finally put an end to all that."

"I see."

Angela regards Bella with a cold and direct stare. "I hope that you do see, Bella. I hope you see how this will be better for everyone once the dust settles. It will be better for Edward to be with someone more suited to him. Better for Esme and Carlisle who will finally be satisfied that Edward is properly settled. Better for me of course. Just better all around." She finishes with a steely conviction in her tone.

"Except for me," Bella replies, her jaw tense. "It won't be better for me."

"Of course, it will be better for you, stupid Bella! Esme will set you up with a nice cushy bank account. You can go live anywhere you'd like – as long as it is not here in Seattle – and you can relax, doing whatever it is that you do all day. And, you're attractive. I'm sure that you'll connect with someone else more . . . appropriate for you. See, better for you too."

"That's enough!" Bella spits out angrily through gritted teeth as she leans forward into Angela's personal space.

"You listen to me you, idiotic twat. None of your grand plans for a happily ever after with Edward are going to come true. I will _not_ go quietly into the night, scampering off with my tail between my legs." She leans back into her seat, her gaze not leaving Angela. "No. You see, I'm going to come clean with Edward. I'm going to tell him every sordid detail of Esme's plan. I'll be confessing what I did with J, but I will also be giving him a vivid account of your role in making that happen."

Angela's eyes go wide, and the color drains from her face. "But, Bella, then Esme will release the tape. It will be horrible. You'll ruin them all, not to mention yourself. And Edward will never forgive you for last night."

"Really? You think you know Edward so well, do you? First, _I_ knowmy husband, and I will never again be misled about him. But _you_ are clueless if you think you know anything about him. I _will_ fight for our marriage. Second, I'm calling Esme's bluff. I don't really think she wants that tape out there. Especially once Edward knows how it came about. Plus, you might want to talk to an attorney, because you can expect to have charges filed against you for bugging my home. Surprise," she finishes tauntingly, silently thanking Rose for giving her that idea.

Bella stands up and leans over, so her mouth is right by Angela's ear. "I'm not the one who will be out of Edward's life by the end of the weekend, Angela. You are. Enjoy your coffee."

Bella straightens and exits the coffee shop, leaving Angela alone, pale, and shaky.

* * *

 **A lot of people have helped me in this process as prereaders, betas and cheerleaders (often all three at once). You all have my sincere gratitude: Owlsarebirdstoo, Ana Rodfranco, SunflowerFran, Tiffany L Cullen. Oh, and Beegurl13 made me this awesome banner. You can see it on my Facebook page, Amy Gold (Amethyst Gold).**

 **Standard Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm just going to say this: I KNOW, right? Oh, and trust me, I have a plan.**

* * *

Driving directly home from the diner, Bella replays her confrontation with Angela in her mind. She isn't sure exactly what to make of her. While she's clearly intelligent, she was also easily manipulated and used by Esme. _"Who am I kidding?" she thinks. "Esme did the same thing to me. Maybe the simplest answer is the most accurate; despite her skill as a nurse, Angela never really aspired to more than an outstanding marriage match. I do know that I'm not going to waste any more of my time on her today."_

Entering the house, Bella sets her mind to seeing Edward later. She isn't looking forward to confessing her actions to him, but she is looking forward to getting to the other side of the conversation. She busies herself in the kitchen making a light meal for him to eat when he gets home, as he is always hungry for some good food after a double shift.

After she finishes mixing a chicken salad and cutting up some fruit, she stores it in the fridge before going around neatening the house, ending up in the laundry room. The washing machine lid is open, and she realizes that in her haste, she never started the load. Making a decision, she pulls out the clothes she wore home and stuffs them in a plastic grocery bag. "These things simply need to go," she says with conviction. Walking purposefully into the garage, she throws the bag into the garbage can and slams the lid closed. "That's where everything about this ordeal belongs, right in the fucking trash!"

Going back into the house, she leans against the closed door and looks at her watch. It will be another two hours before Edward is home and she is suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion. Realizing that it will be better to face him if she is rested, Bella decides to take a nap. Grabbing her favorite soft blanket from the ottoman, she settles on the couch. She fluffs the throw pillow and tucks the foot of blanket around her feet before resting her head on the pillow. Rolling onto her side, fatigue drags her down into the comforting darkness, and she falls into a dreamless sleep.

Seemingly moments later, she starts to drift up from the misty depths of sleep as the cushions shift gently and she is methodically swathed in the warmth of Edward's embrace. A hand slides under the blanket and snakes over her waist from behind, fingers skimming under the hem of her shirt, coming to rest just below her breast with the whisper of a caress. A bare foot softly nudges her ankles apart, clearing a path for his leg to find its way between hers until his knee is nestled between her thighs. Three lingering kisses delivered with swirls of his velvety soft tongue travel across the exposed part of her shoulder and neck.

She's slow to awake; she's cocooned in an Edward haven. His delicious scent, a woodsy and masculine mix of his shower products and his natural smell, always makes her a bit off-kilter and she's surrounded by it. The warmth his body bathes her in makes her want to sink back into downy sleep. The strength of the arms embracing her, the solidness of the hard chest pressing against her back and the well-muscled thigh between her legs, make her feel safe and content. She rubs her bare foot along the top of Edward's, tracking the long toes and elegant bones. This is her home, and the realization bubbles into her consciousness that she is utterly and blissfully content.

She breathes deep, drinking in the essence of the moment; reveling in the love she has for this man and in the feeling of being treasured. She lets out her breath in a long, deep sigh. By the time all the air has left her lungs, she's fully awake and the peace of the moment is shattered as awareness crashes over her with the weight of her recent actions. Her body tenses slightly, but Edward misses it, busy as he is dragging his tongue to the tender spot near her ear.

"Mmm," she hums. She decides to grant herself just a few moments' reprieve to revel in the sweetness of Edward's affection before saying the words that will change their lives.

"I've missed you so much, honey," he whispers before sucking her earlobe into his mouth.

She hums again, and instinct has her pressing her ass back into his groin. He responds in kind, gently thrusting his hardness against her.

"I'm sorry my schedule has been so out of control lately," he continues, lips brushing along her jaw.

"You know you don't need to apologize for that; it's not your fault," she says softly, angling her head to give him more access to her neck. "Oh, I made some food for you –" she tries to rise, but his arm keeps her anchored to the couch.

"I found it. You were sleeping so well I ate before coming over here to molest you." He ends with a light chuckle, while his hand drifts up to cup her breast. He tweaks her nipple and groans. "Fuck, baby, I haven't been inside you in what, nearly a week? I'll be giving the physician scheduler a piece of my mind next time I'm on duty; this is unacceptable!" His hand drifts to her other breast, pushing the lace of her bra down and cupping the soft flesh. "You have the most incredible breasts, do you know that?"

"You may have mentioned that a time – or two … hundred," she answers, the humor evident in her voice.

"It must be true then. They are the perfect size and the weight of them in my hands, God, just such a turn on," he says massaging them lightly. "The skin is so soft," he continues, dropping kisses down her neck toward her collarbone. "And your nipples are the most gorgeous dusky pink color. That's my favorite color, did you know that? I wonder if the paint store could match it. We could call it 'dusky bell' and paint every room with it," he rambles on.

She's quickly getting lost in his seduction, but she can't make love to him before telling him what happened. As much as she wants to, she can't take that choice away from him.

"The way your nipples perk up, turning into such tight nubs when I touch them. It's so hot," he continues, again tweaking one and then the other.

"Edward, I was hoping we could talk –"

"No talking, let me at those perfect breasts," he says, turning her onto her back and maneuvering his hands to start pulling her shirt up. He shifts, so he is positioned on top of her.

"Please, honey, I really need to-" He raises his head from her chest and meets her eyes. It's the first time she's seen his face since he woke her. She gasps. "Oh my god, Edward, what's wrong? What happened?" He has dark circles under his eyes, and the small crow's feet near them seem deeper since when she saw him just two days before. There is tension in his jaw and around the edges of his mouth. There is something about his entire demeanor that goes far beyond simple exhaustion from a long shift. She knows intuitively that something is very wrong.

He drops his forehead to rest on her sternum, right between her breasts. She feels and hears him take a deep breath. The terrifying thought strikes her that maybe, somehow, he already knows what she's done. She's not going to have the chance to tell him herself. When he looks at her again, his eyes are brimming with tears.

Her heart races and her hands fly to his hair, stroking it in the way that she knows soothes him. A desperate mantra begins in her head on rapid repeat. _Please, please, please. Don't let him already know. Don't let him already know._

"Honey?" she prompts.

"Oh, Bella." It's a plea. His voice is shaky as his hands burrow underneath her, squeezing her in a near- desperate embrace. His head again drops to rest on her chest.

 _He knows! He must know. Have I already lost him?_

Edward loosens his embrace slightly, takes another deep breath and looks up at her again, blinking away the tears. "The last six hours of my shift were the most awful I've ever had."

The relief she feels is instant. He's upset about something that happened at work. This she can deal with. She'll help him through it and will still have control over telling him about her horrible mistake.

"What happened?" she asks, continuing to stroke his hair.

"Early this morning we had two car accident victims come in. A man and a woman - they were both in really bad shape. I worked on the man while Garrett headed the woman's trauma team. The man had several internal injuries, and I was in surgery with him for a couple of hours. It was tricky, but we were able to find and stop all the internal bleeding and repair a lacerated kidney. Orthopedics was even able to set his compound leg fracture relatively easily. He had some trouble coming out of the anesthesia but was lucid and stable by early afternoon. We chatted a bit before I left at the end of my shift."

"Well, I'm glad he's stable now. He was lucky to have you as his doctor, honey." She pauses as he absently nods in agreement against her chest. "That's not what has you so upset."

The movement of his head changes direction, giving her a disheartened side-to-side "no" motion.

"He's about our age, his name is Sam. Turns out the other victim was his wife, and they were heading out early this morning on a vacation road trip. The plan was to celebrate their wedding anniversary next week at the Grand Canyon. When he came out of recovery, he was just really worried about his wife, almost frantic. He told me she was about ten weeks pregnant and wanted to make sure her doctors were aware of that, so I went to find Garrett."

"Oh no, did she lose the baby?" Bella asks

Edward looks at her, sadness etched in the lines of his face. "Garrett couldn't save her. When the rapid labs came back, they knew about the pregnancy, but they were just focusing on trying to save her life. She had massive internal injuries and a head injury that led to serious swelling of her brain. Garrett and his team worked on her for hours. He said that as soon as they had one crisis handled another one happened. It was just too much for her."

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry."

"Garrett asked me if I would go with him to tell the husband, and of course I agreed. Delivering that type of news is never easy. You know I've been around that block my share of times, but there was something about today. Sam, he was just . . . shattered. It was like watching him disintegrate right in front of us. He loved his wife so much and said they'd been trying for quite some time to get pregnant. They were both over the moon about it."

Edward takes a deep, cleansing breath. "It just made me realize how fleeting life can be, you know? They were heading out on vacation, celebrating their marriage, their love, their soon-to-be child, and it all disappeared in a moment. I knew I had been missing you lately, but that just hit home for me. Something like that could happen to anyone. It could happen to us. That thought really shook me up. That's why, baby, I'm just desperate to be with you. Now. We can talk more later but, I just, I need you. Please, Bella," he pleads, pushing her t-shirt up and sucking a nipple into his mouth.

Bella struggles with the idea of letting him make love to her. She wants it. God, at this moment she wants him more than she ever has before, but it would it be so wrong. To let him do that without telling him about J just feels all sorts of selfish. She certainly hadn't intended to be intimate with him until he knew the whole story.

"Baby, I just need to be close to you," he croons. "I need to feel you, here, with me now. The thought of losing you . . . I just . . . I can't even go there. I need you. Please."

He moves his attentions to her other breast, and the sensation shoots right between her legs and down to her toes. She hates to hear him beg. Can she be so selfish as to take what he's offering? He is nearly desperate in his need for her. Perhaps giving him this reassurance will give their connection the strength it will need to weather the coming storm. And truthfully, she needs him just as much. She may go to Hell for it, but she can't resist him. She never could.

* * *

 **A/N:** **A lot of people have helped me in this process as prereaders, betas and cheerleaders (often all three at once). You all have my sincere gratitude: Owlsarebirdstoo, Ana Rodfranco, SunflowerFran, Tiffany L Cullen. Oh, and Beegurl13 made me this awesome banner. You can see it on my Facebook page, Amy Gold (Amethyst Gold).**

 **Standard Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be our Rookie ... A new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be our Encore ... A new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be our Classix ... one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.**

 **If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, please feel free to send it in for our Classix section.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome to all the new readers who have followed and faved my crazy story. See me at the bottom, ok?**

* * *

Bella's back arches, offering her breasts to Edward as she spreads her legs so he can get situated more fully between them. He acknowledges her assent with a low growl as his hands brush down her sides to grasp her thighs, pulling them around his hips as he encourages her to clasp them around him.

His lips continue their hungry assault on her nipples as he pushes her arms above her head. He pauses just long enough to lean up, tugging her t-shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor. His right hand delves underneath her, unclasping her bra with the dexterity of the skilled surgeon he is. Before her bra can hit the floor, his mouth is on her again, getting more insistent. Suckling turns into full on hickey making; nibbles morph into bites that stop just short of causing real discomfort.

His actions are urgent and hungry but tempered by love and reverence. Bella is right there with him. She wants him to take her hard and fast but doesn't want to rush to the end. It is a delicate push-pull between them.

She takes his face between her hands and brings his lips up to meet her own in a passionate open-mouthed kiss. She slides her tongue along the velvet of his. When she gently sucks on his, they both moan, and his hands tighten on her hips.

Her hands slide over his shoulders and down his back, fingers scrambling to find purchase on the fabric to gather it up. He catches her intent and pauses long enough to reach his own arm back over his head and pull his shirt off in that sexy way that men do.

As his body flattens out on top of her, skin to skin, her nipples rubbing against the smooth planes of his chest, desire flares in her. Her nails drag gently down his back, digging in just enough to cause him to let loose an erotic growl-moan.

"Careful little girl," he cautions. "I'm close to the edge tonight, it won't take much to make me lose control."

"Maybe I want you to lose control," she replies.

"Oh, think you'd like that, huh?"

"I just need you. Now."

"Well, I'm more than on board with that," he answers, sitting up on his knees so can he start undoing her jeans. The button slips through the hole, and the zipper comes down easily. He hooks his fingers into the waistband and starts dragging them down over her hips, catching her underwear as he goes. The fabric bunches as it moves down her legs, finally becoming cumbersome around her knees. He chuckles as he tediously works the fabric down her legs.

"You look sexy as hell in skinny jeans, Bella. I mean, the way your ass looks in these makes my fucking mouth water, but they can be a certifiable pain in the ass to get off!" He finally frees one leg only to begin back at her knee on the other leg. "Un-fucking-believable!" he mutters to himself. "Must get you-(grunt)-naked-(grunt and tug)-now!" he says. "Ah-ha!" he cheers, face alight with a triumphant smile as the fabric finally slides over her foot and on to the floor.

"Congratulations, Edward. You really showed that denim who's boss," Bella says through a giggle.

"Yes, all fabrics fear me," he muses distractedly as his eyes roam her naked form before him on the sofa.

"You take my breath away," he says softly, his hand gliding up her calf. "You always have and you always will."

Gazing up at him, she watches him regard her with a look so tender it makes her heart hurt. She recognizes the truth in his words. This is the reality of Edward's feelings for her. His love for her is something she never thought she'd find. She realizes that he loves her when she's short-tempered and sharp-tongued just as much as he does in peaceful moments like these when they are in perfect accord. Though he can annoy her to distraction some days, she loves him equally when he's moody and grumpy, and when he's sweet and considerate. This is who they are. How she ever let people outside their relationship claim it was anything else is baffling to her now. Rose is right. She needs to explore her old insecurities with someone who knows what they're doing so she can overcome them. But right now, she's going to memorize every moment of this time with Edward.

She watches as he lifts her leg, feathering a soft kiss along the inside of her ankle before rising and quickly discarding his own trousers and underwear. Freed from the confines of his clothes, his erection bobs as he moves to re-settle himself on top of her. The weight of him is as comforting as it is sensual.

"I'm not going to be able to go slow," he says before trailing his tongue up between her breasts. "At least, not this time."

"I don't want you to. I want you to take me hard. Let me know you mean it," she replies.

He growls in reply. Snaking one hand between them, he grabs his cock and purposefully rubs the tip up and down her slit, increasing the pressure when it touches her clit. Sparks shoot along her nerve pathways down to her toes, and she moans, arching into his touch.

"You want this? You're so wet, baby. So ready for me."

"Always."

"That's good." He turns his head to place a kiss on her arm, which rests on his shoulder. When he turns back, there is nothing playful in his expression. "Hold on tight," he demands.

With that, he thrusts hard into her, burying himself until there's no space left between them. They both sigh at the feeling of connection, but there's only a moment's pause before he pulls out and thrusts again, setting a furious pace that quickly fills the room with the sounds of wet skin slapping, grunts, and moans.

"So good, Bella. So fucking good, every damn time. You are my home, you know that right? I can't imagine ever being without you; without this." His pace never falters as he rambles on, not expecting a reply. But the words make Bella's heart soar with the hope that they will survive the debacle she's created.

"I'm going to make sure you feel me tomorrow," he murmurs as his mouth travels to her nipple. He sucks it into his mouth, and on his next thrust he bites down.

"Ah! Oh, God," she cries out, lifting her legs higher around his hips to give him even easier access.

"That's right, Bella, give it all to me," he says just as she feels the beginnings of her orgasm on the edges of her awareness.

"Just like that," she says. "Don't stop. Please, oh, please, whatever you do don't stop or change a thing. Keep fucking me exactly like that," she pleads.

"Whatever you say," he responds, continuing to thrust hard until he feels her muscles start to contract around his cock as she throws her head back and takes gasping breaths. His rhythm falters then, before he pushes into her and stays there, groaning through his own orgasm.

A moment later, he collapses on top of her, both of them panting as they work to catch their breath.

"I love you," he says, planting a kiss on her sweat-dampened temple.

"I love you, too, Edward. So much," she replies, tightening her arms in a firm embrace around his middle.

They lie like that for a few moments, Bella's hands lightly ghosting up and down his back.

"I know you're exhausted, honey. Let's go upstairs. You won't rest well here on the couch," Bella coaxes.

"You're right; we'll both be more comfortable in bed. And I am tired, but don't think I'm done with you yet, beautiful," he says with a smirk. He untangles his limbs from hers and rises gracefully from the couch before holding out his hand to help her up.

"You should get some sleep Mr. Frisky," Bella says as they walk toward the stairs hand-in-hand. "You've had a really long shift and clearly very little sleep."

"Meh, I actually got a little shut-eye before this morning's trauma came in. I'm feeling surprisingly rejuvenated at the moment," he says, giving her a smoldering look. Partway up the stairs, he presses her back against the wall. Caging her in by placing his arms on the wall near her head, he uses his hips to pin her to the wall. His cock is starting to harden again against her belly.

"Besides, who goes to bed at . . ." He glances over his shoulder to catch a glimpse of the clock at the bottom of the stairs. ". . . 5:15 in the afternoon unless they're planning a little afternoon delight, hmm?" He kisses her cheek and plants a trail of light pecks to her ear where he sucks firmly on the lobe.

"Mmm," she moans in response. "Well, some folks could be back from enjoying an Early Bird Dinner and be ready for bed by now. You know, to sleep."

He pulls back and looks at her, affronted. "Are you calling me old?"

"No! Just pointing out another possibility why people may go to bed at this hour." She can't hold in her laugh at his look of horror.

"You're definitely calling me old! I can see you've been laboring under a misapprehension. It's my duty to correct that!" He kisses her hard as he grips her thighs, lifting her so she can wrap her legs around his waist. He quickly carries her up the rest of the stairs and into the bedroom, dropping her unceremoniously onto the bed. "Get ready, little girl, this old man is about to prove to you exactly how hale and hearty he is!"

Show her he does, hooking one of her legs over his shoulder, opening her up in a way that allows him to hit the perfect place inside her. Throughout, their lips stay connected, sharing hot, wet, sloppy kisses until they're moaning into each other's mouths as they fall over the edge.

They do sleep then, sliding under the covers and wrapping their arms around one another. Edward wakes her sometime in the night, pulling her on top of him and hugging her tightly to his chest as she slides down onto his cock. Their hips move together in sweet, slow lovemaking that's peppered with beautiful words. They drift to sleep again, Bella still draped across him.

* * *

She wakes early, finally feeling rested. This morning marks the end of her reprieve though. She must tell Edward what she's done. She decides to dash to a local coffee shop for some of his favorite pastries. As she showers quickly and dresses as quietly as possible, she sends up silent prayers to whoever is listening that she can find the right words and that he'll be able to forgive her.

While she's pulling on her sneakers, she hears him begin to stir.

"Hey," he says, voice husky from sleep. "Why aren't you here . . . in bed . . . naked . . . beside me?" He gives her a sleepy grin.

"You're still tired. Go back to sleep. I'm going to run to the coffee shop and get us some breakfast. I'll wake you when I get back. I won't be more than half an hour."

"Will you be naked when you wake me?"

"Not sure I can promise you that. Mishandled coffee is a safety hazard; don't you remember that McDonald's lawsuit from years ago?"

"Humph!" he mumbles, disgruntled. "Fine. Nakedness will be at your discretion. Until the coffee's gone." Closing his eyes, he rolls onto his belly and hugs his pillow.

Chuckling softly she moves to sit on the bed next to him.

"Whatever you say, old man," she teases, running her fingers through his hair.

He opens one eye and looks at her balefully. "Are we back to that? Do you need another lesson, little girl?"

She really laughs this time before leaning down to give him a peck on the lips. "No, sir. You've proved that you are indeed hale and hearty." She gives him a lingering kiss before pulling back just enough to look him in the eye. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella."

"Go back to sleep. I'll be home soon."

"M'kay, babe," he says, eyelids already drooping. "See you soon."

She smiles at him as he falls swiftly back to sleep. He's so achingly beautiful, inside and out. He's not perfect, no. But he is genuine, and he respects her. He wants her to be happy and has worked hard to build their life together. He's always been willing to work through things with her. At least he has up until now. Her clarity about their relationship is late to the party, but she's grateful to have it now. She hopes and prays that he'll give her the chance to regain his trust after this.

With another soft caress across his cheek, she leaves the bedroom and heads out to the coffee shop.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who is giving this story a chance. I admit it, I'm nervous posting this chapter. Why? Because I wouldn't make the choice Bella made. Based on reviews, you wouldn't either. So, how can they come back from this? *evil author laugh* Remember that Author's Note at the start of Chapter 2? Dark and bumpy ahead . . .**

 **A lot of people have helped me in this process as prereaders, betas and cheerleaders (often all three at once). You all have my sincere gratitude: Owlsarebirdstoo, Ana Rodfranco, SunflowerFran, Tiffany L Cullen. Oh, and Beegurl13 made me this awesome banner. You can see it on my Facebook page, Amy Gold (Amethyst Gold).**

 **Standard Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **If you are so inclined, check out the Pay It Forward Facebook group. Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be a Rookie . . . a new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be an Encore . . . a new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be a Classix . . . one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.**

 **If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, feel free to send it in for the Classix section.**


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

Edward is slow to wake.

Keeping his eyes closed, he rolls onto his back, enjoying the cool slide of the sheets across his bare skin. Arms thrown wide, he stretches the sleep-cramps out of his muscles and doesn't even try to stifle the wide yawn that accompanies it. It's just a reaction to the stretch because he's gratefully aware of the fact that he's shed the exhaustion from the day before.

He acknowledges his morning erection with a firm rub of his palm, but the sensation is tempered by the satisfaction his body still enjoys from being with Bella during the night. He chuckles. While he's no old man, he can't help but be a little proud of himself for going three rounds since he got home yesterday.

Finally opening his eyes, he's surprised at how brightly the sun is shining around the edge of the drapes. He glances at the clock, which shows that it's nearly noon.

"Bella?" he calls out. "Hey, babe. I thought you were going to wake me." He sits up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and tilting his head to the side as he listens for a reply.

The house is utterly silent.

He hears the noises of life outside their cozy home: a horn blowing down the street; some kids yelling playfully a couple of houses away. But inside the house is silent.

He gets up and pulls on a pair of boxer briefs before going downstairs in search of her. If she decided to let him sleep, she might have her nose in a book in her favorite chair, or be listening to music with her earbuds . Heck, she might have even gone back to sleep on the couch.

Once downstairs, he looks for Bella in her favorite places. The couch is empty as is the oversized chair in the den where she usually sits to read. He even checks the back patio to no avail. A knot of worry starts to form in his stomach each time he calls out her name and is met with nothing but silence in return.

 _She must be here somewhere, she should have gotten back from the coffee shop hours ago_ , he thinks to himself. He checks the whiteboard on the fridge where they often leave notes for one another, but it's empty except for a partial grocery list. He starts looking in earnest now, running to each room of the house and flinging open doors. He checks the laundry room, the guest room and even runs down to the basement looking for her. Lastly, he checks the garage; both relieved and puzzled to find her car parked in her spot.

Finally, he dashes back to the kitchen, frantically looking for his cell phone. He's fighting the panic that wants to bloom in his chest. Taking a deep breath, he realizes that giving in to it will only slow him down. He's used to compartmentalizing things during traumas and surgeries so that he can focus on the most important aspects of the situation, so he taps into that practiced skill now. He stops his frenzied shuffle of papers and miscellaneous things that end up in the corner of their kitchen counter. He takes another deep breath then walks directly to the decorative bowl on the small table by the back door where he finds his cell phone next to his keys, where he always puts them when he comes home.

 _See, that's what panic will get you, Edward, you don't think straight and waste time,_ he thinks as he swipes the phone's screen and checks for a text or message from Bella. Seeing none, he quickly presses the speed dial code for her phone.

"Come on, baby, pick up the phone. Pick up, pick up, pick up," he murmurs as the phone rings. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Then her familiar voicemail greeting is playing in his ear and the panic is back, along with a ripple of fear that starts at his heart and drops like cement to the pit of his stomach.

 _Where the hell could she be?_

"Think, Edward, think! She left the house four hours ago. Why isn't she back yet?" He paces back and forth in the kitchen while he considers the possibilities, quickly discarding each one. "She didn't take the car. Okay, that's unusual but not unheard of. So, she's not stuck in traffic or dealing with car trouble. Maybe she ran into a friend at the coffee shop and lost track of time? No, she would have called or texted. That is unless her phone died or something. But it rang when I called, it would have gone directly to voicemail if it was dead. What the hell is going on? Somebody's got to know something!"

He opens his phone's contact list and makes a call. It's answered on the second ring.

"Hi Angela, this is Edward."

"Oh, hi, Edward," she answers tentatively.

"Hey, have you talked to Bella today?"

"Um, today? No, I haven't seen or talked to her today. Why?"

"Honestly, I'm trying not to freak out here. She left the house to get some coffee about four hours ago, and she's not back yet. I can't reach her on her phone either. I thought maybe you two met up and she lost track of time."

"You mean . . . she, like, left?"

"Left? No! What the fuck, Ang? I said I'm trying not to freak out here. That's really not helping. If you don't know anything about where she is I need to find someone who does, okay?"

"Of course, I'm sorry Edward. I'm just kind of in shock myself. Would you like me to come over? Is there anything I can do?"

"No, you don't need to come over. Can you call some of the other friends you two hang out with? I don't really know them since you're her best friend here in Seattle. Maybe they've heard from her."

"Sure, I'll call the girls and check with them. Let me know if you hear anything. Or, you know, if there's anything at all that I can do for you."

"Yeah, great, thanks, Ang," he says. "I've gotta go."

He hangs up on her without waiting for her to reply and immediately dials another number. His call is answered promptly.

"Hello, Edward, darling. So nice of you to call." Esme's cultured voice comes through the phone and helps to settle his nerves marginally.

"Mom, I don't have time for niceties right now. By any chance have you heard from Bella today?"

"Why, no, I haven't spoken to her today. Why do you ask?"

"It's the strangest thing, she went out for coffee this morning, like four hours ago, and she's not back yet. The car's in the garage, and I can't reach her on her phone. I'm starting to get really worried that something may have happened."

"You mean she just left this morning? Without saying a word?" Esme's surprise is evident in her tone.

"Well, she woke me and told me she was going to the coffee shop, but it's been hours. Something's happened. Something's wrong, I feel it." An edge of panic is creeping into his voice, and Edward sits on the stool at the kitchen island, resting his forehead on the cool granite as he takes a couple of measured deep breaths.

"Now, Edward, there's no reason to get dramatic. I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation. Why don't you come over and your father and I will do what we can to help."

"No, I can't leave the house. I mean, what if she comes back? No, I have to stay here."

"All right, of course, darling, that's fine. Your father and I will come over there. We'll be there very soon, just try to relax and think positive thoughts, okay?"

"I'll see you soon," he says, ending the call and shaking his head in frustration at the idea that good thoughts will bring Bella home.

Realizing he's wearing just his underwear, Edward goes upstairs and quickly throws on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. When he sits on the edge of the bed to pull on his socks, he can't stop himself from grabbing Bella's pillow and burying his face in it, inhaling her scent. His eyes tear up, and he feels himself begin to get overwhelmed.

 _You can't break down, Edward. You don't have time for this. You need to figure this out._

 _Make some phone calls, talk to people._

 _FIND HER!_

He gently sets the pillow down where it belongs and jogs back downstairs. Grabbing a notebook and pen from the drawer, he sits at the kitchen island and starts making calls. It's not easy reaching everyone mid-day on a Sunday, so he leaves several messages. He does reach Bella's boss from the university library at his home, but he hasn't heard from her since she left work on Friday. The staffer at the public library where Bella volunteers hasn't seen her either, besides, the library just opened at noon. He even calls their next-door neighbors, Lauren Mallory, and the nosy one across the street, Mrs. Jenks. While Lauren hasn't seen Bella, Mrs. Jenks confirmed that she saw Bella walking down the street at about 8:15 this morning carrying her bright green 'Seattle is for Lovers' tote bag.

By the time his parents knock on his door, he has a page of notes and not a single clue as to where Bella might be. He quickly goes to the door and flings it open.

"Edward, dear, any word?" Esme asks, rushing to him and sweeping him into an embrace.

"No. No one has seen her or knows where she is. It's like she's disappeared into thin air."

Carlisle comes up beside him and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure this out, son. We're here to help you."

"Thanks, Dad. Come into the kitchen, and I'll tell you what I've done so far."

Esme starts a pot of coffee while Carlisle takes a seat and Edward tells them about everyone he's spoken to and all the messages he's left. By the time he is done, they are all seated with steaming mugs of coffee in front of them.

"Any further word from Angela?" Esme asks.

"No, but I'm sure she'll call if she hears anything," Edward answers.

"You know, dear, I really hesitate to say this," Esme begins.

"Please, I'm open to any idea at this point. I'm just about to call the police, but I don't think they would really do anything since she's an adult and has only been . . . been . . . missing," he nearly chokes trying to get the word out, "for a few hours. I think I need to call Charlie next, though."

"Well, darling, have you considered . . . I mean, is it possible . . . that Bella went out and didn't come back . . . on purpose?"

Edward looks at her, confusion clear on his face. "What do you mean, 'on purpose'?"

"Esme," Carlisle interjects, his tone making it clear that he thinks her suggestion is ridiculous.

"What, Carlisle? I'm only asking the question." Turning back to Edward, she reaches over and covers his hand with her own. "Do you have any reason to believe that Bella may have left you?"

Edward rears back in horror, standing so quickly that the stool falls over with a crash. "What the hell, Mother! Where do you get off suggesting something like that?"

"Please don't be upset Edward," Esme replies gently. "It's just that, Bella has said some things the last few times we've been together to suggest that perhaps she wasn't as happy as she wanted you to believe."

"Honestly!" he declares, his hand grabbing at his hair as he begins pacing again. "First Angela suggests Bella's left, and now you imply that she's disappeared on purpose. What is wrong with you people?"

"Edward, I'm merely suggesting that we consider all the options," she says calmly.

"Well, that's NOT an option!" he says angrily. "I know Bella and I know _us_. She didn't choose to leave."

Carlisle crosses the room and again puts a consoling hand on Edward's shoulder. "Calm down, Edward, getting upset like this doesn't help anything." Turning to Esme, he continues. "If Edward says that Bella didn't leave of her own accord, we need to trust him, Esme."

She eyes Carlisle for a moment before tilting her head and dipping her chin slightly in agreement.

"Thanks, Dad," Edward replies, his shoulders slumping as his burst of anger dissipates.

"Of course, Edward. Now, I think you're right. It's time to call Charlie."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing!**

 **A lot of people have helped me in this process as prereaders, betas and cheerleaders (often all three at once). You all have my sincere gratitude: Owlsarebirdstoo, Ana Rodfranco, SunflowerFran, Tiffany L Cullen. Oh, and Beegurl13 made me this awesome banner. You can see it on my Facebook page, Amy Gold (Amethyst Gold).**

 **Standard Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **If you are so inclined, check out the Pay It Forward Facebook group. Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be a Rookie . . . a new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be an Encore . . . a new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be a Classix . . . one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love.**

 **If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, feel free to send it in for the Classix section.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

 **You guys, thanks so much for your interest in this story. You have shared such great theories in the reviews and in Facebook threads. I can't tell you how many times I said to myself, "Wow, that would have made a great plot twist!" I love it, and I love all of you! Let's carry on, shall we?**

* * *

EPOV

Edward taps Charlie's number on his phone and waits while it rings. His fingers drum an impatient rhythm on the kitchen counter as he sends up a silent plea that Charlie isn't out fishing for the day.

After several rings, his father-in-law finally answers the phone.

"Hello," Charlie answers.

"Hi Charlie, it's Edward."

"Gosh, Edward, that hospital finally give you a weekend off?" he teases. "You should be spending it with Bella not gabbing with her old man."

"Right, well that was the plan, but . . ."

"What's happened?" Charlie interrupts, his voice serious. Edward can tell by his tone that Charlie has shifted into cop-mode. Though he's chief of police of a small rural town, that's a reflection of his lifestyle choice, not his skill. He's a gifted law enforcement officer with a keen sixth-sense and the ability to make connections that others would miss. Edward is not surprised that he's caught the hint of trouble in less than a sentence.

"Bella's missing. She went out for coffee around eight this morning. When I woke just before noon, she wasn't back. She didn't leave a note, hasn't contacted me by phone, and when I call her cell, it just goes to voicemail. I've called everyone I can think of, and no one has seen her."

"Have you been in touch with the local police yet?" Charlies asks, all business now.

"I haven't. I didn't think they would do much right now since she's been gone such a short time."

"That's probably true. Though I'll reach out to some of my connections up that way and see if they'll at least put out an APB for her. Say, you had that LoJack installed in her car, right? Definitely call and report it stolen. That will get them to activate the locator–"

"She didn't drive this morning, Charlie," Edward interrupts. "Her car's parked in the garage."

"Well, shit." The muttered curse is uncharacteristic for Charlie, but it reflects Edward's feelings precisely. "Did you call the coffee shop to see if she even made it that far? If she did, we can find the person who waited on her, or talk to the owner at least."

"Right, of course. I should have thought of that. I'll get on that as soon we hang up."

"All right. I'll throw some clothes in a bag and be heading your way in ten minutes. It's about one now; I'll be there by four-thirty at the latest."

"That's an awfully quick drive, Charlie."

"I'm bringing the cruiser. It's easy when you've got flashing lights on top."

Edward chuckles, relieved that Charlie will be here soon; and that he finally spoke to someone who is taking the situation as seriously as he is.

"Okay, well, drive safe."

"Always do." There's a pause before Charlie continues. "Listen, son, we'll find her. Bella doesn't just take off. We both know that. Something's odd here. We'll figure it out, and we'll find her."

Edward swallows down the lump in his throat before replying. "I know. I know we will."

"I'll be making some calls from the road. You let me know if you hear anything."

"Will do."

"All right, son. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Charlie." Edward ends the call and places his phone back on the kitchen island.

"What did he say?" Carlisle prompts.

"He's on his way here. He agrees there's no way Bella would just disappear like this." Edward can't help but shoot a look at his mother, though he is able to keep his expression just shy of a glare. "He's going to see if he can get the local police to issue an APB for her. Oh! He wants me to check with the coffee shop to see if Bella even made it there this morning. I can't believe I didn't think of that earlier."

"Of course, that would be the logical place to start," Carlisle says, nodding. "Do you know which shop she was going to?"

"She didn't say, but there are only two within easy walking distance. Well, maybe a third one if she really wanted those specialty pastries," Edward murmurs as he is pulling up a directory of shops on his phone.

"Do the staff at these shops know Bella?" Esme asks.

Edward pauses and looks at her, thinking. "Oh, um, at the closest one, yes. I'm certain that most of the staff know both of us by name. The other one, I'm not sure. Probably some of the staff recognize her. But, if she went to the farthest one, it's unlikely. We stopped there for the first time a couple of months ago and don't get there often since it's sort of out of the way."

"Well, call the first place," Carlisle says. "If they haven't seen her, I'll go to the other two and talk to the staff. I'll take a picture so if they don't know her by name, maybe they'll recognize her."

"Yes, I can go with you, dear," Esme says.

Before Carlisle can say anything, Edward responds. "Actually, Mom, can you stay here? I can't leave, but I'll go crazy waiting for Charlie here alone."

Esme looks at him, surprised.

"I'm still upset that you suggested Bella may have left, but I just can't hang out here alone," he explains.

"Of course, darling," Esme says with a smile. "Whatever you need, I'm here for you."

"Thanks."

Edward pulls up the number for the closest coffee shop and calls. It rings several times before it's answered.

"Rise and Grind, this is Bree."

"Hi, Bree. This is Edward Cullen."

"Hey Edward!" she greets him enthusiastically. "Calling in an order to go?"

"Ah, no. Listen, I was wondering, was Bella in this morning?"

"Bella? I didn't see her. What time would she have stopped by?"

"Between 8 and 9."

"If she was here, I didn't wait on her. Let me check with Riley, he was also working the morning shift. Hang on." The line goes silent for a minute and then she's back. "Edward? Riley didn't see her this morning either."

"Oh, okay. Thanks for checking."

"Sure, no problem. Is everything okay? I mean, well, obviously not if you're looking for Bella, but…" she drifts off, her sentence unfinished.

"Well, not really. Bella went out this morning for coffee and hasn't returned. We're worried something may have happened."

"Oh, my gosh. Well, she didn't stop here, but we'll keep an eye out for her."

"Thanks, Bree, I appreciate it."

"Absolutely. Good luck."

"Bye." Edward ends the call and looks up at his parents, shaking his head.

"Okay, on to the next step," Carlisle says, starting to browse through photos on his phone. "Edward, I don't know as I have a good, recent photo of Bella. Can you send me one?"

"Yeah, of course," Edward opens the picture gallery on his phone and quickly finds a photo he snapped of Bella just a couple of weeks ago. They had been out back enjoying a few quiet moments in the late afternoon. He had been sitting in a lounge chair while Bella walked over to admire some newly flowering plants on the edge of the patio. He had called to her and snapped a picture just as she turned to face him. She was looking over her shoulder, and a few strands of hair had blown across her face. Caught by surprise, Bella wasn't smiling, but Edward thought the picture was beautiful, maybe even a tad sultry. It had become one of his favorites.

He sent that one to his father's phone, along with another recent one, taken from a different angle, with her smiling.

"There are a couple recent ones."

"Thank you, son. Now, what are the names and addresses of the other two shops?"

"I'm texting them to you now," Edward replies as he quickly taps some info on his phone.

Carlisle checks his phone. "Got them." Grasping Edward's arm, he tugs him to get him to stand. Once they are eye-to-eye, Carlisle puts his hands on Edward's shoulders and looks at him seriously. "We will find her, Edward. Don't doubt that."

Edward regards his father for a moment, so intensely grateful for his unwavering support. When he finally nods his head, Carlisle pulls him in for a tight hug.

Stepping back, Carlisle picks up his keys from the counter and walks toward the door. "I'll let you know the moment I learn anything. Let me know if you hear anything on this end," he says.

"Okay. Thanks, Dad," Edward replies. Carlisle turns and leaves.

* * *

A little over an hour later Carlisle returns, reporting that no one at the other two coffee shops recalled waiting on Bella that morning, or even recognized her from the pictures.

"So, what do you think, she never even made it to a shop this morning?" Edward asks; worry etching his face more every moment.

"I don't know, son. I suppose that's a possibility. Or she went to a different shop entirely." Carlisle replies.

Edward slumps onto the stool at the island, his fingers drumming harshly on the countertop.

"I don't know what to do! This sitting around waiting is maddening. I can't wait for Charlie to get here," he says, reaching for his coffee cup.

Esme leans over the counter, placing her hand on top of his just as he grasps the cup. "Maybe we should switch to some herbal tea, darling. The caffeine isn't going to help your nerves. We need to be alert and thinking clearly, not nervous and jumpy, all right?"

Edward meets her gaze. He thinks he sees remorse there, and takes that as an apology for her earlier remarks about Bella. He realizes that this small gesture is part of her nature, doing what she's always done, looking out for him and his best interests. His expression softens, and he gives her a small smile.

"Thanks, Mom. You're right, that would be a good idea."

Her face lights up, and she smiles back at him. Picking up his mug, she places it in the sink and begins to brew him some herbal tea.

Before the tea is ready, the doorbell rings. Edward jumps up and rushes to get it. Flinging the door open, his heart sinks. Rationally he knew it wasn't likely that Bella was standing on their front porch, ringing the bell. But in the few seconds it took him to get to the door, he'd come up with a number of scenarios where that would make perfect sense. However, the uniformed police officer standing there makes all of those possibilities disappear like smoke.

"Good afternoon. I'm Officer Mike Newton, Seattle PD. I'm looking for Dr. Edward Cullen."

"I'm Dr. Edward Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen, I understand there are some concerns about your wife, um…" he glances at the notebook in his hand, "Isabella. I'm here to see how we can be of assistance."

"Thank goodness. We didn't think anyone would pursue the situation since it's so new and Bella's an adult."

"Well, here I am, sent directly to your door by none other than Seattle Police Chief Banner." Edward thinks he hears a note of annoyance in his tone, but lets it slide so they can get to the pressing business of finding Bella.

"I see. Well, we're very glad that you came. Come in, come in." Edward motions him in and leads him to the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad, this is Officer Newton from the Seattle Police Department. Officer Newton, these are my parents, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen."

"Officer, we are so grateful that you are here," Esme says, shaking his hand. "May I offer you a cup of coffee? Or I'm just brewing some herbal tea?"

"No, but thank you, ma'am," Newton replies.

Carlisle reaches out to shake his hand. "Thank you for coming, officer." Newton shakes his hand, barely making eye contact, then pulls out a pen and begins to scribble in his notebook.

"Two 'Dr. Cullens,' this could get confusing," he mumbles as he writes.

Edward rolls his eyes in impatience. "You can call me Edward if that makes things easier."

Newton looks at him in relief. "Actually, that would be easier. Thanks, Ed."

"Ed- _ward_. Not Ed" Edward says firmly, giving Newton a harsh look.

"Oh, sorry, Edward," Newton says quickly. "So, tell me what the problem is?"

"My wife, Bella, left this morning around eight to go to a coffee shop but she hasn't returned," Edward explains. "She didn't drive this morning, and her cell phone goes directly to voicemail. Bella wouldn't simply be gone for this long without getting in contact with someone. I've heard nothing from her. I've contacted all her friends that I can think of and no one has heard anything. We're very worried that something bad has happened."

"I see," says Newton as he writes in his notebook. When he's done, he looks up at Edward. "When did you first become concerned that she hadn't returned?"

"I worked a double shift yesterday, so I was sleeping in this morning. She woke me about eight to say she was going out and that she would wake me up when she got home. I woke up on my own around noon and realized she hadn't returned."

"Okay," Newton says, still taking notes. "So, since she didn't take her car this morning, you believe she walked, is that right?"

"Well, she didn't sprout wings and fly!" Edward responds, clearly annoyed. Newton looks up at him and narrows his eyes.

"Edward, dear, sarcasm won't help the situation," Esme admonishes him gently.

"That's okay, Mrs. Cullen" Newton replies. "I understand it's a trying situation."

"Since she apparently walked this morning, does your wife have any health issues that may have presented a problem?"

"No, she's extremely healthy and fit," Edward replies.

"Do you know exactly where she was planning to go this morning?"

Carlisle steps forward and answers. "She didn't tell Edward which coffee shop she planned to visit. We've called the closest one, where they are regular customers. They didn't see Bella this morning. I also went to two other shops that Edward said were possible destinations, but the staff didn't remember seeing her. I even showed them pictures, but they didn't recognize her."

"Okay. And when did you and Mrs. Cullen get involved?" Newton asks.

"Edward called us to ask if we'd heard from Bella," Esme answers. "When he explained what was going on, we came right over to help in any way we could. I'd guess that we arrived around 12:45 or so."

Newton finishes his scribbling and snaps his notebook closed with a sharp flick of his wrist.

"So, let me recap. Your wife said she was going for coffee this morning, nearly seven hours ago. She hasn't returned or contacted you. You also can't reach her. Staff at her most likely destinations haven't seen her. She's healthy, and you have no reason to believe that she's fallen ill. Is that correct?"

"That would be the gist of it, Officer," Carlisle replies.

"Ed, sorry, Ed- _ward,_ " Newton says, "Has everything been all right between you and your wife of late?"

"What?" Edward asks in a menacing tone, giving Newton a hard glare.

"As a trained law enforcement officer, I have to tell you, that in cases such as this, often it's really a domestic matter at heart. Either things aren't going well in the home, and the person we're seeking has left of their own accord in order to change their situation . . . "

"You're suggesting Bella just left? What the hell is wrong with people today?" Edward interrupts harshly, taking a step toward the police officer. Carlisle moves next to Edward, putting his hand on his arm, preventing him from moving further.

"Or," Newton continues, staring at Edward, "Or, things _really_ are not going well in the home, and the presumed 'missing' person has actually had some nefarious encounter, most likely at the hands of their partner."

"You arrogant, presumptuous prick!" Edward exclaims. "I love my wife. Our relationship is just fine. She didn't choose to leave and I sure as hell haven't done anything to her!"

"Officer Newton," Esme says, her tone aimed at appeasement. "I can assure you that Edward and Isabella have a healthy relationship. It's not one that she would want to abandon. And Edward most certainly wouldn't do anything to her. He adores her and goes out of his way to make sure she's happy."

"Well, the statistics simply are what they are. I don't make them up," Newton says matter-of-factly.

"Officer, you said that the Chief sent you here this afternoon. We can assure you that Bella has gone missing. Is there anything you can do at this point to help us find her?" Carlisle asks.

"Well, it's easy enough to put out an all-points bulletin. Then officers can keep an eye out for her at least. That's about all we can do at this point."

"That would be most appreciated. What do you need from us in order to do that?" Carlisle continues.

"A general description and a picture, if you can provide one," Newton replies.

"Yes, of course." Carlisle glances at Edward who is nearly shaking in anger as he continues to stare at Newton. "Let's you and I go out on the porch. I'll give you a description of Bella, and you can tell me where I should send her photo from my phone."

"Very well. Here's my card," Newton says, placing it on the island in the kitchen. "Call me if anything changes. I'll check in periodically as well."

"Thank you," Esme says. Edward says nothing, just staring at him until he turns and Carlisle ushers him out to the porch.

"What an asshole!" Edward exclaims when they are gone.

"Language, dear," Esme admonishes him. "You shouldn't get so upset, Edward. He was only stating statistics, not saying that it was necessarily true about Isabella."

"Bullshit! Bella's missing and I'll fucking curse if I want to, Mother. And he sure as hell was implying that Bella left. Or worse, that I've done something to harm her!"

"I agree, that is utterly absurd. But he's just doing his job."

"If he's an example of Seattle's finest at work, we're in trouble! God, I can't wait for Charlie to get here."

Carlisle returns after giving Newton a description of Bella and forwarding her picture to the police station. As they wait for Charlie's arrival, Edward tries to keep his rising panic under control. Sitting on the couch, he uses his cell phone to call Angela and some other people again, just to see if they have heard anything new, but they all say no.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when the house phone rings from its cradle on the wall of the kitchen, but then he simply stares at it for a moment.

"Would you like me to answer that, son?" Carlisle asks after the second ring.

Edward shakes his head and walks quickly toward the phone. "No, I will. We just rarely get calls on the house phone unless it's from the hospital. I'm sure that's who it is, and if they ask me to come in, I just might lose my last thread of control."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing!**

 **A lot of people have helped me in this process as prereaders, betas and cheerleaders (often all three at once). You all have my sincere gratitude: Owlsarebirdstoo, Ana Rodfranco, SunflowerFran, Tiffany L Cullen. Oh, and Beegurl13 made me this awesome banner. You can see it on my Facebook page, Amy Gold (Amethyst Gold).**

 **Standard Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **If you are so inclined, check out the Pay It Forward Facebook group. Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be a Rookie . . . a new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be an Encore . . . a new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be a Classix . . . one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love. If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, feel free to send it in for the Classix section.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Let's see who's calling the house . . .**

* * *

"Dr. Cullen speaking," he says after placing the cordless phone to his ear.

"Edward? Edward, is that you?" It's a woman's voice that sounds vaguely familiar, but in his current state of mind, he can't place it.

"Yes, this is Edward Cullen. Who is this?"

"Edward, thank goodness. This is Rose. Bella's friend, Rosalie Hale."

He's beyond surprised to be hearing from Bella's best friend. They met in person only once, at his and Bella's wedding in Las Vegas. Though they've spoken a handful of times over the telephone, Rose's career has kept her from making a personal visit to their home. He can't recall a time she's ever called the house looking for him.

"Jeez, Rose, it's great to hear from you. A bit uncanny in fact that you would call today. Have you by any chance heard from Bella?"

"Why are you asking if I've heard from her? I'm trying to reach her, but her cell is going right to voicemail. I got worried, so I thought I'd try the house. Are you saying she's not there?"

"Actually, no she's not –"

"Who's calling, dear? Is it Isabella?" Esme calls from the other room.

He turns his face away from the receiver before answering. "No, Mom. It's a friend of Bella's."

"Edward, your mom is there?" Rose asks. "But Bella's not?"

"That's right."

"Edward, where is Bella?" Rose demands.

He runs his hand through his hair, showing his agitation. "We don't know, Rose. She ran out to a local coffee shop this morning and hasn't come back. I've contacted everyone I know, but no one has seen or heard from her. Both my folks came over to help and, you know, provide moral support. Have you heard anything from her recently? Anything at all?"

"Well, yes, we spoke just yesterday morning in fact."

This is news to Edward but, of course, he and Bella hadn't done much talking after he got home from the hospital yesterday.

"Wow, okay. Um, how was she? How did she seem? Was she upset about anything? Was anything bothering her?"

"She was doing . . . okay. Frankly, based on our discussion, I'm more than a little surprised she's not there. Have you and Bella talked much since you got home? I know she was anxious to see and talk with you."

Moments of the past twenty-four hours flash across Edward's memory. Bella saying it was important for them to talk. Bella wanting to put off sex so they could talk first.

 _Oh, fuck, what had happened? Did he miss some sign? Could it be possible that Bella wanted so badly to talk because she wasn't happy? No. That couldn't be it. He has faith in their connection. However, he can't pass up the opportunity to see if Rose will confirm that._

"Rose, please hold on a minute," he says. He turns to his parents who are now standing near the kitchen island, waiting to hear whatever news Edward may have.

"I'm going to take this in my office. I'll fill you in when I'm off the phone," he tells them.

"Of course, son," Carlisle replies.

Edward quickly walks to his office, located off the front hall, and closes the door behind him.

"Sorry about that Rose, I was just getting some privacy for our conversation. I have to ask, when you and Bella talked, did she say anything about being unhappy? I mean, did she say anything at all that might make you think that she has chosen . . . to . . . to leave me?" He can barely get the question out, and his voice conveys the hurt caused by the thought.

"Edward," Rose begins, her voice warm with empathy. "I know that Bella did want to speak to you about some things, and it's not my place to tell you about them. However, I can absolutely, one hundred percent guarantee you that she wasn't going to leave. She's madly in love with you. She loves the life you have and appreciates it now more than ever. If she didn't come home, it was not by her choice."

"Oh, thank God. And thank you, Rose. I've had so many people suggesting that she left intentionally, even though I knew that was impossible. But, it was just starting to wear on me. Then this idiotic Keystone Cop was here and suggested that, if she didn't leave on her own because she was unhappy, then chances were that I did something to harm her!"

"What the fuck!" Rose exclaims.

"Yes, my thoughts exactly. Thank goodness Charlie's on his way."

"Charlie's coming to Seattle? That's good. That's very, very good."

"I agree. He immediately knew that Bella wouldn't simply leave. He should be here in about ninety minutes."

"Well, if I know the Chief, you can bet he'll be there faster than that."

"He did mention he'd be driving with the lights on."

"Listen, Edward, can I suggest something?"

"Sure, of course."

"When Charlie gets there, and you have a chance to talk to him, try to sit down with him privately."

"Oh. Well, um, it's just my parents who are here right now . . ."

"I know. I just think things might be a little more productive if you do."

"Oka-ay," he replies, dragging out the word.

"Just, if you can. All right?" Rose presses.

"Yes, all right, Rose," he agrees.

"Keep me in the loop, too. You have my cell number right?"

"Yes, it's in our address book. I'll be sure to let you know the moment I hear anything."

"Thanks, Edward. Just remember, she didn't leave you, and we will find her."

"Right. Thanks, Rose. We'll talk soon. Bye."

"Bye, Edward."

Edward disconnects the call but stays in his office to reflect on the conversation. He is overjoyed to get confirmation from Bella's best friend that she had no intention of leaving him, of walking away from all they have together. He can't imagine what Bella wanted to discuss with him but is confident in Rose's assessment that it wasn't something that would drive Bella away. Yes, overall, it was an encouraging conversation, and his heart lifts at the thought. Although, it also confirms that Bella is likely being prevented from coming home and could be in danger.

Returning to the kitchen, he puts the receiver back in the cradle then crosses to the living room to join his parents, now sitting on the sofa.

"That was Bella's friend, Rosalie Hale," he begins.

"Oh yes. She's the model, right, dear?" Esme asks.

"Yes, that's right. Anyway, she was concerned because she wasn't able to reach Bella. She spoke to her earlier this week, I guess," he explains.

"Does she have any thoughts?" Carlisle asks.

"Only that she's positive Bella would not have left of her own accord."

"Yes, well, I think we can all agree on that, can't we Esme?" Carlisle asks, glancing at his wife.

For a split second, Esme seems startled by the question, but she recovers quickly. "Absolutely, darling. There's no question that Isabella loves you and would not have chosen to leave," she offers.

"Right. Well, I guess now all we can do is wait for Charlie to get here," Edward remarks as he leans back on the sofa, his head dropping back. He rubs his face with his hands and lets out a loud sigh.

Finally, at just past 4:15, the doorbell rings again and Edward practically sprints to answer it. This time his relief is palpable when he pulls it open and sees his father-in-law standing there, confident and stalwart. There's a look about him that says he always achieves what he sets out to do. It's just the boost that Edward needs.

"Charlie," he says with relief.

"Edward. Any word from our girl?"

Edward swallows down the lump in his throat. "No. Nothing." The waiver in his voice is barely discernable.

Charlie looks at him hard, then suddenly pulls him in for a hug. "It's okay, son. We'll find her." Stepping back, he gives Edward a final pat on the back before entering the house. "Let's get to work."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Milan . . ._

RPOV

"Bernardo, darling, I'm sorry too. I hadn't intended to leave on such short notice," Rose says into her cell phone as she steps out of the taxi, pulling the strap of her carry-on over her shoulder.

"No, I've had a wonderful time, but there's a family emergency back home that I need to help with. Oh, you're such a dear to offer, but no, I'm fine going back on my own. Of course, I'll keep in touch. I'll be sure to call you the next time I'm anywhere near Milan. Ciao, darling!" She ends the call, walking briskly into the airport.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing!**

 **So, according to Google, Bernardo means 'bold as a bear.' I couldn't resist giving a little nod to the original story and Emmett's fateful end. Rose knows she needs to be with someone as bold as a bear, she just hasn't found the right one!**

 **This was a little short, maybe I'll post again over the weekend. Think I should?**

 **A lot of people have helped me in this process as prereaders, betas and cheerleaders (often all three at once). You all have my sincere gratitude: Owlsarebirdstoo, Ana Rodfranco, SunflowerFran, Tiffany L Cullen. Oh, and Beegurl13 made me this awesome banner. You can see it on my Facebook page, Amy Gold (Amethyst Gold).**

 **Standard Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **If you are so inclined, check out the Pay It Forward Facebook group. Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be a Rookie . . . a new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be an Encore . . . a new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be a Classix . . . one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love. If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, feel free to send it in for the Classix section.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: It's the weekend! Bonus post because I love you all so much. Plus, we get to meet someone new . . . I think you'll like it!**

* * *

Inside the house, Charlie greets Carlisle and Esme. They are not friends, but friendly acquaintances and the level of formal politeness is just shy of awkward.

"Charlie, we're all worried about Bella," Carlisle says, shaking his hand. "I'm glad you arrived so quickly. I know it's a comfort to Edward – well, all of us, really – to have you here."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else," Charlie responds. "Esme, nice to see you again," he says, giving her a nod in greeting.

"You as well, Charles. Let's go into the living room and sit, shall we?" she says, motioning him further inside.

"Thank you, Esme, but, I think I'll stand for now. Been sitting in that cruiser for too long as it is." He walks to the fireplace, perusing the room as he goes.

"Of course," she replies, sitting primly on the edge of the sofa. Carlisle sits next to her and Edward eases into the chair.

Charlie spots a photo of Bella on the mantle, and his eyes linger on the image of her smiling face before turning around. "So, Edward, bring me up to date on what's happened while I was on the road. Did Seattle PD send anyone over? The chief here is a police academy buddy of mine. I talked to Banner personally and he said he would send someone over to talk to you."

Edward snorts and rolls his eyes. Carlisle answers the question. "Yes, an officer came by. I think we all hope that he's not an example of the best Seattle has to offer."

Charlie's eyes narrow. "What do you mean?"

Edward stands quickly and starts pacing. "He means that knucklehead, Officer Newton, wasn't really interested in helping," he supplies. "He took down some basic information about what happened and then said if Bella hadn't left on her own, I had probably done something to hurt her, make her disappear."

"What!" Charlie clenches his jaw and his mustache twitches. "That's all he did?"

"Well, he did take down a basic description of Bella, and I emailed her picture to his precinct," Carlisle says. "He was going to issue an APB."

"That's the least he could do. I'll call Banner back and see if we can get a little better help. Any other developments?"

"Nothing new to report from any of the people I've contacted," Edward says. "None of them have seen or heard from her. Dad visited the coffee shops that she may have gone to and no one recognized her. Oh, but Rosalie Hale called a while ago looking for her."

"Really?" Charlie asks, surprise clear in his expression. "Why was Rose calling?"

"She had been trying to reach Bella on her cell phone and was concerned when she wasn't able to. They spoke recently, and she confirmed that Bella had no intention of leaving," Edward explains.

"Of course she didn't," Charlie says. "Well, let me give Banner a call. Edward, do you mind if I use your office? I'm pretty disappointed in his officer and this conversation may not be suitable for polite company."

"Sure you can, Charlie. Help yourself to whatever you need," he replies.

Charlie nods and heads to Edward's office, pulling out his cell phone as he goes.

"Edward, would you like me to make some sandwiches?" Esme asks. "It's been a long day. You haven't eaten much, and I'm sure Charles hasn't either."

"Sure, Mom, whatever you think," he replies distractedly, raking his hand through his hair as he walks to the French doors that open onto the patio. He stands there, staring out across the lawn.

As Esme goes into the kitchen, Carlisle picks up a magazine from the coffee table and settles back on the sofa.

Each of them are absorbed in their own thoughts then, though they do occasionally hear Charlie's raised voice. The words aren't distinguishable, but the tone makes it clear how upset he is by the police response.

It's not long before Charlie returns to the living room and Edward turns to him eagerly. "Well, it took a little effort to track Banner down. Apparently, he's gone to a birthday party for one of his grandkids, but I found him," he says. Looking directly at Edward, he continues. "He wanted me to deliver his personal apology for the way his officer treated you this afternoon, Edward. Evidently, this Newton fella has been messing up in a number of areas lately. Dave made it clear to him that this was an opportunity to redeem himself. He'll be having a little 'come to Jesus' with Newton tomorrow. I wouldn't be surprised if his days on the force are numbered. However, on the upside, Dave's going to send over one of their best detectives. He's currently traveling back from out of town, but will be here in a couple of hours."

"A detective," Edward says. "That sounds good. It is good, right Charlie?"

"Sure is. He'll have more leeway than a beat cop. Lots more contacts, too."

"So the commissioner knew that this Officer Newton was incompetent and he sent him here anyway?" Carlisle asks.

"Didn't say he was incompetent," Charlie replies. "Dave said he used to be a stand-out officer, but lately has been messing up in ways he shouldn't. He knew this was a situation where he had to perform to the best of his ability. Dave really thought Newton was starting to turn a corner. Regardless, he's got one of his best heading our way, so we'll just put Newton in the past."

"Can't be soon enough for me," Edward says.

"That's excellent news," Esme adds. "Charles, Edward, I've made some sandwiches and a little fruit salad. You both should eat to keep up your energy level."

"Aren't you and Dad having anything?" Edward asks.

"Carlisle, I was thinking we should head home, don't you agree?" Esme asks.

Rising from the sofa, Carlisle turns to Charlie. "Is there anything more we can do here to help you this evening, Charlie?"

"I really don't think so. There's not much we can do until the detective gets here. Then, I hate to say it, but we are moving into a Sunday evening. We may know that something fishy is going on, but without evidence of foul play, we're pretty limited in what we can do right now. Tomorrow we should be able to take more action," he says.

"Then, it's probably best that Esme and I go home. Edward, I'll contact the hospital and make sure they get coverage for your upcoming shifts. I'll also see what I can do to lighten my caseload so I can be available to help."

"Thanks, Dad. I really appreciate it."

"It's settled then," Esme says. "Carlisle and I both have some calls to make, and we'll clear our schedules as much as possible. But, if you need us here, just call, and we'll come right over."

"Okay, Mom. Thanks."

They all say their goodbyes. After Carlisle and Esme have left, Charlie and Edward sit at the island counter and dish up some food. Once situated, Edward stares at his plate before looking up at Charlie.

"I don't think I can eat," he says.

"You have to Edward. Just like you'll have to sleep when the time comes. We're both worried, but we need to stay nourished and rested, so we're able to help Bella."

Edward nods in understanding, picking up his sandwich and reluctantly taking a bite.

After eating, Edward and Charlie spend the next couple of hours making phone calls. Charlie filling Renee in on the situation and convincing her to wait at least a day or so before flying out. He also checks in with the Forks PD, just in case anyone has seen Bella out that way. Edward makes another round of calls to Bella's friends and colleagues but finds out nothing new.

Around seven pm the doorbell rings. They walk to the door together. Edward opens it to find a casually dressed, giant of a man standing there.

"Dr. Cullen?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm Edward Cullen."

"I'm Detective Emmett McCarty. Chief Banner sent me."

"Detective, pleased to meet you," Edward says, shaking his hand. "We're glad you're here. This is my father-in-law, Charlie Swan. Charlie is the chief of police in Forks, where my wife grew up."

"Chief Swan," Emmett says, offering his hand. "I'm familiar with your work. It's a real pleasure to meet you, sir."

"You're familiar with small-town police work?" Charlie asks, shaking his hand.

Emmett laughs lightly. "What I mean is, my former partner, Liam Brennan, worked with you and some of your officers on a case a number of years back. A fugitive from Seattle was thought to be heading through your area of the state. Liam couldn't say enough good things about how well your department was run. Said you and your officers were top-notch and he'd be lucky to work you again. So, yes, I'm familiar with your work."

"Well, isn't that something. I remember working that case with Liam. He was one hell of a detective."

"Yes, sir, he was," Emmett replies. "He retired a couple of years ago, but we keep in touch. When he's not on a beach sipping fruity drinks decorated with umbrellas." He smiles a wide grin that shows his dimples.

Charlie laughs. "If anything except beer and an occasional scotch ever crossed his lips I'll wear a tutu. Come on in so Edward and I can tell you about Bella and what we think may have happened."

Emmett's face turns serious, and he nods as Edward leads him into the house, Charlie bringing up the rear.

They settle in the living room, Emmett declining a beverage, and Edward tells the story of his day. Everything from Bella's leaving for coffee to his waking up hours later without her there. His efforts to connect with any of her friends who may have talked to her. His father's unproductive trek to the coffee shops, and Officer Newton's upsetting visit.

"I'm familiar with Newton," Emmett says. "He used to be a good cop, but now he's just an ass; a real jerk. I don't know what happened, but I'm not surprised that the chief has his eye on him. I'm sorry about his lack of action in this case. Dr. Cullen, I apologize for his implication about your involvement. That was entirely uncalled for."

"Thank you, Detective, I appreciate that. And please, call me Edward."

"All right. And you should call me Emmett. Now, Newton said he would issue an APB? I haven't seen anything come across the wire this afternoon."

"Yes. My dad gave him a description of Bella and Newton also told him what email address to send her picture to. Does it take some time for those to get issued?"

"It shouldn't take this long. I'll be going into the station when I leave here and make sure it gets done right away. In the meantime, I think you should know that there's not a whole lot we can do right this minute. She's an adult, we have no evidence of foul play, and she's been gone less than," he glances at his watch, "twelve hours. On top of that, it's Sunday evening. Unfortunately, it's just going to be hard to make much progress tonight. It sounds like you've done all the right things, calling friends, checking her intended destination and so forth. We can start double-checking those things tomorrow. I'll also start processing the paperwork to have her phone pinged. If we're lucky, that will give us a lead on her location."

"Charlie said we might not be able to do much this evening," Edward says, nodding. "I didn't think about the fact that you could track her phone. I'm afraid it's been turned off, or the battery's died. Will you still be able to find anything?"

"We should at least be able to find the location it was in the last time it was in use. Depending on the phone and the carrier, we might be able to do even better than that. What's her cell number and who's the provider?"

Edward gives him the information, which Emmett jots down in his notebook. "Okay. Now, a physical description and a photo if you have it?"

"Of course," Edward says. "She's 5'6" about 120 pounds; she has wavy chestnut brown hair that reaches down to about the middle of her back; dark brown eyes. I can text you a picture from my phone if that works?"

"That works," Emmett replies and they spend a moment selecting a photo from Edward's phone that is then sent to Emmett.

"Do you need anything else?" Edward asks.

"Do you know what she was wearing?"

Edward closes his eyes, ducking his chin and shaking his head in chagrin. "No. No, I can't even tell you what she was wearing. She woke me up to say she was leaving and I went right back to sleep. I didn't even notice." His voice is strained, heavy with guilt.

Charlie, who's seated on the couch with Edward, leans over and puts his hand on his shoulder. "It's all right, son. That's not something to beat yourself up over. It's the physical description that's most important, anyway."

"That's absolutely right," Emmett says. Pulling some business cards out of his wallet, he places them on the coffee table. "That's my card. It has all my contact information. If anything happens, you call me. Any time of the day or night. This is my primary case right now, and I'll be focusing all my attention on finding your wife, Edward."

"Thank you," Edward says as they all stand. "It means a lot to know that there's someone who will be looking for her as hard as we are."

"I'm in this with you. I'll do my best to bring her back to you." He and Edward shake hands.

"Thank you, Emmett. Your professionalism is greatly appreciated," Charlie says. "Let me walk you out."

After showing Emmett to the door, Charlie returns to the living room to find Edward seated on the couch, elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He is the picture of defeat.

"Edward?" he says.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Edward asks. "Just wait?"

"Yes, now we wait," Charlie confirms with a nod of his head.

* * *

 **A/N: I love me some Emmett, don't you? Someone asked if we'd be hearing from Bella soon and the answer is yes. We'll see her in Chapter 15 and really start hearing from her in Chapter 16, so hang in there!**

 **Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing, I can't tell you how much it means to me.**

 **A lot of people have helped me in this process as prereaders, betas and cheerleaders (often all three at once). You all have my sincere gratitude: Owlsarebirdstoo, Ana Rodfranco, SunflowerFran, Tiffany L Cullen. Oh, and Beegurl13 made me this awesome banner. You can see it on my Facebook page, Amy Gold (Amethyst Gold).**

 **Standard Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **If you are so inclined, check out the Pay It Forward Facebook group. Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be a Rookie . . . a new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be an Encore . . . a new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be a Classix . . . one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love. If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, feel free to send it in for the Classix section.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: What's this? Yep, another update . . . because I can! And this one's a beast! Someone has a lot to say, shall we see who it is?**

* * *

Early the next morning, Charlie and Edward are in the kitchen waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. It was a long night for both of them. Despite his worry, Charlie was able to call on his years of training to force his mind to quiet and his body to relax so he could get much-needed sleep. Edward, who was used to forcing his body to stay awake and alert beyond normal limits at the hospital, didn't succumb until total exhaustion overcame him in the early hours of the morning.

Emmett had texted them both saying he would be at the house by eight to fill them in on his plan for the day. When the doorbell rings at exactly eight, Edward answers and leads Emmett into the kitchen.

"Morning, Emmett," Charlie says with a nod. "Coffee?"

"Sure, thank you, Charlie." While Charlie pours, Edward invites Emmett to have a seat at the kitchen island before sitting back down himself and taking a bleary-eyed drink from his own cup.

"Didn't get much sleep, did you, Edward?" Emmett asks.

"I finally dozed off around four or so. How can I sleep when I don't know where Bella is? If she's safe? Warm? Able to sleep herself?" He rakes his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I hear you, man," Emmett replies with a nod. "Let's talk about the day."

Charlie sets a steaming cup of coffee in front of him and joins them at the island. "First things first though Emmett. Did you get that APB issued?" he asks.

"Absolutely. I did that as soon as I got to the station last night. It was out across the wire by nine pm, so all units have been keeping an eye out for her starting last night. I also left word with the chief about how Newton messed that up. It's irrelevant to how we'll run this case from here on out, but I wanted him to know."

"Thank you, Emmett," Charlie says, nodding.

"Also, the chief has given me an extra pair of hands for this case since I'm currently without a partner. Banner assigned Peter Martin. He's already working on the paperwork needed to ping Bella's phone. With some luck, we should be able to try to locate her phone by midday. He'll be by here later to meet you both."

"That's good news," Charlie says.

"So, what, it's just the two of you trying to find her? Talk about a needle in a haystack," Edward says crossly.

"No, it's not like that, son," Charlie replies.

"Charlie's right," Emmet says. "Peter and I are driving the bus on the search, but we've got access to all the manpower we need through the department. Every officer has their eyes peeled for her with the APB. And, as we have leads, we'll get all the help we need to follow them. I promise you, Edward."

"Yeah, sorry to snap at you man. I'm just at the end of my rope," Edward says.

"No worries, Edward. Let me tell you what I'll be doing today. I know you said that your father visited the local coffee shops yesterday, but I'll go back today. He's not a trained detective, there might be clues that he missed. Hopefully, by the time I'm done checking those out, Peter will have something for us on Bella's phone."

"Okay, that's a good plan. Can I do anything to help from here?" Edward asks. "I mean, I'd like to be out there with you, but I can't bring myself to leave, you know, just in case, by some miracle, she calls or something."

"I know what you mean, Edward. There's no need for you to come along. The best thing you can do is stay here; maybe touch base with her friends again if you feel up to it. You'll be staying here with him, right Charlie?"

"Yep. It's no good for either Edward or me to be alone right now."

"Right," Emmett says, standing up. "I'll be back after I check out the shops. I'll let you know if I hear anything from Peter before then. You both keep in touch as well."

"Will do," Charlie replies and he walks Emmett to the door. When he returns to the kitchen, he is met by the sight of Edward seated hunched over, his forehead resting on the cool granite counter.

Pursing his lips in thought, he watches Edward for a moment.

"What if we don't find her?" Edward asks, his voice muffled.

"We'll find her, son. I have absolutely no doubt of that," Charlie says firmly. He crosses the room to Edward and squeezes his shoulder. "Why don't you go take a hot shower? You'll be able to think better, and that can only help the situation."

Edward huffs out a laugh. "Do I smell that bad, Charlie?"

"I was practicing my diplomacy skills, kid, but if you're going to call me out, then, yes. You stink. Go get cleaned up."

Edward sits up and looks at Charlie with a determined expression. "Okay. A shower will help clear out the cobwebs. I won't be long," he says as he stands and leaves the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later Edward returns to the kitchen, unshaven but wearing clean clothes, his hair still damp from his shower. "Anything?" he asks.

"Your mother called," Charlie answers. "I told her there was no new news, but that Detective McCarty was diligently working the case. She said your father had to go to the hospital this morning but to call if you need anything."

"Right. Well, I guess I'll call Bella's friends again."

Charlie and Edward spend the next couple of hours doing all they can think of to find Bella and keep each other's spirits up. Edward calls Bella's friends again. Except for the fact that he can't reach Angela this morning, all the same people he spoke to yesterday answer his calls and share that they have not heard from her. Their level of concern rises but, really, what can they do?

Charlie calls the Forks Police Station to let them know he's going to be out of town for at least a few more days. He also reaches out to his closest friends, filling Billy Black and Harry Clearwater in on what's going on.

They are making some sandwiches around noon when the doorbell rings.

"That must be Emmett," Edward remarks, wiping his hands on a towel as he starts for the hallway.

"Thought he was going to text when he was on his way back," Charlie says.

"Maybe he forgot," Edward says over his shoulder as reaches for the handle and swings the door wide.

For a moment, he's completely speechless, looking into the crystalline blue eyes of the last person he expected to see on his doorstep this sunny Monday.

"Rose?" he says incredulously.

"Edward, I've been so worried my entire flight!" She steps forward and gives him a quick but tight hug. "Has there been any word from Bella?" she asks, stepping back to look up into his eyes. "Christ, you look like hell, not that I blame you."

"Rosalie?" Charlie says coming around Edward. "Well, hell's bells you're a sight for sore eyes. Come here, kid," he says, opening his arms wide and enveloping Rose a huge hug.

They step apart after a moment and Rose swipes at her eyes that are shimmering with tears. "Geez! You know I'm not a crier, Chief, and you've got me blubbering first thing!"

"Yeah, well, nothin' wrong with a few tears," Charlie says pragmatically.

"I can't believe you're here, Rose," Edward says, ushering her into the hallway and closing the door. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"It was sort of a spur of the moment thing," Rose answers. "After we spoke I decided I really wanted to be here. I just knew that something wasn't right and, well, Bella's like my sister. I had to come home."

"I'm really glad that you did," Edward says, pulling Rose in for another hug.

"Are you hungry? We were just making some lunch." Charlie offers.

Breaking their hug, Edward keeps his arm around Rose's shoulders as he walks her toward the kitchen. "I know you've been in Europe; where did you fly out of?" he asks.

"I departed from Milan and have been travelling about fourteen hours."

"You must be exhausted," Edward observes, pulling out a stool at the counter for her. Rose sits gracefully and crosses her legs. Even in casual dress after a day of travel, she is beautiful, and her mere presence makes the mood seem lighter.

"Well, I'm a pretty disciplined traveler. I forced myself to sleep and got some good rest. The food was horrid, however. I'd love one of your famous Dagwood sandwiches, Chief," she replies.

Charlie grins as he grabs a plate and starts making it. "Those model friends of yours know how you eat in real life?"

"Pshh," she huffs in reply. "They're all nut jobs. It's not like a body can actually survive on air and Evian. I eat real food, drink like a fish on occasion, and still curse like a sailor when the mood strikes. They can think what they like."

"Good to know some things never change," Charlie says, a light-heartedness in his tone for the first time in days.

"Can I get you something to drink, Rose? Evian perhaps?" Edward asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Very funny," she replies with an eye roll. "Tap water is fine. The colder, the better."

"Coming up." Edward fills a glass from the water pitcher that Bella keeps in the fridge, then adds several ice cubes before setting it on the counter in front of Rose. Charlie slides the plate with her sandwich over to her at the same time. The sandwich is several layers high with deli meat, cheese and vegetables hanging over the edges of the bread.

"This looks just as good as I remember. Thanks, Charlie," she says. "Now, fill me in on everything that's happened since I talked to you." Rose takes a giant bite out of the sandwich and looks at them expectantly. The momentary lightness that Rose's arrival brought is sucked out of the room in a heartbeat. Edward motions to Charlie to begin.

"Well, I have a friend in the Seattle PD, and he's put a detective on the case, Emmett McCarty. He should be by the house in a little while. We don't know what coffee shop Bell's was heading to yesterday morning. We know she didn't take her car and yesterday Edward's father visited all the shops within walking distance to see if anyone had seen her. He didn't turn up anything, but Emmett is doing the same thing today just in case the doc missed something."

"I've called all of Bella's friends and colleagues that I can think of, but no one has seen her," Edward adds.

"What about Angela?" Rose asks. "She's her closest friend here in Seattle, right?"

"When I talked to her yesterday she hadn't seen or heard from Bella. I wasn't able to reach her when I called again today," Edward replies. "Rose, what did Bella talk to you about when she called? You said that she wanted to discuss something with me. What was it?"

"Well, yes, she did want to talk to you. But it didn't have anything to do with wanting to leave you, Edward. I told you on the phone that I'm one hundred percent sure that she hasn't left this house and stayed away from you by choice."

"So what was it? What did she want to talk about?" Edward presses. Just then, the doorbell rings. "That's probably Emmett," he said, hurrying to the front hall.

Charlie has been watching the exchange between Edward and Rose. With his lips pursed and his head tilted slightly he regards her for just a moment before speaking. "Is there something we should know about your conversation with Bella, Rosalie?"

Rose glances at him. Instead of seeing the face of her best friend's dad, the man who was a surrogate father to her for years, Rose sees the guarded expression of a hardened law enforcement officer.

She looks down at the counter, lifting the napkin to wipe her mouth. When she's done, she raises her head, meeting Charlie's eyes directly and taking a deep breath before answering. "I really don't think so. She was struggling with some things, and I helped her get her head on straight. Gave her a verbal kick in the ass, actually. I want to talk with the detective and give him a detailed account of our conversation just in case there's anything that will be helpful to him. But I'm going to ask you to give me a little leeway here, Chief. Some of what we talked about, well, Edward should only hear from Bella. Unless it's a matter of her safety, he won't be hearing those things from me."

Charlie huffed. He rubbed his hand roughly across his face before crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking hard at Rose. "You know what you're asking me, right?"

"I'm asking you to trust me, Chief. If you or Edward need to know, I _will_ tell you."

They can hear Edward leading Emmett down the hallway toward the kitchen. Charlie gives Rose a curt nod just as they entered the room.

"Good news, Charlie," Edward says, walking to the kitchen island. "Emmett said they were able to ping Bella's cell phone."

"Already? That is good news," Charlie replied.

"Yes. We got a hit from the cell tower closest to the coffee shop over on East Union Street," Emmett says.

"That's the one furthest from here," Edward explains excitedly. "Bella and I went there for the first time a few months ago. We don't go there a lot because the others are closer, but we both fell in love with their pastries. We would make the trek occasionally as a treat."

"Peter is already in the area with some uniformed officers. They're searching for the phone and will also question staff at the shop. I had just finished interrogating the staff at the second coffee shop on the list and wanted to come here to tell you personally. Pete will let me know as soon as they turn up anything."

"That sounds really promising," Rose remarks from her seat at the counter.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Rose, let me introduce you," Edward says. "This is the detective on the case, Emmett McCarty. Emmett, this is Bella's best friend, Rosalie Hale," Edward says.

Rose rises gracefully from her seat and steps forward with her hand extended. "I'm glad to meet you, detective," she says as she grasps Emmett's hand, giving it a firm shake.

He clears his throat before replying "My pleasure. I didn't realize a friend of Bella's would be here today."

"It was a surprise," Rose offers.

Emmett releases her hand and rubs the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, but you look really familiar. Is it possible we've met before?"

Charlie tries to stifle a chuckle, and Edward smirks. Rose rolls her eyes at them. "We haven't met before. I'm sure I would remember you if we had," she replies.

"Rosalie's a model," Charlie says. "She showed up on our doorstep just a while ago from Milan."

Emmett's eyebrows shoot up, and he looks at her questioningly. "I'm sure that was quite a surprise."

"Bella's like a sister to me," she says. "We spoke on the phone Saturday morning, and there's no way she just up and walked away from her life on Sunday. I had to be here to do whatever I can to help."

"I see," he replies. "Do you and Bella talk often?"

"Not as often as either of us would like, but we try to touch base with each other pretty regularly."

"So, were you surprised to hear from her on Saturday?" Emmett asked.

"In as much as I wasn't expecting her to call at that moment, yes it was a bit of surprise. However, I wasn't surprised to hear from her in general. I ended a job in Milan last month and decided to stay on for a mini break. Bella and I played phone tag a couple of times during my assignment there but didn't connect. The timing was such that I was not surprised she would be calling me again."

"What did you two discuss? Did Bella seem distressed at all? Upset?" Emmett presses.

Rosalie smiles at him. "Detective, I'm happy to give you all the details of our conversation. I'll share it with you word-for-word to the best of my memory, there's no need to interrogate me."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Hale –"

"Rosalie, please," she interjects.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie. But at this point, you're the last known person to have spoken with Bella other than Edward. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't glad to have the chance to talk with you. And please call me Emmett."

"Why don't you two go talk in Edward's office? Rose has already told us about her conversation with Bella. Edward, you can try again to reach Angela while I clean up these dishes," Charlie suggests. Rose shoots him a grateful look.

"Okay," Edward replies. "My study is right through that door in the hallway," he says, pointing the way.

Rosalie and Emmett agree; Emmett giving her an 'after you' gesture.

They enter the cozy room, Emmett closing the door quietly behind them. Rose sits in one of the comfortable wingchairs in front of Edward's desk so Emmett sits in the matching one a few feet away.

He opens his ever-present notebook before pinning Rose with his ice-blue gaze. "So why does Charlie want us to have this conversation in private?"

Rose huffs. "Clearly, you're good at your job," she replies.

"I've been doing this for a while."

"Right. Well, I told him I wanted to talk with you privately. There are things Bella and I discussed that Edward should only hear about from her. I'll tell you everything in case any of it is important to finding her. But, for now, I asked Charlie to trust me. I assured him that I would tell him and Edward specifics if it does relate to Bella's disappearance."

"I see. How about you just start from the beginning then? Bella called you on Saturday, is that right?"

"Yes, that's right. But before we get into that, I need to tell you that Bella loves Edward. To distraction, really. The kind of love they have for each other, well, I can only hope to have something like that one day."

"From what I've observed of Edward, he clearly is devoted to Bella."

"They're devoted to one another. But Bella made a mistake."

"A mistake? What kind of mistake?"

"Well, she was misled into believing something that wasn't true. It was a pretty elaborate ruse, actually, designed specifically to dupe her and to get her to take the bait."

"Oka-ay. You have to be less cryptic, Rosalie."

"Right, of course. I just don't want you to get the wrong impression of Bella. She made a bad decision and no matter what, it's going to create pretty big hurdles that she and Edward will have to work to get beyond, but it's not who she is, that's all."

"Okay. I get what you're saying. So, what did she talk to you about during your call?"

"She called pretty early; it was eight in the morning here in Seattle time."

"And you were in Milan. What time was it there?"

"Just about five in the afternoon."

"Was she upset?"

"Yes, she was when we started talking. By the end of the call, less so. We had talked through things, and she knew how she was going to deal with them. She had a plan."

"A plan?"

"I guess I should get down to the meat of the matter."

"Please."

"Bella slept with someone else. On Friday night."

Emmett quickly schools his expression, but Rose catches the brief look of surprise that crosses his face. He scribbles on his notepad before responding. "Doesn't really sound like someone who is madly in love with her husband."

"She was duped."

"Excuse me? How do you get duped into screwing someone else?"

"Have you met Esme? Edward's mother?"

"Yes. She and her husband were here when I first met Edward and Charlie. She was perfectly polite."

"I'm sure, she's rarely anything other than 'perfectly polite.' But Bella never had the type of relationship with Esme she had always hoped to have with her mother-in-law. It was fine. Esme was welcoming enough to Bella, but never terribly warm. I suppose you could characterize her behavior toward Bella as perfectly polite."

Emmett gives her a nod, acknowledging how she turned his assessment of Esme back on him. "Okay, so Esme is not the warm and cuddly type. I don't see how that leads to Bella fooling around on her husband."

"Of course. Something as ridiculous as that never would. However, Bella found out late Friday night, or early Saturday morning that Esme wasn't merely aloof toward her. Apparently, she hated Bella. Or at least the fact that she was married to Edward. Esme set up an elaborate ruse to convince Bella that Edward had cheated on her first. She even got Bella's best friend here in Seattle, Angela Weber, to help with the plan."

"So, Edward cheated on Bella, too? Wow, he really doesn't seem the type," Emmett mutters as he furiously writes notes.

"No!" Rose exclaims. "Edward's no more the type than Bella is."

Emmett looks at her dubiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Hear me out," Rose continues.

"I'm all ears."

"A couple of weeks ago, Bella saw a video of what she thought was Edward screwing another woman in his office at the hospital. As it turns out, it wasn't Edward, but it was very convincing. The guy looked enough like him and here's the real kicker; there was audio. The audio actually was Edward's real voice. I guess he's pretty vocal in the bedroom."

"But the video wasn't really him? How's that?"

"According to Bella, Esme enlisted Angela's help. The Cullens are old money, and they are friends with the Webers from way back. It seems that Angela had set her sights on Edward and Esme convinced her that it was possible for her to have him . . . if she helped with the plan. Angela visited Bella here at home quite regularly. During one of those visits, she planted a bug in Bella and Edward's bedroom. So Esme got authentic audio of Edward having sex with Bella. The guy in the video is the same guy that Bella slept with. Some asshole who goes by the initial J. He memorized what Edward said and just mouthed the words. They edited out Bella's voice completely."

"Wait, the guy in the video was the same one Bella spent the night with? How come she didn't realize that? And how did she get the video anyway?"

"It was quite the elaborate scam, Detective. I'm just getting started."

"Okay. Carry on then."

"The video footage was not high quality. The lighting was dim and the man never faced directly toward the camera. Add to that the fact that makeup was used to mimic Edward's rather distinctive jawline, and it was convincing. Combined with the audio is was downright damning.

"Your question about how Bella came to view the video is another good one. It also goes back to our dear friend, Angela. Bella said that Ang shared suspicions she had that Edward was fooling around with a staffer at the hospital. Then she set Edward up to look like he was lying to Bella. He called home to say he had to stay late due to an emergency surgery and mentioned that Angela would be assisting. Shortly after they hung up, Angela called Bella – I'm guessing just before she went to the operating room – and told Bella that she was home and didn't know anything about an emergency. From there, Bella admitted that she easily agreed to have Angela's boyfriend put a camera in Edward's office to see what they could find out. I presume that J and the other woman then snuck into the office when Edward was off duty and proceeded to make the video. Angela is the one who gave Bella the video. She then encouraged Bella that the best response was revenge sex."

"Revenge sex? You mean Bella never thought to just confront Edward about the video?"

"Believe me, I read her the riot act over that one, but no. Deep down there's a part of Bella that is still the shy, insecure girl she was when she met Edward in college. Bella's mom left when she was just a kid, and for a long time, she believed she was unlovable. There's a piece of her that still can't quite believe Edward picked her. Esme knew about Bella's mom and designed this whole thing to play on her insecurities. Angela didn't help when she discouraged talking to Edward and lobbied Bella to just give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Hence, the revenge sex."

"Bingo."

Emmett shakes his head as he continues to jot notes as quickly as he can. After a moment, he raises his head, blue eyes intense on Rose as he continues to question her. "So, this J fella. Who is he? How did Bella meet him?"

"I have no idea who he really is. Bella said she met him through Angela, but I wouldn't be surprised if Esme brought him into this. Esme told her that he was an actor from L. A."

"Why wouldn't she have met him through Angela?"

"Because she wasn't ever Bella's friend. When Esme found out that Angela was moving to Seattle, she helped her get a job in Edward's unit at the hospital. Then she brought her on board to help get Bella out of Edward's life. Angela pretended to be Bella's friend to advance Esme's plan with the enticement that she could also get close to Edward and be in the perfect position to step in after Esme got rid of Bella."

"'Got rid of'? You think Esme is behind Bella's disappearance?"

Rose cocks her head to one side, then the other, gazing at the ceiling as she ponders the question for a moment. When she turns back to Emmett, she offers a small shrug.

"I guess I don't know. Esme didn't directly threaten physical harm to Bella, but that's why I'm talking to you."

"But Esme did issue a different threat? When?"

"Well, let me tell you the rest of the sordid tale. Once Angela got Bella agreeing to the idea of revenge sex, she put her in contact with J. Supposedly he was a friend hers, and she vouched that he was a good guy, yadda, yadda. Anyway, after that, Angela suggested that the encounter be recorded. She told Bella that it was only fair for Edward to get a taste of his own medicine. The plan was to arrange for Edward to see the video somehow so that he would hurt like Bella did when she saw what she thought was Edward with another woman."

"So, there's a video of the entire night? Who has it?"

"I'm guessing Esme. After . . . well _after_ . . . Bella showered, and J was supposed to be putting the video onto a thumb drive for her to take with her. But, when she came out of the bathroom, Esme was sitting there with J."

Emmett's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Yep," Rose responds. "At that point, Esme told Bella everything. How she was never going to be good enough for Edward and that Esme wanted her out of his life. That she had gotten Angela to befriend her and enlisted her help in the plan to have Bella end up in bed with another guy. Then Esme issued her ultimatum. She told Bella that she had to leave Edward, by the end of the weekend. Esme didn't care what Bella said to him, but she wanted her out of his life. Esme was going to provide Bella with a stipend to live on and provide a lawyer to represent Bella in the divorce, but Bella was never to contact Edward again."

"But—"

Rose held up her finger as she continued. "Esme said that if Bella didn't willingly leave Edward – breaking things off as gently as she could – Esme would make sure he saw the tape. That would be a huge blow to Edward on its own, but she also threatened that it would find its way onto the internet, social media, etc. Of course, that would destroy Bella, embarrass both Edward's family and her own, and further ruin any chance to repair things with Edward. It was a pretty nasty threat."

Emmett lets out a low whistle as he slumps back in his chair. "That's some crazy shit."

Rose nods.

"So, Bella thinks Edward cheated based on a fake video. Her 'friend' Angela not only encourages her to have revenge sex, but to have it with a particular friend of hers, then to record it all. As it turns out, this is exactly what Mommy Dearest was orchestrating in an attempt to get Bella out of Edward's life. Is that right?"

"Basically, yes."

"Bella didn't see through any of it?"

"Listen, I know, all right? I went up one side of her, and down the other, with all the ways she was colossally stupid in this. But at the same time, Esme's planned this for years. _Years,_ detective. It was all aimed at playing on Bella's deepest insecurities, and it hit its mark."

"Right, right. Okay. Is there any chance that Bella did _choose_ to leave? If she was really spooked by Esme's threat, she could have opted to walk out of Edward's life."

"I know that seems like a reasonable possibility, detective, but you have to trust me that it's not what happened. By the end of my conversation with Bella on Saturday afternoon, she had decided to come clean with Edward. She was going to tell him what she did, but also everything that his mother had done to make it happen. She was not just going to give up on Edward and their life together. She had decided to fight for it. From someone who's been Bella's best friend forever, I'm confident that nothing would have swayed her from that course of action."

"Well, I appreciate your confidence in that belief, but I hope you understand that I need to consider all possibilities here, and Bella choosing to simply leave is definitely one."

"I understand. But you won't stop looking for her, will you?"

"Of course not. Hey, did Bella say anything more about the bug that Angela was supposed to have planted? Is it still here?"

"Holy shit! She didn't. I bet that didn't even cross her mind with everything she's been dealing with."

"Okay, I'll have to get the house swept for bugs. If we find anything, it would lend credence to Bella's story. It might also give us further leads. I won't be able to do that without letting Edward and Charlie know what we are doing and why."

Rosalie takes a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opens them, she gives Emmett a resigned nod.

"Do you think, presuming I'm correct and Bella didn't just decide to leave, do you think Esme had anything to do with her disappearance?"

Emmett takes a deep breath before replying. "Well, if what you say is true, Esme is really disturbed. Disturbed people do some pretty disturbing shit. There's a sex tape somewhere, and that raises alarm bells for me because of other things we're seeing escalate around the Seattle area. I'd like to talk to Angela, see if we can find this J fella. And Esme of course. I'll need to speak with her as well. Again, Charlie and Edward will want to know why."

Rose closes her eyes, her face scrunching up, almost as if she's in pain. "I understand. I'm going to have to crush Edward's heart. How soon do I have to tell him?" she asks resignedly.

When there's no reply, she opens her eyes to look at Emmett. He's regarding her as he rubs his chin in thought. Though not cold, his gaze is calculating; the detective in him weighing all he knows and trying to make connections. Finally, he answers her.

"I don't think it needs to be today. I'm going to trust you, Rosalie, and your instinct that Bella wouldn't just leave. There's paperwork involved in getting the house swept for bugs and I'll need to bring my boss into the loop before we start bringing people in for questioning based on hearsay.

"This Esme thing is, well, it's pretty fucked up honestly. I need to do a little digging, see what I can find. There are also specific things I'll have my partner on this case look into. If I find anything to corroborate what you've told me, it's going to change the focus of this entire case. No, not today. But soon, Rosalie. Very soon."

"That's more than fair. I don't want to keep it from them either, not if it has anything to do with Bella's disappearance."

Just then, Emmett's phone rings. "McCarty," he says by way of greeting. "Yeah? Great. Okay, I'll be right there." He disconnects the call and meets Rose's curious gaze.

"That was my partner," he says, standing and walking toward the door. "They have a lead from the coffee shop."

"Oh, thank God!" Rose whispers, following him from the room.

"Edward! Charlie!" Emmett calls down the hallway.

"In here," Edward replies from the living room where he and Charlie had situated themselves. Emmett pauses in the entryway, turning sideways so Rose can slip past him. He turns to look at Edward who has risen from his chair. Emmett's excited eyes meet Edward's strained ones.

"We may have something at the coffee shop," he says.

"Did they find Bella's phone?" Charlie asks.

"No. But one of the baristas remembers Bella being there Sunday morning. Fortunately, they have security cameras, and Pete says that Bella was recorded entering and leaving. He's bringing the video to the station. I need you to follow me there so you can tell me if you recognize anyone else on the footage."

"Of course," Edward eagerly agrees. "Finally, I get to do something other than make phone calls."

"You know I'm coming along, right McCarty?" Charlie asks.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Chief," Emmett replies.

"Shit. Rose, I hate to ask, but do you mind holding down the fort here?" Edward asks. "Just in case . . . "

"Of course, Edward," she answers.

"Make yourself at home, settle into the guest bedroom, ransack the fridge . . . or the bar. Whatever you need," Edward says as he slips on his shoes.

"Edward, don't worry about a thing. I've got it. Call me when you learn something," she assures him.

"Thank you," Edward says hurriedly as he follows Emmett toward the front door.

Charlie throws an arm around her shoulders and gives her a fatherly kiss on her temple. "Thanks, Rose. We'll be in touch soon," he says, before disappearing down the hallway.

The front door swings closed as Rose takes a deep breath and whispers a desperate prayer for the safe return of her best friend.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing!**

 **A lot of people have helped me in this process as prereaders, betas and cheerleaders (often all three at once). You all have my sincere gratitude: Owlsarebirdstoo, Ana Rodfranco, SunflowerFran, Tiffany L Cullen. Oh, and Beegurl13 made me this awesome banner. You can see it on my Facebook page, Amy Gold (Amethyst Gold).**

 **Standard Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **If you are so inclined, check out the Pay It Forward Facebook group. Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be a Rookie . . . a new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be an Encore . . . a new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be a Classix . . . one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love. If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, feel free to send it in for the Classix section.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Let's see if we learn anything at the police station . . .**

* * *

Twenty-five minutes later Emmett has led Edward and Charlie to a small conference room in the police station.

"Pete's got our tech guys hooking the video recording from the coffee shop's security cameras into our system. It's all digital, so we'll be able to view it on the screen over there," Emmett explains, pointing to the narrow wall at the far end of the room that is covered with a white screen. "Pete will be in as soon as it's ready to go and you both will get a chance to meet him."

"That's great," Charlie says. "Any luck finding Bella's cell phone?"

"Not yet. The uniforms that went to the scene with Pete are still in the area doing a search." Emmett drags his hand through his hair as he takes a deep breath. "Look, I think it's important that I remind both of you . . . the ping we got off Bella's phone just tells us that she was in the area of that cell tower before her phone stopped communicating. It doesn't mean she used her phone or that we'll ever even find it."

"We understand, Emmett. I guess this potential lead just has us feeling optimistic," Edward replies.

"Okay. That's good. I just want to make sure we're not getting ahead of ourselves is all," Emmett says.

Just then, the door swings open and a tall, lean, brown-haired man strides in. He's wearing navy slacks and a light blue button-down shirt. He's also wearing a shoulder holster with a pistol snugly strapped in place and is carrying a small laptop tucked under his arm.

"Hey, Pete," Emmett says. "Let me introduce you. This is Edward Cullen, Bella's husband, and Charlie Swan, her father. Charlie is the chief of police in Forks."

"Pleased to meet you both," Pete says, shaking their hands in turn as the men exchange greetings.

"I understand you found some videotape of Bella?" Edward asks.

"Yes, that's correct," Pete answers. "One of the baristas at The Mean Bean Café remembered waiting on her Sunday morning. Said that there was nothing unusual going on that he noticed. Just an order for coffee and some pastries and Bella wasn't acting strangely at all. The video corroborates that. However, I think we do have a lead. There are a couple of video clips here. Let me show you."

Pete sits at the table and opens the laptop. Typing quickly, it's just a few moments before images start to flicker on the screen and Pete pushes the pause button.

"Okay," he says, "what you're going to see first is the recording from the shop's inside camera. You will see Bella entering the shop at 8:23 a.m. She walks to the counter, waits in line for several minutes to order, then pays and picks up her order. The barista served the coffee in some thermoses that Bella provided. Bella places the pastry box and the thermoses in the tote bag she is carrying before exiting. She's in the shop for only thirteen minutes." Pete explains. "Now, from our perspective, there's nothing unusual happening here, but I'm going to ask you both to pay attention to others in the shop. We need to know if you recognize anyone in the video or if anything strikes you as unusual, okay?"

"Sure-"

"Yeah-" Edward and Charlie answer at the same time.

"Okay, here we go." Pete pushes play, and the images on the screen come to life.

"Oh God," Edward murmurs as he watches Bella enter the shop, looking beautiful to him even in the grainy black and white image. He blinks several times quickly, fighting the sudden prick of tears.

"Does anyone in the background look familiar to you, Edward?" Emmett asks after a moment.

"No, no one," Edward says as he scans the faces of the others on the screen.

"Okay. Anything seem suspicious to you, Chief?" he asks Charlie.

"Not so far. Everything looks on the up-and-up," Charlie replies.

"All right, that's okay," Pete says. "We'll watch the whole thing, and you let us know if anything strikes either of you as odd."

As Pete turns off the video several minutes later, Charlie slowly shakes his head while Edward takes several deep breaths.

"So, we know she was fine at 8:36 yesterday morning," Charlie says.

"Right. But wait there's more," Pete says.

"More?" Edward asks.

"Yes. The shop has sidewalk seating in the summer, so they also have an outside camera. We can see Bella entering and exiting the shop and there are several people outside so I'd like you to look at that footage as well."

Pete spends a minute typing into the computer before a new video starts playing.

"Okay, if you watch the left side of the screen you'll see Bella come into view, turning the corner and proceeding toward the café door," he says.

"There she is," Edward says as he watches her appear on the screen.

"She looks perfectly normal," Charlie observes. "It certainly doesn't appear as if anything is out of the ordinary when she arrived."

"I would agree," Pete says. "Now, she says something to the couple seated here . . ." he pauses the video and points to the screen. "I'll take it back a couple of seconds so you can see it again. It seems to me like a generic greeting or 'excuse me' as she slides past the woman's seat. The seating is pretty crowded on the sidewalk. Edward, do you recognize this couple?"

"No, I've never seen them before," he answers.

"Okay, well here's the interaction once more." Pete starts the recording again and they all watch until Bella enters the café.

"That doesn't look suspicious to me, Pete," Emmett observes. "And Bella doesn't seem nervous or anything."

"I agree," Edward says.

"Let me fast forward here since we've already looked at the video of her inside the café," Pete says. He spends a few moments advancing the recording then puts it on play again. "We should see her exit in a second here."

They all watch the screen, and the café door opens. A young man walks through, then pauses, turning part way to hold the door open for Bella who exits after him. She smiles and says something to him before he nods and turns away, walking off in the opposite direction.

"How about that fella, Edward? Do you know him?" Emmett asks, holding up his finger toward Pete to pause the video.

"No. I'd say he was just being polite and holding the door for her."

"Okay," Pete says. "Now, Bella does speak to a woman here in a moment. I've only viewed it once, and it didn't look particularly suspicious, but let me see what you think."

He puts the video in motion once more and the men watch as Bella again weaves through the tables and chairs on the sidewalk. She moves past the seating area and walks toward the corner. A man and a woman are standing near the building. They are dressed in cycling gear, and their heads are close together over what appears to be a map.

As Bella nears them, the woman glances at her. Then she says something to the man and waves a finger in his face before grabbing the map and walking briskly toward Bella. The woman stops Bella, and they spend a few moments looking at the map together. Bella can be seen pointing to the map, then looking up and gesturing down the street, indicating a series of turns with her hand.

"Can you make out where she's directing those cyclists to?" Charlie asks.

Pete pauses the video. "Not yet. I've already talked to a colleague who's going to try to figure it out as soon as we are done with the recording. There's been quite a bit of road work going on in that area with road closures and detours, so my guess is that it's not going to be a simple thing, but we'll work on it."

"Does that man or woman look familiar to you, son?" Charlie asks Edward.

"No, I've never seen them before," Edward answers dejectedly.

"Well, there's a little more on here before we lose sight of Bella," Pete says, putting the video in motion again.

The men watch as Bella talks to the woman for another moment. The woman turns to the man and says something to him. He opens the small pack that's hooked on his waist and rifles through it. Looking back at the woman, he shakes his head and motions toward the corner, saying something back to the woman as he walks in the direction he indicated.

"Where's he going?" Edward asks.

"There's a bike rack around the corner. I would guess that's his destination, but we can't know for sure. So far, we haven't found any security cameras on that side of the block," Pete answers.

As he's talking, they continue to watch the screen. Bella sets her tote bag down on the sidewalk and reaches into her purse, pulling out a pen. Taking the map from the woman, she draws on it for a moment, apparently tracing a route, before handing it back. The woman gives Bella a smile and some enthusiastic nods before following the man. Bella takes a moment to put the pen back in her purse and picks up the tote before heading in the same direction and disappearing around the corner.

Pete stops the video and Charlie leans forward, looking at him intently. "I know you saw what I just saw," he says, giving him a glare.

"What? What are you talking about?" Edward asks. "It seemed like an innocent encounter."

"The last we see of Bella is her disappearing around the same corner where those cyclists just went," Emmett says.

"Right," Pete says. "This is the only lead we have right now. Whether or not this couple is involved in Bella's disappearance, they are the last people we know to have spoken to her."

"You have to find them!" Edward exclaims, slamming his hand on the table. Charlie reaches over and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Edward, you're sure that man and woman aren't familiar to you?" Charlie asks.

"Positive. I don't recognize them."

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Charlie asks the detectives.

"Pete, do you think we can grab any decent facial pictures from this video? Put out some posters and have our beat cops be on the lookout?"

"I do think there are some good shots of their faces, so that's definitely the place to start," he replies.

"We can also go door to door on that side of the block where they disappeared. We might find a property owner with a security camera," Emmett says.

"Right. The officers who went there with me this morning are already doing that, as they continue the search for Bella's cell phone," Pete explains.

"So, Pete and I are going to be moving this investigation ahead as fast as possible," Emmett says to Edward and Charlie. "At this point, I think that you should go back to your place and we'll let you know if anything breaks."

Edward lets loose a frustrated growl as he stands suddenly and starts to pace. "That's it? Go back and wait patiently for you guys to find something?"

"Edward—" Emmett starts, only to be interrupted.

"No!" Edward yells. "All I've done since this nightmare started is sit at home and wait. We know she was alive and well just yesterday. We _have_ to find her! Now! I can't just sit and do nothing any longer!"

"Son, I know it's difficult to wait," Charlie says. "But Emmett and Pete have actually found some substantial leads in a very short time. If we interfere, we could make their job harder."

"Thank you, Charlie. You're absolutely correct," Pete says.

Charlie levels him with a hard stare. "I know I am. But let me make something perfectly clear. I understand this is a difficult case right now and I'm confident that you both are focusing on the many parts of it that require attention. However, the first inkling I get that any potential lead isn't being pursued, and I'll be out there tracking it down myself. Am I clear?"

"Crystal, Chief," Emmett answers. "I'm encouraged that we have this lead. We'll keep you informed of any developments."

Edward places his hands on the table and leans forward to come eye-to-eye with Emmett. "You find her!" he commands.

"We'll do our absolute best, Edward. I promise you that," Emmett responds.

Charlie nods at both detectives and ushers Edward out of the room.

As soon as the door is shut behind them, Emmett turns to Pete. "I have something else on this case that we need to talk about . . ."

* * *

 **A/N: Some folks have been asking, when will we hear from Bella? Good news, next up we will FINALLY learn what happened to her! Well . . . we'll learn what happened when she left the coffee shop at least.** **After that, you'll get a steady diet of BPOV posts** **.**

 **Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. It makes me giddy when my inbox pings with a new review!**

 **A lot of people have helped me in this process as prereaders, betas and cheerleaders (often all three at once). You all have my sincere gratitude: Owlsarebirdstoo, Ana Rodfranco, SunflowerFran, Tiffany L Cullen. Oh, and Beegurl13 made me this awesome banner. You can see it on my Facebook page, Amy Gold (Amethyst Gold).**

 **Standard Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **If you are so inclined, check out the Pay It Forward Facebook group. Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be a Rookie . . . a new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be an Encore . . . a new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be a Classix . . . one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love. If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, feel free to send it in for the Classix section.**


	15. Chapter 15

_BPOV_

 _Sunday morning, approximately 30 hours earlier_

After softly closing the bedroom door, Bella goes downstairs and enters the garage, intent on getting into the car, when she remembers that there's road construction near the coffee shop. Though it will take her longer than half-an-hour to walk there and back, driving likely won't be any quicker. She decides it's worth the trek. Besides, it's a beautiful rain-free morning, and she can use the time to clear her head in preparation for her talk with Edward. She turns around, exiting the house through the kitchen after grabbing a couple of thermoses for their coffees and putting them in a canvas tote for the walk.

Her twenty-minute walk is relaxing. She's seen several joggers and cyclists getting in their morning exercise, but not the heavy pedestrian traffic that crowds the sidewalks during the week. The shop is a bustle of activity, not yet crowded for a Sunday morning but it will be soon. Bella orders Edward's favorite, dark roast coffee for both of them and a couple of their specialty Nutella Brioche pastries. The barista is a handsome young man wearing a tight black T-shirt and a plastic tag stating his name is 'Cam.' He teases her good-naturedly about the thermoses but obligingly fills them instead of serving the coffee in cups. He sends her off with a friendly smile before turning to the next customer in line.

Bella takes a moment to arrange the drinks and the pastry box in her tote for the walk home before exiting the shop, thanking the young man who leaves before her but stops to hold the door. She has just made her way through the tight sidewalk seating when she hears a commotion down the sidewalk from her. A man and a woman outfitted for a serious cycling outing are arguing. The man is huge, at least six-foot-five with a barrel chest and bulging biceps. The woman is tall as well, several inches taller than Bella. She's just unfolded a map and is pointing at it emphatically. The man replies and his deep baritone voice carries down the walk to Bella, but not so clear that she can hear what he's saying.

They are most definitely disagreeing about directions. Bella chuckles at the scene playing out as she starts down the sidewalk toward them on her way back home. As she gets closer, the woman looks up and sees her.

"I'll prove to you that I'm right, Felix," she says to the man, waving her finger in his face. Grabbing the map, she walks toward Bella while Felix remains standing by the building wall, shaking his head slowly with a frustrated expression on his face.

"Excuse me, miss," the woman says, smiling as she walks briskly toward Bella. "Can you help us with some directions? It will also help us settle an argument."

"Oh, well I'll help if I can," Bella replies, returning the woman's smile.

"Thank you! This is our first time in the city. We wanted to take a little cycling tour but can't seem to agree on the best way to get to Pike Place Market. This road construction isn't helping."

"Well, it's actually not too difficult from here, even with the construction."

"Great! Would you mind showing us on the map? I'm very visual, so it helps to see it."

"Absolutely," Bella agrees leaning over the map. "Okay, so, this is where we are now," Bella says, pointing to a location on the map. "Pike Place is over here," she traces her finger to a location about four inches away. "It's a lot of fun there on a Sunday morning, I think you'll enjoy it," she says, glancing up at the woman with a smile.

"That's what we've heard. We're looking forward to it." The woman gives her a friendly smile in return.

"Let me think for a second how the construction might impact you on your bikes," Bella muses, studying the map, a small crease forming between her eyebrows. "I think this construction project here goes up at least five blocks, but once you get past it, you should be pretty clear the rest of the way. It's just a question of finding the best route around it from here," she says, concentrating on the map.

"Any help would be appreciated," the woman says. "We are both extremely testy and we've barely started!"

"Okay," Bella says, lifting her gaze from the map. She sets down her tote bag and starts gesturing with her hands as she talks. "It's five blocks this way, then two blocks left, another block north, by then you should be past the construction, and I know there are lots of signs once you get to that area. It will be easy to find your way from there."

"Okay, that's really helpful. I'll have Felix grab a pen if you don't mind tracing the route for us." Heidi turns toward Felix. "Felix, do you have a pen?" He looks through the small pack at his waist before replying.

"No, I don't. But I know I have one in the pack on my bike. I'll go get it," he says before turning the jogging around the corner.

"Oh! I'm sure I have one in my bag," Bella says. She finds one in her purse and spends a moment drawing on the map, tracing the route that she described. "There you go! I'm sure you'll find your way with no trouble."

"Thank you again," Heidi says. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate your help. Men and their stupid reluctance to ask for directions!" she jokes before following the way Felix went.

"You're welcome," Bella says with a smile. She watches Heidi disappear around the corner while she fumbles with her purse, putting her pen away, picking up her tote, and walking in the same direction, which will take her home.

She's caught up in her thoughts, trying to decide the best way to begin the conversation with Edward as she turns the corner. Heidi and Felix are still there, busy unlocking their bikes and buckling their helmets into place.

"There she is, Felix," Heidi says. "You should go thank her personally. She just saved your butt!"

"Don't be too hard on him," Bella says with a smile as she comes alongside them.

"I think you've saved me from several nights on the coach," he says to Bella kindly, stepping over to her.

Bella chuckles, but he gives her an earnest look. "Look at me!" he laughs, gesturing up and down his tall frame. "That thing's about a foot and half too short for me and much lumpier than our bed," he says with humor.

"Well, I'm glad I could help."

"Well, thank you for helping us on our way and contributing to domestic peace," he says, holding out his hand to shake hers.

Bella shifts the tote bag out to her left hand so she can take his hand in a friendly handshake.

She is taken completely by surprise when the man uses the handshake to pull her forward forcefully, wrapping his other arm around her back and holding her tight against his chest in what might look like a hug but feels like something very different. A small squeak of surprise escapes but the woman is right there, forcing her head to the side. Bella feels a sharp, painful poke and a stinging pressure in her neck. She struggles, but the man holds her immobile against his granite-hard body. Her legs start to scramble, trying to find a vulnerable spot, but her efforts are brief as a cloying blackness sweeps across her consciousness until she's immobile and unaware.

* * *

 **A/N: Criminy! Well, now we know . . . a little at least! This was a short one, so I may post the next chapter sooner rather than later.**

 **Thank you to everyone who is reading this story and especially those who take a moment to review. It really is so encouraging as an author!**

 ** **A lot of people have helped me in this process as prereaders, betas and cheerleaders (often all three at once). You all have my sincere gratitude: Owlsarebirdstoo, Ana Rodfranco, SunflowerFran** , Tiffany L Cullen. Oh, and Beegurl13 made me this awesome banner. You can see it on my Facebook page, Amy Gold (Amethyst Gold).**

 **Standard Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **If you are so inclined, check out the Pay It Forward Facebook group. Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be a Rookie . . . a new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be an Encore . . . a new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be a Classix . . . one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love. If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, feel free to send it in for the Classix section.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Slight time jump here, friends. Last chapter was Sunday when Bella was taken. Here we are back to mid-day Monday. Edward and Charlie have left the police station after reviewing the video from the coffee shop. Emmett told Pete he had some info to share about the investigation. Let's get on with it . . .**

* * *

Pete sits in the conference room staring at Emmett. His elbows are on the table, hands steepled in front of pursed lips.

"You know," he says, "way back in the day, one of the things that I found appealing about this job was that it would never be boring; no two days the same and all that. By the same token, I've learned to never say 'I've heard it all' because there will always be that next thing that takes the cake, you know?"

"I know," Emmett agreed, nodding.

"But right here, today? This takes the cake. The mother-in-law set her up?"

"And the best friend. Allegedly."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, do you think it's true? Or did Bella weave a wondrous tale for her buddy, Rose, in order to justify an affair and make dear monster-in-law the fall guy?"

"Honestly? I think it's true. Never having met Bella, I don't have a read on her. But Edward? The Chief? Damn it, Pete, they're about as genuine as they come. When we're done here, I'm going to track down some of Bella's colleagues, her boss, find out what they have to say about her. I'll also try to find Angela; see what I can shake loose from her."

"This is some seriously fucked-up shit."

"I can only agree with you there."

"So, you think we should bring Edward's mother in?" Pete asks.

"My instinct is telling me to wait," Emmett says. "If she is involved in Bella's disappearance, I don't want to spook her into doing something rash. I think we need to keep an eye on her though. She might lead us to something. In the meantime, we should get the house checked for bugs, see what that turns up."

"That's a good call."

"Here's the thing, though . . ." Emmett pauses.

"Yeah?"

"The recording of Bella's tryst with this J character."

"What about it?"

"I know you've been spending some time working with the sex crimes and human trafficking unit. We've been briefed on the uptick of related activity that's going on in greater Seattle. Think the unit could keep an eye on some of the web porn; see if anything shows up with a woman who resembles Bella?"

"You really think Mrs. Cullen would release the tape? Even with Bella gone? I mean that's what she wanted, why carry through with the threat when it won't get her anything else, except potential embarrassment if it is connected back to them?"

"Well, no, I don't think Mrs. Cullen would release it. Not at this point at least. But it's possible the mysterious J kept a copy of the recording for himself. Then there's the woman who screwed him in Edward's office for the initial video that got this all rolling with Bella. We don't know who she is or how she's connected. If she and J are together, she might have access to the recording too. I'm just saying that there are too many unknowns here, and if it's lucrative to release it, a scumbag will make a grab for that quick cash."

"I see your point," Pete says, nodding. "I'll talk to the officer in charge of the unit; make sure everyone sees the APB for Bella so they can watch for her on the sites they monitor."

"Good. I'll get the ball rolling for the team to check Edward's house. Hopefully, they can be there in the morning, then I'll interview Bella's colleagues."

"Okay. After I give Bella's info to the sex crimes unit I'll follow up with the officers who are still searching for her phone."

"Great. Keep in touch, Pete."

"You too, Em."

* * *

 **A/N: Have I mentioned that you guys are the best? Seriously, you are awesome and I can't get over how into this story you are! Of course, I know this because of the wonderful reviews you leave. Why don't you share your latest theories?**

 **A lot of people have helped me in this process as prereaders, betas and cheerleaders (often all three at once). You all have my sincere gratitude: Owlsarebirdstoo, Ana Rodfranco, SunflowerFran, Tiffany L Cullen. Oh, and Beegurl13 made me this awesome banner. You can see it on my Facebook page, Amy Gold (Amethyst Gold).**

 **Standard Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **If you are so inclined, check out the Twilight FanFiction Pays It Forward Facebook group. Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be a Rookie . . . a new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be an Encore . . . a new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be a Classix . . . one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love. If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the TFPIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, feel free to send it in for the Classix section.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** **Remember that warning at the top of Chapter 2? This is the beginning of why I put that out there. Trigger warning, primarily for future BPOV chapters (PM if you have questions). Buckle up . . .**

* * *

 _BPOV_

Bella is slow to regain consciousness. She's disoriented; confused.

 _Why is it so hard to wake up? My eyes are so heavy, I don't know if I can open them. I'm so tired, it must be the middle of the night. I'm sure I still have time to sleep more before I need to get up._

She drifts back into unconsciousness, rousing again hours later. While she's not as sleepy as before, her thinking is foggy. It's a grueling job making sense of the images and thoughts floating around her head. Just as she's about to grasp one, it flits away.

 _Was I taking a nap? I don't remember laying down. There's was something important I was supposed to do. What was it?_

She finally manages to force her eyelids open, and her gaze sweeps around the room, cataloging it as she goes. It's small. There are two doors, each on a different wall and neither close to her. The small lamp on the bedside table gives the room a muted light. There's also a simple wooden chair in the corner farthest from the doors, and a small dresser along one wall. And, of course, the bed she's lying on. Her perusal of the room only takes a second or two, and as soon as she's done, her brain snaps into focus, and she has sudden clarity.

 _This isn't my bed! I'm not at home! This isn't right! Oh God, where am I?_

She tries to rise, but her muscles are as heavy and as uncooperative as her eyelids. She decides to start small. She tries wiggling her fingers and has success, as well as with her toes. But her victories end there as she can't lift her arms or legs. Even a simple flexing of her wrists is beyond her. This seems to be more than just uncooperative muscles.

She tries to lift her head, but it's so heavy it feels as if it's filled with concrete. Her neck is stiff as well, and there's a shooting pain down the left side of it when she tries to move. She gives up on that effort and moves to a different focus. Surely she can lift her arm. She tries her left arm with no success, and then she tries her right. The tingle of rising panic crawls up her chest and into her throat as she realizes how fully immobile she is. She admits a terrifying thought: she's restrained.

She's not stuck in one of those nightmares where you're paralyzed as the monster chases you. No. She is actually tied down to a bed.

In a strange room that she doesn't recognize.

 _How did I get here? Who brought me here? Why? Is Edward here, too? What's the last thing I remember?_

A thought begins to form, but it's slippery, elusive. The more she tries to catch it the quicker it skitters away. She stops all movement and focuses entirely on the annoying thought that won't go away yet refuses to be captured. Slowly, images become clearer and she remembers being at the coffee shop. There was a woman who asked for directions. A man was with her. He was really tall with huge muscles.

Suddenly she remembers being pulled roughly to his chest and held firmly in place. This memory is so clear that she can picture the navy color of his polyester cycling shirt and can almost smell his cologne. And now she recalls with perfect clarity the feeling of a sharp pinch and burn on the left side of her neck.

 _I've been drugged and kidnapped! But why? Who would do that? I was just going to the coffee shop because . . ._

Her breath starts to come faster and faster as she remembers more.

 _I was getting coffee before telling Edward what I've done._

Her eyes sting with tears.

 _Does Edward even know that I'm missing? I don't know what time it is, or even what day it is. Does Esme think her plan worked and that I've left him? No! No, no, no, no, no. I have to get out of here and get home!_

She hears the click of a lock and her eyes fly to the door. For a brief moment, she considers pretending to still be unconscious but decides not to delay the inevitable. Her eyes stay trained on the door. There is click of two more locks and then the handle turns.

The door swings open in a smooth silent motion and a woman enters, closing the door behind her. She's tall and attractive. Bella doesn't recognize her, and she's sure, even with the current foggy state of her mind, that she would remember that long, curly red hair. Under different circumstances, she would admit that it is really quite lovely.

"Hello," the woman says with a smile. "They said you were awake so I could come in and help you get cleaned up. My name's Vicky, by the way."

Bella just looks at her.

"Listen," Vicky says, lowering her voice a bit. "This is a really lousy situation you're in. Both of us are in it, actually. The lousy situation, I mean." She rubs one arm awkwardly and looks down at her feet, then walks slowly toward the bed, stopping a few feet away.

Looking back at Bella's face, she continues. "I don't have a say in anything around here; I just have to do what I'm told. I've been where you are, and I can make things a little easier on you if you'll let me. I didn't have anyone to do that for me, but I can do it for you."

Bella opens her mouth to speak but finds that she can't. Her mouth feels gummy, like it's been closed for too long and she desperately wants some water. Vicky notices her discomfort.

"Let me get you a drink." She walks to the dresser and pours a glass of water from a pitcher there. Bringing it back to the bed, she looks at Bella tentatively. "Is it okay if I slip my arm under your head and lift it up a bit? It'll make it easier."

Bella nods. Vicky smoothly slides one arm under Bella's neck and grasps her far shoulder, before lifting her. She places the glass to Bella's mouth and Bella drinks greedily. When the glass is empty, Vicky gently lays her back down on the pillow. She stands but stays next to the bed, smoothing Bella's hair and gently rubbing her shoulder.

"Better?" she asks.

Bella clears her throat before speaking. "Yes." Her voice is rough, but it now works.

"They said to call you Marie. I don't know if that's your real name or not . . . and don't tell me either," she quickly adds. "That's the sort of thing that can get you in trouble around here. Trust me, you do not want to get in trouble. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that things can always be worse. So, if you don't want them to get worse than what they are, don't rock the boat." She smiles nervously. "Sorry, sometimes I ramble. But, that's my advice for the day I guess."

"Where am I?" Bella croaks.

"Oh, um, I'm allowed to talk to you about . . ." Vicky's eyes roll up toward the ceiling as she concentrates. When she speaks she tics the items off on her fingers, "food, water, hygiene, health and other matters related to your body." She closes her eyes and counts on her fingers as she softly repeats the list. "Yep, five. I can talk to you about those five things."

"You can't tell me anything? How long have I been here? What day is it?" Bella pleads.

"I can tell you that you need my help with those five things," Vicky says more confidently. "I have permission to give you a shower, so let's get to that, okay?"

Vicky pulls off the blanket and sheet that had been covering Bella and that's the first time Bella becomes aware of the fact that she is entirely naked. Naked, with her ankles and wrists restrained. She squirms a little to test her restraints and feels a strange, almost itchy sensation on random spots of her skin. She's trying to puzzle out what it might be when Vicky huffs out an angry "Ugh" at the same time that Bella catches a smell that had been captured under the sheet: semen.

"Those men are disgusting pigs!" Vicky spits out through clenched teeth.

Bella's eyes are wide with horror as she tries to do a mental assessment of her body. It's so difficult since her brain is still muddled. Vicky notices her expression and is quick to put a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, don't worry Marie. I promise you that nothing else happened. The boss is very strict, and he laid down the law about you with the guys. None of them are to put _anything_ inside your body in any way without his express permission. They would not have violated you in that way, but clearly, they took the liberty to pleasure themselves. I saw them all come out of here an hour or so ago. I would guess it was just some funny circle jerk to them. But, shit, you were _unconscious!_ They are such fuckwits!" Vicky is rambling along matter-of-factly as she releases Bella's ankle restraints and then moves up to her wrists. It is then that she sees the tears rolling out the corner of Bella's eyes.

Her expression softens and becomes sympathetic as she picks up Bella's hand and holds it in her own. "Oh Marie, I'm sorry to be so nonchalant about this. I'm sure it seems like something pretty horrible to you. Probably something you never thought you'd experience. But, listen, they didn't rape you, they didn't harm you, and you were unconscious, so you didn't have to watch and listen as it happened. It could have been so much worse. Let's go get you cleaned up so you can just forget about this, okay?"

Bella nods her head and allows Vicky to help her stand. She's in shock, wobbly on her feet and grateful for the help. They walk to the bathroom adjoining the bedroom. Vicky leads her across the floor, opening the door to a huge tiled shower with a bench on one end, a rainfall showerhead in the ceiling, and handheld showerheads on either side.

"Here, you sit, and I'll get the water going." She eases Bella onto the bench and Bella can't hold back the full body shiver that happens when her naked backside hits the cool tile of the seat.

"Sorry, it will warm up quickly in here," Vicky says, stepping to the outside of the door. She reaches back in and turns on all the showerheads, adjusting the temperature, and the stall begins to fill with steam. "I'll be right back," she says, closing the door with a magnetic click.

Bella trembles despite the growing warmth and wraps her arms around her torso as twin tears track down her cheeks.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for hanging in there with me. Bella's got a rough road ahead of her for a bit, but all is not lost! Please review, if you are so inclined. I love reading your thoughts.**

 **A lot of people have helped me in this process as prereaders, betas and cheerleaders (often all three at once). You all have my sincere gratitude: Owlsarebirdstoo, Ana Rodfranco, SunflowerFran, Tiffany L Cullen. Oh, and Beegurl13 made me this awesome banner. You can see it on my Facebook page, Amy Gold (Amethyst Gold).**

 **Standard Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **C** **heck out the Twilight FanFiction Pays It Forward Facebook group. Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be a Rookie . . . a new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be an Encore . . . a new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be a Classix . . . one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love. If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the TFPIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, feel free to send it in for the Classix section.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: We are still with Bella. Prior warnings still apply . . .**

* * *

 _BPOV_

 _Oh my God. Why is this happening? How? I've been taken against my will. I don't know where I am, who these people are or even what day it is. Who knows how many perverts jerked off over my naked body when I was unconscious. I think they must have drugged me, that's why it's so hard to make sense of things. But Edward must know that I'm missing by now. I'm sure he's looking for me._

A sobering thought sends another ripple of panic through her.

 _Unless Esme has convinced him that I've left him. Oh, God! What if she's shown him the tape of me with J AND told him I took off by choice?_

She starts rocking back and forth on the bench as the feeling of desperation takes hold of her heart.

 _He won't be looking for me if he believes her._

Another thought bubbles up inside her.

 _Charlie! Surely Charlie will be looking for me! But when will he even know something's wrong? When's the last time we talked? Tuesday? No, it was Wednesday. Damn it! I don't even know what day it is. If no one contacts him, he won't worry about not hearing from me for at least a week. I'm on my own here. If I'm going to get away, I have to do it myself._

Before she is able to think over her situation any further, the shower door opens, and Vicky steps back in, herself now completely naked. Bella's eyes widen in surprise, but Vicky is quick to reassure her.

"Don't worry, this isn't my idea of fun. I'm just following orders. And you better get used to the fact that there's no place for modesty here. The boss said I was to shower with you and wash you so I will, but that's all I'm going to do, okay?" Vicky asks.

Bella looks at her and Vicky holds her gaze. Finally, Bella nods. She doesn't have much choice in the matter anyway.

"Good," Vicky says. "Do you feel like you can stand on your own?" At Bella's nod, she motions her to move underneath the rainfall shower. "I'll do your hair first."

Bella stands beneath the water and does take comfort in the warmth it provides. Vicky massages her scalp as she shampoos her hair and then gently rinses the soap away. She then works in a generous amount of conditioner from the roots to the ends. As she's finishing, Bella sways a bit, but Vicky quickly grasps her shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

"Just a little light-headed."

"Yeah, you haven't had any food. I'll get you some soon. Here, move to the side and hold onto the railing," Vicky says, guiding her two steps to the side of the shower. "Let me wash your back quickly, then you can sit again."

Bella faces the wall and holds the railing. She's feeling a little better now that she has something to hold on to. Vicky gently lifts Bella's hair and places it over her right shoulder. Bella sees her rubbing a bar of soap between her hands, then setting it down and rubbing her hands together to increase the suds. Vicky notices her watching her hands.

"The boss said no washcloths or anything, so I'll have to wash you with my hands."

"I can do it," Bella says, reaching for the soap.

"No!" Vicky claps her hand around Bella's wrist and grasps it firmly despite being covered in soap. "No," she says more softly. "The boss says I need to do it. If I don't do what he says, things get bad. There are eyes everywhere, Marie. They'll know if I don't follow orders. Please," she says, eyes pleading with Bella.

"Are there cameras in here? People are watching us?" Bella asks in a low voice.

"Most likely," Vicky whispers back.

Slowly Bella nods and Vicky releases her wrist. "I'll be quick," she says.

Bella puts both hands back on the railing and closes her eyes, praying that Vicky will, indeed be quick. She's no prude, but this is ridiculous. What sort of crazy place is this? She's got to get away from here as soon as she can!

Vicky rubs Bella's shoulders and down each of her arms before getting more soap and washing her entire back. She squats down, running her hands quickly over each of Bella's ass cheeks before massaging the suds around her thighs and down to her feet. She speaks as she stands after finishing Bella's second leg, "Nearly done with your back; you'll be able to sit in a moment."

Vicky re-soaps her hands as she says what's next. "I have to wash you completely, including your privates. They'll know if I don't. I'll do it fast."

Before Bella's muddled brain can make sense of the words, two of Vicky's soap-slick fingers are slipping between her ass cheeks, rubbing firming around and across her asshole before sliding forward a bit more, stopping just short of Bella's slit. As quickly as they began their trek, Vicky's fingers pull back, making one more slippery pass across her hole before leaving her body entirely.

Bella's in shock at what just happened, but Vicky just chatters along. "See, not so bad. Let's get you rinsed, so we can finish washing and get you dried off." She pulls one of the handheld showerheads off the wall and quickly rinses Bella's back, shoulder to ankle and back up again, pausing just a moment at her ass to pull Bella's cheeks apart and let the water rinse away the soap.

She replaces the showerhead and puts her arm around Bella's shoulders. "Okay, let's get you sitting." She eases Bella away from the railing and helps her the few steps back to the bench, changing her grip to hold Bella's shoulders lightly as she slumps onto the seat.

"Are you okay?" Vicky asks again.

Bella jerks and slaps Vicky's hands away. "Don't touch me!" she says angrily. "What the hell gives you the right to touch me that way? I don't know what the hell is going on here, but if I need to take a shower I can damn well wash myself!"

Vicky lets Bella have her outburst, then leans over so that they are nose-to-nose. "Listen, I get that they fucked you up with some drug and you don't have a fucking clue what's going on right now. That's why I'm trying to help you. So, let me tell you what's what. You're here. I'm here. Neither of us has a choice in the matter. We do what we're told, or things get worse. Things can always get worse, Marie. So, which part of 'shut up and let me wash those assholes' spunk off you,' don't you understand?"

Bella's eyes don't leave Vicky's, even as they fill with tears that quickly overflow. Finally, she closes her eyes and nods her head once.

"Good," is Vicky's only reply as she again grabs the soap.

Bella keeps her eyes closed as Vicky washes her. Soap covered hands start at her collar-bone and slide down her chest, gliding across and around each of her breasts. Bella grimaces as she feels her nipples harden under the ministrations. Vicky's one hand continues to rub the underside of her left breast, changing direction and pressure several times.

"Sorry, there's a lot that dried underneath here," Vicky says softly before moving her hands down Bella's torso, being sure to wash the sides of her ribcage and even dipping into her belly button. Once she's done cleaning Bella's hips, she pauses.

"Your legs are clean, but I need you to spread your thighs so I can finish washing you," she says, gently pulling Bella's knees apart. Eyes still closed, Bella merely turns her head to the side and tries to pretend she's not really there.

Vicky kneels between Bella's legs and gently massages a small area just above her pussy. Some semen dried there, so she takes a minute to wash it thoroughly, making sure it is clean. She re-soaps her hands, and, using two fingers on her right hand she rubs along Bella's outer lips, before sliding one finger inside the lips, alongside her slit, then up and around the top of her clit before coming down the other side. Finally, she takes two fingers, placing them directly on Bella's clit, she presses gently before sliding down, along her inner lips and slit, before sliding her fingers back up. Vicky then declares her job done and rises to get the showerhead. She rinses the suds off Bella's body, spending a moment directly spraying her pussy to make sure all the soap is gone.

With minimal coaxing, Vicky gets Bella to stand so that she can rinse the conditioner out of her hair. Vicky is standing in front of her, holding the shower head, but as soon as Bella tips her head back, she starts to lose her balance. Vicky's free hand quickly snakes around Bella's waist, and she pulls Bella to her, so that they are chest to chest.

"Hang in there, no fainting in the shower," she admonishes Bella, who is shaking her head in an effort to clear away the dizziness. "It's okay, I'll just rinse you this way," Vicky says, holding her firmly and running the shower head up and down her hair to remove as much conditioner as she can.

"Okay, all done," Vicky announces, letting the showerhead hang down and reaching with her free hand to turn off the water. "Come on," she says, moving to Bella's side and guiding her out of the shower. Bella leans against the stall door as Vicky dries her with a large soft towel. Her drying is just as thorough as her washing, but Bella is too overwhelmed to argue.

Once dry, Vicky takes a moment to dry herself, then quickly brushes the tangles out of Bella's hair before hanging up the towels and leading them back to the bedroom, both still naked.

"Sit there while I change the sheets," Vicky directs, pointing Bella to the wooden, straight-back chair in the corner of the room. Bella does as she's told, sitting uncomfortably with her bare ass against the wood.

Vicky makes quick work of stripping the bed and putting on the clean linens. "Okay, I'm supposed to put some lotion on you then I'll get you some food, and you can rest. Come here and lay down on your stomach." Bella again complies, and Vicky pulls some lotion out of the bedside table. Bella, who's facing the other direction, feels the bed dip and then realizes Vicky is moving to straddle her waist.

"Please," Bella pleads. "Do you have to do it like that? Can't you just stand by the bed and do it?"

"I'm sorry," Vicky says sincerely. "Believe me when I tell you that I only do what they make me do. If I could do it another way, I would."

Bella's eyes sweep the parts of the room that are within her field of vision. Sure enough, in one corner is a small box, painted the same dull white as the ceiling. It has a small hole in it.

 _That must be the camera._

 _Fucking perverts._

Bella closes her eyes as Vicky starts rubbing the lotion into her shoulders and down her back. She shimmies down, re-positioning herself onto the top of Bella's legs and does the bare minimum that is necessary on Bella's ass cheeks, leaving the crack alone. Finally, she slides off the foot of the bed before massaging the lotion into each leg.

"Okay, half done. Time to roll over," Vicky says.

Bella rolls onto her back, and the first thing Vicky does is put the leather restraints back around her ankles, murmuring a soft 'sorry' as she does so. She then goes to each side of the bed and re-attaches Bella's wrist restraints. They too are leather and keep her wrists confined at her hips. Bella presumes the straps run past the mattress to hook to the bedframe.

Bella's eyes track Vicky's hand movements as she reaches to the table and gets more lotion, but she keeps her head turned that way and closes her eyes as Vicky moves to again straddle her torso.

Vicky rubs the lotion across Bella's shoulders and collarbone, moving down her chest. She massages the lotion onto her left breast and then her right, before covering her ribcage as well. Vicky moves her body down so that she is straddling Bella's hips and Bella tries not to think about their naked privates being so close together. Vicky lotions Bella's stomach before climbing off the bed. She then puts the lotion on each leg, her hands thoroughly massaging her from hip and inner thigh all the way down to Bella's toes.

Just as Vicky puts the bottle of lotion back on the bedside table, the door opens. Bella's eyes fly toward the sound to see who's coming in. She is horrified to see a man, over six feet tall, broadly built, with an intense gaze and intimidating glare.

Vicky turns to see who entered and immediately casts her eyes to the floor.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for hanging in there with me. Next chapter is a bit more with Bella, which should post tomorrow. Then we will be back to Edward and the crew, posting before the end of the weekend.**

 **A lot of people have helped me in this process as prereaders, betas and cheerleaders (often all three at once). You all have my sincere gratitude: Owlsarebirdstoo, Ana Rodfranco, SunflowerFran, Tiffany L Cullen. Oh, and Beegurl13 made me this awesome banner. You can see it on my Facebook page, Amy Gold (Amethyst Gold).**

 **Standard Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **C** **heck out the Twilight FanFiction Pays It Forward Facebook group. Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be a Rookie . . . a new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be an Encore . . . a new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be a Classix . . . one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love. If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the TFPIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, feel free to send it in for the Classix section.**


	19. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

"Ah, Vicky, I knew I'd track you down in here," he says. He walks slowly into the room, heavy boots making ominous thuds as he crosses to the bedside opposite Vicky. "My, my, this is quite a scene to behold. Are you following the boss's instructions exactly, Vic?"

"Um, yes, of course, Demetri," she replies.

"Hmm, are you sure?" he asks, tipping his head to examine Bella. "Should I check to see how clean she is?"

Bella blanches and she pulls at her restraints.

"I followed instructions to the letter," Vicky says firmly, though her eyes are still on the floor. "There's no need to check."

"Oh," he says flatly. "It seems to me that you missed a spot with the lotion. You missed her entire left breast." His hand hovers over the stated area for a moment. Suddenly his fingers twitch, and he puts his hand back down to his side. "Lotion it immediately. I'll observe to make sure you do an adequate job."

"Yes, Demetri," Vicky replies. She retrieves the lotion and puts a generous amount in her hand.

"I think you need to use both hands to do it properly," Demetri directs.

Vicky just nods, rubbing her hands together to spread the lotion, then placing her hands on Bella's left breast, avoiding all eye contact with her.

Vicky massages her breast, hands circling, kneading, rolling. Bella stares at the ceiling and wonders what depravity awaits her next.

"You're doing well, Vicky," Demetri says. "But I think you need to pinch her nipple more in order to really work the lotion in there."

Vicky obliges, tweaking Bella's nipple, first with one hand and then the other.

Demetri chuckles then. "As lovely as this is to watch, that's not actually why I'm here."

Vicky removes her hands from Bella and takes a step back from the bed.

"The boss is particularly happy with some work I've done. He knows it prevented me from joining in the . . . party . . . in here earlier, so he's given me a special reward." He walks around the bed and stands right next to Vicky. He brings his hand to her hip and slides it up her side to her breast, which he squeezes, then pinches the nipple before releasing it. He raises his hand to her face, reaching one finger out to trace her lips.

"Your mouth," he says before licking his lips. "I get to fuck your mouth." He grabs Vicky's chin then and forces her eyes up to look at him. "You know how I love to see your lips stretched around my dick, don't you, Vic? The only special instruction is that we need to do it in here so our guest can watch."

Without letting go of Vicky's chin, his eyes move over to meet Bella's, which are wide and glued to the scene before her. "You better not look away. You watch my cock in her mouth until I say you can look away. Otherwise, things will get very, very bad for Vic. And you'll get to watch that, too. Understand?"

Bella swallows down the terror she's feeling and nods her head.

"Good," Demetri replies before turning back to Vicky. "On your knees!" He demands. Vicky quickly drops to her knees and immediately begins unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans. As soon as they are loose, she pulls them all the way down to his ankles and Bella realizes he's not wearing underwear as his cock springs free. It's huge and thick, and all she can think is that she's grateful it's not going to be shoved into her mouth. Then she immediately feels guilty, knowing that Vicky doesn't have a choice in what she's being forced to do.

As soon as Vicky sits back up after pushing his pants down, Demetri grabs the back of her neck and pulls her toward him, forcing his cock into her mouth all the way. Bella can tell that Vicky is gagging as her throat bobs.

"That's right, choke on my giant cock," Demetri says. "It won't kill you," he laughs. Then he pulls his hips back and thrusts hard again. There are four or five harsh thrusts accentuated by a little squeak from Vicky each time. Bella takes a long blink, trying to block it out for a moment.

"Hey!" Demetri yells. Bella's eyes burst open to find him glaring at her. "You don't think I can make it worse for Vic? You keep your eyes glued to my cock in her mouth or else! Maybe you'll learn something!"

He holds Bella's gaze as he puts both hands on either side of Vicky's face and starts pumping frantically into her mouth.

"You ever had your mouth fucked this good?" he asks Bella. "I can share the wealth if you want. Is that what you want?" Bella just stares at him.

"Answer me!" he yells, never faltering in his rhythm.

"N-n-no" Bella manages to say.

"Then do as YOUR FUCKING TOLD!" he hollers.

Turning his attention back to Vicky, he slows his pace. "Time to suck it, Vic. Come on, show Big D some of the magic that is your hot fucking mouth."

Vicky's head starts to bob up and down Demetri's dick. "That's it, suck it, lick it. So good." His hands have moved to her hair, stroking it almost gently. "Now, a little bit of teeth, just a little. Fucking shit, so good."

Suddenly he grunts and grabs her hair roughly and again starts thrusting quickly. "You know what I like you fucking cunt. Yeah, give it to me. Just like that. You like that, don't you? You're my little cocksucker, aren't you? My little cocksucking whore." His rambling dissolves into incomprehensible grunts and moans for a few minutes until his thrusting starts to falter.

"Take it, Vic. Swallow it all," he says before pushing Vicky's nose into his pubic bone and letting out a long moan.

Bella can tell that Vicky is struggling to breathe while swallowing his cum, but he releases her neck after a moment, and she is able to pull back slightly.

"Damn girl, you are so good at that. Clean me up now," he directs.

Vicky sucks his dick clean, then starts to pull his pants up. He grabs them and pulls them up the rest of the way, but he doesn't buckle them. He walks to the bed, his cock hanging out, and stands right next to Bella's pillow. She's kept her eyes on his cock the entire time and still hasn't shifted them.

He watches her looking at his dick for a few moments. Long enough for his cock to twitch under the attention. Bella's eyes widen slightly, but he just laughs.

"You want a taste of Big D, little girl? I bet you do, but not today. I hope you paid attention though. You might get tested one day soon."

He makes a show of tucking his dick into his pants, buttoning up and buckling his belt. Then, he takes a finger and traces Bella's mouth just as he had done Vicky's earlier.

"Rest well," he says, before turning and leaving the room.

"Are you all right?" Bella asks Vicky who's still kneeling on the floor.

"Yes, that was nothing. It could have been a lot worse. Thank you for not looking away. Demetri can be pretty . . . creative when he's angry. So, yeah. Thanks."

Vicky stands and pulls the sheet up to cover Bella. She then quickly dresses.

"I'll go get you some food. Remember, the boss said the guys can't violate you, so you really are safe. I'll be back." She leaves the room, the door locking behind her.

 _Safe? I'll be safe? Like what's already happened to me doesn't constitute all kinds of being violated. She's probably been driven crazy being in this place. I've got to get out of here . . ._

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for hanging in there with me. More from Edward et al. before the end of the weekend.**

 **A lot of people have helped me in this process as prereaders, betas and cheerleaders (often all three at once). You all have my sincere gratitude: Owlsarebirdstoo, Ana Rodfranco, SunflowerFran, Tiffany L Cullen. Oh, and Beegurl13 made me this awesome banner. You can see it on my Facebook page, Amy Gold (Amethyst Gold).**

 **Standard Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **C** **heck out the Twilight FanFiction Pays It Forward Facebook group. Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be a Rookie . . . a new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be an Encore . . . a new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be a Classix . . . one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love. If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the TFPIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, feel free to send it in for the Classix section.**


	20. Chapter 20

_About 6 p.m. Monday evening_

Emmett climbs into his jeep, slamming the door as he answers his ringing cell phone.

"McCarty," he growls, frustration clear in his tone.

"Em, this is Pete. Where are you?"

"Leaving the University. I just spoke with Bella's boss at the library, and he's the third colleague I've interviewed. Didn't learn anything to contradict what we've heard from Edward, Charlie, and Rose about her. Upstanding citizen, in love with her husband. It's damn frustrating. I'm going to try and track down Angela next."

"Well, I've got some good news and some bad news. Which do you want first?"

"Ah, hell, hit me with the bad news, I guess."

"Okay. The sex trafficking unit may have found something. One of the investigators thinks she saw Bella on a video she ran across this morning. When she went back to try and find it, it had disappeared, but she's pretty positive it was her. Plus, the setting matched what you told me about her time with this J fella – man and woman, clearly willingly participants, hotel room, etcetera," Pete explains.

"Wait, she saw J on the video? Did she recognize him? Is he a known player?"

"Not that she could tell. This team is really good at remembering and recognizing faces. She doesn't think she's ever seen this guy before. But Em, I've got to tell you, what really has me worried is where she found this video."

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Emmett asks

"Nope. You know there are the mainstream porn sites. There are several that make it very easy for amateurs to post –"

"Sure, sure. Redtube, Pornhub, stuff like that," Emmett interrupts.

"Right. There's tons of content there for free, but some of them offer premium services at a cost. Sometimes we find victims on these sites, but not often since their pimps or whoever can't really make money from posting on those video sharing platforms."

"Okay, so where did she find the video of Bella?"

"The dark web. I know you've had the briefings, Em. Let me tell you, it's a revolting place and there are some real monsters who use it. There are often several hoops a potential viewer has to jump through to get to the content. Usually, there's an invitation that you can only get by knowing the right people. That invite sends you to a site, which sends you to another and another. You get jumped around through servers all over the country, maybe around the world. At some point, you have to pay money, but that's not the server that actually hosts the video. Videos can be live streamed; sometimes the viewer can communicate real-time with the host and make requests. It's fucked up shit, Em, and extremely difficult to track. If Bella is caught up in it, we may have already lost her. She could be anywhere in the world."

"Aw, fuck!" Emmett exclaims, hitting his fist against the steering wheel. "But how could this happen, Pete? She's not some vulnerable runaway kid or someone who's messing around on the seedier side of things. How does she disappear into thin air and have her video show up on the dark web so fucking fast?"

"Exactly," Pete says. "I'd say whoever posted her video is involved in her disappearance and she was probably targeted."

"Time to move this thing into hyperdrive, Pete. I already told Rosalie that Edward and Charlie need to be told everything this evening. She wants to be the one to tell them, but I'll be with her. There's a team that is going to check the house for bugs first thing in the morning. We may then have reasonable suspicion to bring Edward's mother in for questioning. So, what's the good news?"

"We think we have Bella's cell phone—"

"Finally!" Emmett interjects. "It's about time we got something."

"I agree. It was found behind the coffee shop, and it's the right make and model. They've got it at the station cleaning it up and seeing if it will take a charge. If we're lucky and it turns on, we'll see if there's anything useful on it."

"Okay. Let me know if you turn up anything else. I'm leaving now to meet Rosalie and the Cullens at the station."

"The station?" Pete asks.

"Yeah. If there's a chance the house is bugged, I don't want to risk tipping our hand."

"Good call. I'll be in touch."

"Thanks, Pete." Emmett ends the call without bothering to say goodbye. Starting his Jeep, he makes his way to the station.

* * *

 _EPOV_

The sensation of his tape-wrapped fists meeting the leather of the hanging bag isn't nearly as satisfying as he needs it to be.

After he and Charlie got home from the Police Station, Charlie suggested that he burn off some energy. It was a good suggestion, which is why he's spent the last who-knows-how-long in the basement gym. A punishing six mile run on the treadmill was followed by a session with the free weights.

It helped. The nervousness zinging through his system was dulled. Sweat was rolling down his face, and he was breathing hard. But then he caught sight of Bella's gym bag in the corner and his worry, frustration, and anger returned with a vengeance. That's when he taped up his hands and indulged his need to _just hit something_. He's not sure how long he's been at it, but his shoulders are screaming, and he's pretty sure his knuckles are bruised despite the tape.

"Edward," Charlie says from the doorway.

Edward keeps throwing punches. Left, left, right jab, left uppercut. If Charlie had anything important to say, he wouldn't be standing there so calmly.

"Edward!" Charlie repeats, louder this time.

"What!" Edward roars leaning into the bag as it swings back to him.

"So, maybe the workout didn't help," Charlie observes. "Just letting you know that Emmett texted, he wants to meet us back at the station to discuss some things. You have time to grab a quick shower if you want before we leave."

"Sorry, Charlie," Edward says apologetically. "It did help a little. And then it didn't."

"No need to apologize, son. Hit the shower; we'll leave soon." At that, Charlie turns and goes back upstairs.

Edward wastes no time following him and continuing to the second floor, proceeding directly into the bathroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charlie enters the kitchen just as Rose is putting a beer bottle to her lips and tipping her head back. She takes a couple of large swallows before she notices him.

"Oh, hey Chief," she says, swiping a finger across her lower lip. "Can I get you a beer before we go?"

"Sure, Rosalie, that'd be great."

She grabs another beer from the fridge and deftly twists the cap off before handing it to Charlie.

"Careful there, kid, you wouldn't want to break a nail," he teases her.

"Ha!" she replies. "Good thing I'm not a hand model, not so much of a worry for me."

"Hm-mmm," Charlie replies, leaning against the counter and taking a swig. "So," he starts casually, "don't you think it's time you told Edward and me whatever it is you're keeping from us?" he asks.

Rose, surprised by the question, pauses in the midst of pulling out a stool at the kitchen island. She glances at Charlie who is watching her closely, before sitting.

"Well, actually, yes I do. Emmett and I texted earlier, and he wants me to tell you everything I know. That's why he asked to meet him at the police station." she answers.

"I see. Is that what this is about?" he asks, indicating the drink in her hand. "Are you gathering some liquid courage?"

"Maybe a little," she concedes before taking another swallow.

"You need something stronger than beer?" he asks.

She looks at him through narrowed eyes. "You're fishing," she replies.

"Yep," he says, unashamed.

"No. You might want to bring a stiff drink for Edward, though."

"That bad?"

"It's not going to be easy to tell you both. It really won't be easy to hear. You're not going to like it either, Chief. But, please, just hear the whole story before coming to any conclusion, okay?"

"Of course, I will, Rose."

"Honestly, it's not you I'm worried about. Edward is so close to the edge right now, I think he might lose it before he knows everything," she says, picking at the label of her beer.

"I'll make sure he hears you out, Rose."

"Thanks, Chief," she says, giving him a small smile.

A few minutes later, Edward enters the room dressed casually in jeans and a T-shirt, his hair still wet from the shower. He looks at Charlie and Rosalie expectantly.

"You ready?" he asks. "Let's get a move on and see what Emmett's turned up this afternoon."

They file out of the house and into the garage, settling in Edward's car for the drive across town to meet Emmett.

When they arrive at the police station, they tell the clerk at the desk why they're there, and Emmett comes out to greet them a few moments later.

"Edward," he says, reaching to shake his hand.

"Hi, Emmett," he says, grasping his hand briefly.

"Charlie, Rosalie," Emmett greets them each with a friendly handshake.

"What have you found?" Edward asks.

"Follow me to a conference room where we can talk privately," he says, leading them down a hallway toward the back of the building.

He opens the door to a room similar to where they met for viewing the video earlier. Edward and Charlie file in but Rose hesitates. She gives Emmett a meaningful look as she speaks to him.

"I'm sorry, but could you show me where the restroom is?" She then glances at Charlie and Edward. "I'll just be a minute."

"Of course," Emmett says as he leads her down an adjoining hallway. Once they are out of earshot of the other men, Rose stops Emmett with a hand on his arm.

"I don't really need to use the restroom," she says.

Emmett looks at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to let you know that Esme stopped by while you three were here earlier," she tells him.

"Really?" he says, surprised. "What did she want?"

"I guess she called the house this morning to check in. She told me she was out running errands and wanted to see for herself how Edward was doing. She was a little surprised when I answered the door." She's grinning mischievously by the time she's done.

"I can imagine that was a surprise. Rose, I know you're aware we're at a delicate point in the search for Bella. Esme is certainly a person of interest. You didn't say anything to clue her in that we might think she's involved did you?"

"Puh-lease," Rose says with an eye roll. "No, I didn't say anything about the investigation. But . . ."

"But . . . " Emmett prompts.

"I may have implied that I dislike her."

"Implied? Dislike?" Emmett asks, his tone thick with disbelief.

"Oh, fine!" she says huffs. "She knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that I think she's a raging bitch! Happy?"

His eyes narrow and he purses his lips before smirking at her. "I don't have a problem with that."

She looks surprised. "Really?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "There's no law against having an opinion."

"Okay, then. Well, I just wanted you to know."

"Thanks, I'm glad you did. Do the guys know she stopped by?"

"Yes, I told them she came to check in. I shared that I'd told her there was nothing new to report."

"Okay."

"Now I guess I have to go break the hearts of two men I really care about."

"I'm here with you, Rose," Emmett says, reaching out a hand and gently squeezing her shoulder.

She nods at him, and they return to Charlie and Edward in the conference room.

Charlie is seated with his fingers steepled in front of his chin, and Edward's fingers are tapping impatiently against the tabletop as Rose and Emmett take seats across from them.

"So," Emmett begins, "I've told Rose that I think it's time she shares with you the details of her conversation with Bella. Peter and I both think it's germane to her disappearance."

"Oh," Edward responds, giving Rose a questioning look. "Rose, you told me Bella was upset and that she wanted to talk to me about some things, but now you think that's related to this mess?"

"Yes," Emmett answers for her. "And, the team Pete is working with just uncovered another potential lead a little while ago –"

"You've got another lead? What is it?" Charlie interrupts.

"They're following up on it right now," Emmett answers. "I'll tell you all about it, but you need to hear the story from the beginning, with Bella's call to Rose."

"All right, all right," Edward says impatiently. "Let's get on with it then."

"This isn't going to be easy to hear," Rose says. "I hate that I'm the one telling you this. It's something Bella should be able to tell you, Edward. And, Chief, I don't think it's anything she'd ever want you to know, but this crazy situation is forcing you to hear it. Just, please stay calm until I'm done, okay?"

"Jeez, Rosalie, you're going to give this old man a heart attack and Edward's about the jump out of his skin," Charlie says. "Just get on with it."

"Okay," she takes a deep breath and throws a glance at Emmett. He gives her an encouraging nod before she begins.

"When she called me, she was upset because she had made a very bad decision; a horrible mistake. She was terrified that it was going to cost her you, Edward."

"Me?" Edward says incredulously. "That's impossible. If she had a problem, we would work it through together. She knows this."

"I think she does know that. However, there were a number of people who had been working for a while to undermine her trust in you. In fact, they convinced her that you were unhappy in your marriage . . . even going so far as to make her believe you were having an affair."

Edward's mouth drops open in disbelief. "But I've never . . . I mean I love her . . . how could she think . . ." He's so taken aback he can't even form a complete sentence. He turns to Charlie who is watching him closely. "Charlie, I've never even looked at another woman. Bella is it for me-"

"I believe you, son," Charlie interrupts, patting his shoulder. "Anyone with eyes can see that." He turns back to Rose. "And I know Bella has eyes, Rosalie, so how in the hell could someone convince her otherwise?"

"There was a video," Rose answers. "It was clearly recorded in your office at the hospital, Edward. It appeared to be you, having sex with another woman."

"But how is that possible if it never happened?" Edward asks angrily.

"Edward, how would you characterize Bella's relationship with your mother?" Emmett asks.

Edward blinks and looks at Emmett in confusion. "Well, that's a non-sequitur . . ." he mumbles. "Um, it's fine. They get along okay. I mean, they've never been two who do lunch together or anything like that. But neither of them have ever said a negative word to me about the other."

"I think that Bella would have agreed with that description before this past weekend," Rose says. "I know she always wished to have a closer relationship with your mom, but I think she just accepted Esme wasn't the type so Bella made the best of it."

"What happened this weekend to change her mind about that?" Charlie asks.

"Part of what Bella told me was that Esme confronted her this weekend," Rose begins. "She told Bella that she never liked her; never felt she was good enough for Edward –"

"That's ridiculous!" Edward interrupts. "Mom has never said anything negative to me about Bella. She knows how much I love her. And Bella's, well, she's the best person I've ever known."

Charlie, his mouth drawn into a tense frown, blows out a breath. "Maybe that's why Esme never said anything to you, Edward. Knowing how strongly you feel about Bella, she may have realized that speaking negatively to you about your wife could drive you away. She's clearly a doting mother to you. I can tell you two are close."

"Sure, we are," Edward says. "I mean, growing up an only child, it's natural. You know this, Charlie. Bella is close to both you and Renee."

"That's true. But you understand what I'm saying, Edward. Esme may have been less than forthcoming with you about how she truly felt if she was worried that it would put distance in your relationship," Charlie says, not unkindly.

"I suppose," Edward acknowledges. "But what does this have to do with someone convincing Bella that I was having an affair? Who would do such a thing? And why?" he asks, his frustration evident.

"As I said," Rose continues, "Bella saw a video that appeared to be you, having sex with a woman in your office at the hospital—"

"But—" Edward begins to interrupt, but Charlie reaches over and places a hand on his arm.

"Let her finish, son," Charlie says. "We need to hear the entire story."

Edward looks at Charlie, then Emmett and Rose before nodding slightly and sitting back in his chair.

Charlie brings his elbows to the table, clasps his hands and looks intently at Rose. "Go ahead, Rosalie."

"Right. Well, now Bella knows that it wasn't really you in the video. But the important thing to remember is that she had every reason to believe it was you when she saw it. Edward, there _was_ a sex tape recorded in your office. Although the man never faced the camera, he had been made up to look like you, with a particular resemblance to your jawline. Add to that, the fact that there was audio and that audio was, in fact, your voice."

"How is that even possible?" Edward demands, exasperated.

"Actually, that's why I wanted to meet with you here instead of at your house," Emmett says. "According to what Bella told Rose, a bug was planted at your place, Edward. In your bedroom. It recorded audio of a time or times when you and Bella were . . . intimate. That audio –"

"Wait a minute! You think Edward and Bella's place is bugged? What the hell are you doing about it?" Charlie demands.

"As you know, Charlie," Emmett answers calmly, "I just learned about this when I spoke with Rose this afternoon. I've put in the paperwork and gotten approval to have a team sweep the house first thing in the morning. This is moving as fast as it can."

Edward sits at the table, shaking his head in disbelief. "But who would bug our house? Who would go to the trouble of creating a fake video to make it look like I was having an affair?"

"Right," Rose continues, "well, Bella said that a couple of people worked together to pull that off . . ."

"All right, so who?" Charlie asks gruffly.

"Well, according to Bella, one of them was Angela," Rose answers.

"Angela? But she's Bella's best friend here in Seattle," Edward argues.

"Who else?" Charlie demands, undeterred by Edward's outburst.

Rose looks at Edward and swallows before meeting Charlie's focused gaze. She draws her shoulders back and straightens her spine before raising one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Esme," she states, her voice clear and confident.

* * *

 **A/N:** **A lot of people have helped me in this process as prereaders, betas and cheerleaders (often all three at once). You all have my sincere gratitude: Owlsarebirdstoo, Ana Rodfranco, SunflowerFran, Tiffany L Cullen. Oh, and Beegurl13 made me this awesome banner. You can see it on my Facebook page, Amy Gold (Amethyst Gold).**

 **Standard Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **C** **heck out the Twilight FanFiction Pays It Forward Facebook group. Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be a Rookie . . . a new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be an Encore . . . a new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be a Classix . . . one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love. If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the TFPIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, feel free to send it in for the Classix section.**


	21. Chapter 21

The room is silent for a beat before Charlie and Edward both explode.

Charlie's hand slaps down on the table. "That conniving witch!" he growls.

At the same time, Edward jumps up, sending his metal chair clattering to the floor. He grabs the back of his head with both hands, bringing his elbows forward as if in great pain. "No way! My mother wouldn't do such a thing. She has no reason to." He starts pacing back and forth. "Why would Bella think she was involved? And Angela, too? This is just too outrageous to be true. It's not true."

He stops pacing, placing both hands on the table and leans down to face Rose. "It's _not_ true, Rosalie. You misunderstood. Or . . . Or . . . Bella was confused. It's not true. Why would she think that?"

Rose doesn't shrink from Edward's intimidating gaze. In fact, she stands and leans forward herself, mirroring his stance and bringing their faces even closer together. When she speaks, her voice is soft, but the clarity and conviction in her tone make it seem as if she screams the words.

"Because Esme admitted it to her."

It takes a moment for Edward to process what she says, but when he does, he staggers back from the table, shaking his head back and forth.

Charlie is watching the exchange, but also trying to fit all the pieces together in his mind. "There's more," he states simply. "It doesn't make sense that Esme would set her son up as a philanderer and hand that to Bella on a silver platter. What are we missing?"

Emmett rises and walks around the table, righting Edward's chair as he speaks. "Yes, there is more. Edward, sit down, man," he encourages.

Rose lowers herself back into her seat as Edward slowly moves to sit across from her again. His expression is vacant, and he won't meet her eyes.

"So, this next part is actually the hard part -" she starts, but Edward interrupts her by breaking out into a fit of incredulous giggles.

"Sure," he says between laughs, "because telling me that my mother has masterminded a plan to convince my wife that I'm having an affair; that she actually bugged my home to record Bella and me having sex; that she arranged to have people taped while having sex in my office; and that Bella's friend is involved . . . that was the _easy_ part!" His laughs give way to gasping breaths as he places his forehead on the table and Charlie puts a calming hand on his shoulder. After a moment, he raises his head, and his tear-filled eyes meet Rosalie's. "I'm afraid to hear what could possibly be worse than that, Rose."

Emmett slides a box of tissues across the table to him, before fixing Rose with an encouraging look.

"Right, well, I guess I should tell you about how Angela is involved in all of this," she says.

"Sounds like a good place to pick up the story," Charlie says, patting Edward's shoulder once before leaning back into his own chair.

"Edward, I don't think you are aware of this, but Esme told Bella she and Carlisle are actually long-standing friends of Angela's parents."

"No. I had no idea," he says. "Of course, they know so many people; the only thing that's surprising is that they never mentioned it to me."

"Perhaps not so surprising when you understand Angela's role in this," Rose continues. "I guess Angela and her family lived in Seattle when she was a baby but they moved away when she was still quite young. Her parents and yours kept in touch casually over the years. Angela grew up hearing about you and your family and your prestigious position among Seattle's elite."

"Oh, please," Edward scoffs.

"Regardless of how you view it, Edward, it's still true," Rose says. When he reluctantly nods in agreement, she goes on to tell more.

"Angela moved to Seattle to take a job at UW Medical Center."

"Right. She got a job in the trauma department. That's how we met," he says.

"Actually, her original position wasn't in your department," she says.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asks.

"Esme had received a note from Angela's mother sharing the news that Angela would be moving back to the area and telling about her new job. Esme reached out to Angela right after she moved here. She convinced Angela that Bella was not the right person for you. Even going so far as to imply that Angela herself would be a much better fit for you, Edward."

"That's ludicrous!" Edward proclaims. "I've never had the slightest interest in Angela except as a co-worker and Bella's friend."

"I believe you," Rose assures him. "The point is, that's what Angela wanted to hear, and Esme gave it to her. Once Angela felt that she had Esme's endorsement as a potential partner for you, it was easy for Esme to recruit her to help with the plan. Part of the plan was getting her a job in your department so she could work with you."

"What plan?" Charlie asks.

"The plan to get rid of Bella."

"Again, this doesn't make any sense!" Edward grits out, pulling at his hair.

"What's her motive? Why did she want to get rid of her?" Charlie asks.

"All I know is what Bella told me," Rose answers. "Esme believed she wasn't good enough for Edward or the family. That she was far below them socially with a blue-collar upbringing and a flighty mother." At this, she glances at Charlie. "Sorry, Chief."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Rose," he replies.

"Anyway, Esme got Angela to befriend Bella. She's the one who planted the recording device in your bedroom several months ago during a visit to the house. She also started raising concerns with Bella, sharing her 'suspicions' that you were involved with someone at the hospital."

"Oh my God," Edward says, dropping his head into his hands.

"One night you called to tell Bella that a trauma came in near the end of your shift and you would be late getting home since you were just going into surgery."

"Okay," he says. "That happens sometimes. Sounds about right."

"Well, you also mentioned that Angela would be assisting you in the surgery."

"Again, nothing unusual there," Edward says, frustrated.

"But, a few minutes later Angela called Bella, supposedly just to chat. Bella said something about the last-minute trauma case and Angela assisting. Angela told her she didn't know anything about it and that she was at home, not with you. _Now_ Bella knows that was all a lie, but she believed her at the time. Angela used that incident to convince Bella that you were lying to her; you might even be with your mistress that very night and just using the trauma story as a cover. From there she got Bella to agree to try catching you in the act. Since Angela's boyfriend is a closet tech wiz, she offered to have him hide a camera in your office."

Edward looks up at her, deflated. "And?"

"Sometime after that, the sex video was recorded. Like I said, _now_ Bella knows that it wasn't you, but the guy was made up to closely resemble you, plus they used the audio of your actual voice. Once you were 'caught' on video, Angela showed it to Bella."

"And she believed it." It's not a question, and Edward's voice is flat when he says it.

"At the time she did, yes," Rose confirms.

"Did you know about it then?" Charlie asks.

"No," she says. "I didn't know about any of this until Saturday morning. Believe me, if she had told me about it, I would have advised her to confront Edward. Hell, I probably would have offered to come home and personally rip him a new asshole." She looks at Edward sheepishly. "No offense."

"I wish you had, Rose. I mean, why didn't she confront me? Or call you? Or, for that matter, why did she finally call you on Saturday?" Edward asks.

"I think we can thank Angela for her not talking to either of us earlier. She told Bella that the recording was solid proof and that she shouldn't take that sort of treatment from you. She had another idea," Rose explains.

"What idea was that?" Charlie asks.

Rose looks at Emmett, and he gives her his best encouraging smile. As brave as she is, Rose can't bring herself to look at Edward or Charlie, so she focuses on a spot on the table between them.

"Revenge sex," she says.

"What?" Charlie asks, eyebrows drawn together and voice tinged with confusion.

Rose finally looks at him. "Angela convinced Bella that the best way to get back at Edward would be to hurt him the way she believed he had hurt her. By having revenge sex. By sleeping with someone else."

"No," Edward insists, his head shaking side-to-side. "Bella would never do that. Even if I had hurt her, she would confront me. She wouldn't just go sleep with someone else."

"But she did, Edward," Rose tells him as gently as she can. "She confessed as much to me. She only did it because she was so hurt and she's so, so sorry. She loves you more than anything and was going to tell you; try to make you understand."

"There's one more piece, right, Rosalie?" Emmett prompts.

"Right." She clears her throat before continuing. "It was all part of your mother's plan, Edward. She had Angela befriend Bella, then make her suspicious of you and finally show you the fake video. She also had Angela encourage Bella to sleep with someone else. And . . ."

"And what, Rose?" Charlie asks.

"And Angela suggested that Bella tape the encounter. The idea was that she would arrange for Edward to see it and he would be hurt the way Bella was."

"You're telling me that my wife made a sex tape? Fucking Hell, Rose! And with who? Who was the motherfucker she slept with?" Edward yells.

"I'll tell you what I know about him," she replies. "But you need to know that Esme was involved in every aspect of this plan. After, well, after Bella's horrible mistake, she went to the bathroom to shower. When she came out, Esme was in the room with the man. She had recruited him and arranged for Angela to introduce him to Bella as her friend."

Suddenly, Edward stands again and starts pacing.

"Edward, Esme paid the guy to sleep with Bella," she continues.

"Fuck!" Charlie mutters.

Rose stands. Edward's about to lose all control, but he needs to hear the rest. She continues with urgency.

"Not only that, but Esme was blackmailing her, Edward. She gave her an ultimatum. Bella could choose to leave you. Tell you whatever she wanted in order to let you down easy, but then leave. Esme offered to pay her a living stipend and cover all divorce expenses as long as she never came near you again."

This gets Edward's attention, and he stops pacing to face her.

"Or what?" he asks. "You said my mother gave Bella an ultimatum. What was the alternative?"

"If Bella didn't voluntarily leave, Esme would make sure you saw the tape. She even threatened to release it on the internet in an effort to shame Bella, embarrass you and make sure you would leave her."

"I see," he says flatly.

"I don't know that you do," Rose insists. "Because Bella wasn't going to choose either of those options. She had decided to stay and fight for your marriage, Edward. She was going to tell you everything. Confess the horrible mistake she made, but also tell you everything Esme and Angela did. She was going to be accountable for the choice she made, Edward. But she wanted you to understand all the circumstances that led her to that choice. She was hoping the two of you would be able to work things out."

"Was she now?" he laughs, humorlessly. "Tell me, Rose, when did Bella have her little extracurricular encounter?" The question is thick with sarcasm.

"Edward . . ." her tone is an admonishment.

"TELL ME!" he yells.

Rose takes a deep breath before answering him. "Friday. This past Friday night," Rose says.

Edward nods, running through the days in his head.

"I was working a double, Friday to Saturday. In fact, Saturday we had a horrendous accident come in. We couldn't save the pregnant wife. I had to tell the husband. When I got home, I was wrecked. I told Bella about it and we . . ." he drifts off, recalling Saturday's romps with Bella.

"Fucking Hell—" he dashes to the corner and leans over the trash can as he vomits the little food that was in his stomach.

When he's done, he stands, grabbing a tissue from the table to wipe his mouth. His eyes are red-rimmed and watery.

"She let me make love to her! She didn't say shit to me about any of this, and she let me fuck her. More than once!"

"Edward!" It's Charlie this time, chastising him with his voice.

Edward glances at him then turns around to face the wall.

"Edward, this is an awful situation, man," Emmett offers. "But it doesn't change the fact that Bella is still missing. The added involvement of your mother and these other players just makes the situation –"

"No!" Edward interrupts, whipping around to face him. "I can't. I can't do, or hear, or see another thing about any of this. I have to get out of here."

As he stomps toward the door, Charlie stands and catches his arm.

"Son—" he says.

Edward faces him, raising one finger between them. "Charlie, I can't. Just . . . just give me . . . I need some time. Please." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his car keys. "Here, take these. Let me just walk for a bit."

Charlie peers closely at him for a moment before releasing his arm and taking the keys. "All right, son. But answer your phone when I call you, okay?"

"Sure," Edward agrees, then rushes out of the room, the door slamming against the wall before closing behind him.

The sound echoes in the room and everyone stands awkwardly for a moment before Emmett clears his throat.

"It certainly is a lot for him to take in," he observes. "You, too, Charlie."

Charlie rubs his mustache thoughtfully before walking to the table and sitting.

"Sure is. But Bella's solid. Has a good head on her shoulders. Sounds like Esme really had her chasing her tail for a bit but that she got headed in the right direction in the end."

"She did, Chief," Rose assures him. "She really did."

"But now she's missing. Esme and Angela are mixed up in this along with who knows who else. What about Carlisle? He's got to know something," Charlie says.

"We just don't know, Charlie. Until we can question them, we just don't know," Emmett says.

"So, when are you bringing them in?" Charlie asks.

"Problem is, Charlie, all we really have right now is Rose telling us what Bella told her."

"Hearsay and circumstantial."

"That's right. However, we might be close to something more concrete. If our team finds anything when they sweep Edward's house in the morning, that would verify Bella's story and give us something to go on."

"Well, let's hope that pans out," Charlie says. "What do you know about this fella Bella was with?"

"Very little, unfortunately. Angela and Esme will be our best bet to find out more about him, I think," Emmett says.

"Hmmm," Charlie frowns and hums in acknowledgment.

"There are two other things," Emmett offers.

"Two things? You mean leads?" Rose asks.

"Well, we think we have her phone."

Charlie's eyes light up at this news.

"A uniform found it behind the coffee shop earlier," Emmett continues. "Our tech guys are working on it right now. If they can get it to power up, we'll see if there's anything useful on it."

"That's some badly needed news, Emmett," Charlie says.

"It is," Emmett agrees.

"You said two things?" Charlie presses.

Emmett rubs the back of his neck and hesitates for a moment.

"Well, shit. Out with it, detective," Charlie says.

"There's been a pretty significant uptick in sex trafficking cases in greater Seattle during the past six months or so," Emmett begins.

Charlie's eyes narrow as he watches Emmett.

"The fact that there's a sex video somewhere with Bella on it raised some flags for me. Pete's been working closely with the sex crimes unit, so I talked to him about it. Asked him to share the APB information with the officers who monitor online activity."

"Online? You mean porn sites?" Charlie inquires.

"Yes, those, but more importantly, watching for activity on the dark web," Emmett explains.

"Christ!" Charlie mutters, slumping back into his chair.

"Wait," Rose says. "Dark web? What's that?"

"I'm not a tech geek, so I'll give my layman's description," Emmett says "It's online stuff but not accessible through traditional search engines. It's content that's hidden from Google and the like. You need a special browser to even find it. Then, there can be more levels of security; hoops to jump through to get to where you want to be. There's some legitimately revolting stuff there."

Rose pales as she processes this. "Holy shit. And you think that somehow Bella is involved in this dark web?"

Emmett's eyes shift from Rose to Charlie. Charlie holds his gaze and raises his eyebrows in question.

"Maybe."

Charlie's eyes close and his jaw ticks as he grinds his teeth. His nostrils flare as he takes a deep breath while listening to Emmett continue.

"One of the officers who monitor some of the sites thinks she saw the video of Bella in the hotel room earlier today. It was before Pete had shared the APB, so they weren't specifically keeping an eye out for her. However, she's pretty positive it was Bella. The physical description matches and the setting was right. Unfortunately, when she went back to find the video again, it was gone. It might have been taken down, or maybe just moved. But I do think that it was someone involved in Bella's tryst who put it up on the dark web for a period of time."

"Why? I mean was Bella identified in the video? What's the point of posting it?" Rose asks.

"Money," Charlie says with disgust. "Punks post stuff and people need to pay to view it. It's generally considered to be a few steps above the standard porn that can be accessed for free on the regular web." He blanches as he finishes his explanation.

"That's it in a nutshell," Emmett occurs. "So of course, if someone has Bella and they are posting images of her on the dark web –"

"She's in real danger," Charlie finishes for him.

"Right," Emmett nods.

"Oh, God," Rose exclaims.

"Here's what I suggest," Emmett says. "Catch up with Edward and you three spend the night at a hotel. If there are active bugs at his house, we don't need to tip off anyone that we're on to them. I'll call you in the morning, and we can all meet at the house to let the team in. We'll see what they find. Maybe we'll have some luck with the phone by then. I'm guessing we'll be having a chat with Edward's mother and Angela before the day is over."

"That's a good plan," Charlie agrees. "God, what a shit-fest this is."

"I can't believe Bella's in the middle of this," Rose says. "All because that bitch, Esme, doesn't like her? What kind of a person does this?"

"Well, we don't know that Esme is involved in Bella's disappearance," Emmett reminds her. "But, it sure looks like she's a bit unhinged."

"What are the chances that I can help question her?" Charlie asks.

"Umm . . . pretty sure I can't pull enough strings for that, Charlie," Emmett answers, uncomfortably. "I might be able to get you in the observation room, though."

Charlie nods. "You work on that."

He stands and holds his hand out toward Rose. "Come on, kid. Let's go find the doc and see if we can start to put him back together again."

Rose rises and goes to Emmett. Stretching onto her tiptoes, she rests her hands on his shoulders and quickly gives him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for everything, Emmett."

Before he can respond, she moves to Charlie's side, and he ushers her out of the room with his hand on her back.

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome to all the new readers who have decided to give this story a chance. Thank you for all your 'follows' and 'faves' and, especially, reviews!**

 **A lot of people have helped me in this process as prereaders, betas and cheerleaders (often all three at once). You all have my sincere gratitude: Owlsarebirdstoo, Ana Rodfranco, SunflowerFran, Tiffany L Cullen. Oh, and Beegurl13 made me this awesome banner. You can see it on my Facebook page, Amy Gold (Amethyst Gold).**

 **Standard Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **C** **heck out the Twilight FanFiction Pays It Forward Facebook group. Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be a Rookie . . . a new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be an Encore . . . a new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be a Classix . . . one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love. If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the TFPIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, feel free to send it in for the Classix section**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry about the delay in posting. Some of you may have seen on my Facebook page that I work part-time for the US Post Office. It's been crazy busy because everyone in the world loves Amazon Prime Free Shipping, so I've been working tons of extra hours helping to deliver parcels. Then *bad news ahead* yesterday, the family dog died unexpectedly. The kids are taking it really hard and we are all very sad. *Deep breath* On the bright side, the next couple of chapters are already written, so there will be more soon. We're still with Edward this time . . .**

* * *

Charlie pulls out his cell phone as he and Rose walk to Edward's car across the parking lot. Edward answers after a few rings.

"Charlie," he says flatly.

"Where are you, Edward? We're done here for the night, let us pick you up."

"I'm at a park. Just turn right out of the lot, and it's a couple blocks down."

"Okay, son. We'll be right there."

Edward hangs up without saying goodbye.

"How does he sound?" Rose asks.

"About how you'd expect," Charlie answers, opening the passenger door for her.

They follow Edward's directions and park near the sign for the playground. It's getting later in the evening, so there's not much activity. The swings and jungle gyms are empty, but there are a few older kids messing around on skateboards. One or two couples are strolling the paths. Edward is sitting on a bench in the middle of a stretch of rolling lawn.

Charlie and Rose approach him slowly, trying to measure his mood. He doesn't acknowledge them at all.

"Edward," Rose says gently as she sits beside him. "Emmett suggests we stay in a hotel tonight until his people can check the house for bugs in the morning. We'll just stop briefly at your place so we each can grab some clothes, okay?"

"Sure. Whatever. It doesn't matter anyway."

"Listen, Edward," Charlie says, scanning the activity in the park. "It's going to be dark before long, and we all have a lot to process. This isn't the right place to hash things out. Let's get what we need from the house and settle in a hotel. Then you can have some space to yourself. Time to talk to Rose or me. Whatever you need."

"I need it to be a week ago, Charlie. Think you can manage that?" he spits.

"No. I'm afraid that's above my pay grade, son."

"Whatever," Edward says, standing from the bench. "You guys can be in charge. Nothing in my world makes sense anymore. I'm done thinking or making decisions for the night."

They walk to the car, Rose and Charlie flanking Edward. Charlie drives them to the house where they each spend a few moments packing a bag in silence. In just under an hour they are checked in at a local hotel, Charlie and Edward sharing a room while Rose settles into the adjoining one, leaving the connecting doors between the rooms open.

"How about I order some dinner?" she asks, leaning in the doorway.

Edward has claimed the chair by the window, turning it so he can stare out across the skyline as twilight turns to night and the lights of Seattle come on. He hasn't spoken since they left the park.

"Yeah, we should definitely eat something," Charlie replies. "Edward, what sounds good to you?"

"Not much sounds good in my life right now, Charlie," he says, without turning away from the window. "And I don't give a rip about food."

"All right. Rose you order whatever you'd like. But Edward, we need to fill you in on the rest of what Emmett told us. I know you asked for some time and we'll give it to you, but it's important you know the latest concerns, son."

Edward just waves him off and continues to stare out across the city.

"I saw a Chinese place down the block," Rose says quietly to Charlie. "If there's nothing available in the lobby I'll just run over there and get a few different things."

"Sounds good, Rosalie," Charlie says. "Do you mind if I stay in your room to make some calls while you're gone? I'd like to reach out to some buddies of mine, and that'll give Edward a little more time to himself."

"Of course." She throws a glance at Edward before gathering her purse and heading for the door. "I shouldn't be very long."

She leaves, closing the door quietly behind her, as Charlie rifles through his duffle bag and pulls out a notebook and pen.

"I'll just be in Rose's room, Edward. I'll leave the door open, so shout if you need anything."

"Sure," comes the lifeless reply.

Charlie stares at Edward's still form for a moment. "Don't go anywhere, all right, son?"

Edward huffs out a humorless laugh but remains motionless otherwise. "Where am I gonna go, Charlie?"

"Right." With no idea what else he can do to help Edward, Charlie turns his attention to trying to help Bella.

Walking into Rose's room, he settles in at the desk and opens his cell phone. "Time to see if anybody still owes me favors," he mutters to himself as he places the first call.

A short while later, Rose returns laden with several Chinese take-out containers and a variety of beverages. Charlie is sitting at the desk with his head in his hands.

"Hey, Chief," she says cautiously.

He looks up at her and gives her a grim smile.

"Let me help you with that," he says, standing and taking some of the containers from her. "Guess we can just set it up here on the table."

"Okay," she says as she begins to help him unpack the food. "Were you able to make your phone calls? You're looking pretty discouraged," she observes.

Charlie looks at her, a frustrated grimace on his face. "Yeah, I was able to reach a few people I've worked with in the past. I don't know if they'll be able to help find Bella or not. They're not in the Seattle area, and none of them have ever really done anything in human trafficking. Shit, that's something I never imagined putting together in one thought – Bella and human trafficking."

"I know, Chief," Rose says gently.

"Anyway, I have to do something. Anything that might help, you know? Even if it's a long shot."

"Of course you do," she replies. "How's Edward?"

"I've been on the phone since you left. I heard him moving around a bit but nothing else."

"Okay, I'll tell him dinner is here." Rose passes through the doorway connecting their rooms and sees Edward sitting just as he was when she left. The only difference is that now it looks like every single one of the tiny liquor bottles from the room refrigerator are lined up in a neat row on the windowsill in front of him.

"Edward," she says warily. "Were you a little thirsty?"

"Don't worry, Rose. I didn't drink them," he replies. "Well, except for that vodka," he says, pointing to one on the end. "It's crap, by the way."

"Thanks for the tip," she says, pulling the matching chair around to face him and sitting. They're silent for a moment, and she glances at the liquor on the windowsill. "So, is the party just about to get started?"

"I'm not going to drink anymore, Rosalie. I thought about it. That's why these fuckers are all out," he says, gesturing to the bottles. "But, getting drunk will just make me feel more like shit than I already do. I don't think I could handle that."

Though the room is dim with just the light of a small bedside lamp, through the window, the twinkling lights of the Seattle skyline give a muted glow to Edward's face. Enough so that Rose can see the shimmering tears clinging to his lashes.

"Edward, I –"

"How the fuck did we get here, Rose?" he asks, not giving her time to speak. "I was happily married – I _am_ happily married," he corrects himself with a grimace. "I was – fuck! _Am_ – madly in love with my wife. But she goes off and sleeps with some other guy to hurt me. Well, mission fucking accomplished, because I'm . . . wrecked, Rose. Abso-fucking-lutely wrecked. But wait! There's more," he says in a sarcastic infomercial spokesperson's voice. "She did it because she thought that's what I did to her. Instead of talking to me like a fucking adult, she goes the payback route."

He leans forward in the chair, elbows on his knees, forehead cradled in the palms of his hands. "But wait! There's more." Again with the obnoxious voice. "Supposedly she did all that because _my mother_ is a conniving bitch who hated her and wanted to get rid of her. So much so that she schemed to get a family acquaintance to pretend to be Bella's friend so she could encourage her in all this fucking fucked-up fuck!"

He's not yelling, but the anger of his outburst has the atmosphere of the room crackling with tension.

"So, right now I've got a big fucking goose egg, Rose. A wife who betrays me instead of being honest and talking to me about the issue. A mother who betrays me instead of being honest and talking to me about the issue. What about my dad? He can't be the only one left out of all these fun and games, can he? I mean, he can't sleep next to my mom every night and not know what an evil bitch she is, can he? Aw, hell, what the fuck do I know? I slept next to Bella every night and thought I knew who she was. Either way, I have nothing anymore. Now Bella's disappeared into thin air. You say she didn't leave on her own, but I don't even know if I can believe that."

Rose notes the tears tracking down each of his cheeks. She has to swallow hard before she is able to speak.

"Edward, I know how disappointed I am in Bella for the choices she made. I'm angry at her for the situation those choices created. And I have nothing to offer you as far as Esme is concerned. I can't imagine how much worse this is for you." She leans forward and puts her hand on his arm, squeezing gently. "But you just said you still love her. Is that true? Do you still love Bella?"

"None of this makes any sense to me, Rose," he says, turning his head to look at her. "I don't know why my mom would do what you say she did. I don't know why Bella wouldn't come to me first if she thought there was any sort of problem in our marriage. But, God help me, I do. I do still love her. That's one thing I do know."

"Then focus on that, Edward. We all love Bella; you, me, the Chief. And if you're not sure what to believe, let me tell you this," her voice has reverted to her typical, take-no-prisoners tone. "Bella did NOT choose to leave you. In fact, we have reason to believe she's in real trouble and we need to find her. Quickly."

Edward sits up in his chair, straight and alert. "What do you mean 'real trouble'? What's happening now?"

"Come into my room. Charlie and I will tell you everything while we eat."

"Let me guess, 'but wait, there's more'?"

"I'm afraid so," she says as they both stand from their chairs. Turning, they see Charlie in the doorway between the rooms. He's clearly heard their talk.

"Come on, son. There's quite a bit to discuss," Charlie says, putting his arm around Edward's shoulders and walking with him into Rose's room.

As they settle in with their food, Rose shares the news about the police finding Bella's cell phone. It falls to Charlie to share the more troubling part . . . that they believe Bella's video has popped up on the dark web and all that may mean.

Edward blanches and pushes his food away. "This is crazy. So now Emmett thinks Bella may be caught up in some sort of human trafficking?" he asks incredulously. "Jesus! And my mother – no, I can't call her that – _Esme_ is involved?" He stands and starts patting his pockets trying to locate his cell phone.

"I've had enough of this bullshit. I'm going to call her and make her tell me where Bella is. She must know, right? It's all her grand scheme of things, so she must know."

"Damn it!" he exclaims, realizing that his pockets are empty. "It must be in the other room."

Before he makes it to the door, Charlie stops him with a firm hand on his arm.

"You can't, Edward. Not yet at least," he says.

"Why the hell not, Charlie? She's got answers, and that's what we need, isn't it?" he demands.

"As much as I'd like to personally rake her across flaming hot coals, we can't yet. If she is involved and if we tip her off that we know before we have a way to control her actions, she might panic. If that happens, we might lose any chance of finding Bella."

Edward's shoulders slump in defeat. "So when? When can we confront her?"

"Emmett's hoping they'll find something when they sweep the house in the morning. That, along with what Bella told Rose, might be enough to hold her for a little while. I'm not sure it will be enough to arrest her though. We'll have to wait and see."

"Fuck! How have you survived doing this work all your career, Charlie? It's all just 'wait and see'" he says, exasperated.

"For us right now, it is, Edward. But not for Emmett or Pete and the other officers they're working with. I trust they're doing their very best for us and I believe they'll turn up something. I believe we'll find Bella, son. That's the only outcome I'm willing to entertain."

Edward nods. "Yeah. In spite of everything, I don't know what I would do without her, Charlie. I have to believe we'll find her."

* * *

 **A/N: This story got a bunch of new readers last weekend. If you're one of them, let me know how you found it. I love to thank those folks who recommend my story.**

 **Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing!**

 **A lot of people have helped me in this process as prereaders, betas and cheerleaders (often all three at once). You all have my sincere gratitude: Owlsarebirdstoo, Ana Rodfranco, SunflowerFran, Tiffany L Cullen. Oh, and Beegurl13 made me this awesome banner. You can see it on my Facebook page, Amy Gold (Amethyst Gold).**

 **Standard Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **If you are so inclined, check out the Pay It Forward Facebook group. Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be a Rookie . . . a new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be an Encore . . . a new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be a Classix . . . one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love. If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the PIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, feel free to send it in for the Classix section.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Fair warning, friends: this is a tough one. There is no holiday fluff here. Trigger warnings in effect. If you have questions, PM me.**

* * *

Soon Bella hears the key in the lock and the door swings open. It's Vicky carrying a tray of food. After closing the door behind her, she sets the tray on the bedside table.

"It's nothing fancy, but I'm sure you're hungry. It's been quite awhile since you've eaten," she says.

"I'm not sure if I can," Bella says, turning away from her.

"My advice is to eat whenever you get the chance," Vicky replies, a sharp edge to her tone. "Meals aren't always guaranteed around here, and you damn well are going to need your strength."

"I feel nauseous."

"Eat anyway," Vicky directs as she releases Bella's hands from the restraints.

"Really, you want me to throw up?" Bella snaps back, turning to meet her gaze. "Are you that anxious to clean up my vomit?"

"First of all, I wouldn't clean it up, you would," Vicky replies. "Secondly, is that really how you want to play this? Poor little me? Nobody cares. Marie, I'm the closest thing to a friend you have here, but I have my own shit to deal with. Nobody cares if you're sick or depressed or lonely. Those pigs only care about doing what the boss tells them and getting theirs. And, to be clear, one of these days 'getting theirs' might mean you. So, you want to be able to do whatever the boss demands since that's the only way to keep those assholes off you. Do you get it? Are you beginning to understand?" She finishes harshly.

Bella's face pales as she comprehends Vicky's meaning and she nods meekly.

"Good. Now sit up. There's some grilled cheese, fruit and water," Vicky says, handing Bella the tray.

"Thanks," Bella says. "I'm sorry, I know this isn't your fault. This sounds awful, but I'm glad there's someone else here in the same boat as me."

Vicky gives her a strange look.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean that I'm glad you're in this situation too, just that . . ."

Vicky raises an eyebrow at her.

"I just mean I'm glad I'm not alone," Bella trails off.

"I understand," Vicky says.

"Can I ask you something?"

Vicky's eyes shift to the ceiling, and Bella's follow. Vicky's glance confirms to Bella that the camera must be mounted there.

Vicky turns to Bella, her back now to the electronic intruder. She gives Bella a warning glare, but then says, in a casual voice "Sure, as long as it falls into one of the five categories I gave you earlier. That's all I'm allowed to discuss with you. Believe me, the boss will know," she gives the slightest nod toward the camera, "if we talk about anything else."

"Oh," Bella deflates a little, but then recovers. "Of course, I wouldn't want to get you in trouble. I just wondered if, um . . . these restraints were going to be on all the time? I mean, it's going to be pretty hard to sleep without moving at all."

"For now they'll stay on, but I'll be allowed to loosen them when you sleep so you can move a little bit. If you prove to be trustworthy, the boss will let you sleep without them. They're redundant really since this place is locked up tighter than a drum."

"Oh," Bella says, biting into her sandwich. She's discouraged she can't get Vicky to talk about the situation they're in and tries to think of another way to get information without getting them in trouble.

Vicky gives her a small smile. She sits and watches Bella finish her sandwich and then coaxes her to eat all the fruit.

"There, I bet you feel a little better already, don't you?" she asks.

"Yes, I guess I really was hungry."

"Ok, finish the water then you can get some rest."

As Bella finishes her water, Vicky puts the tray on the bedside table before then taking the empty glass. As promised, she lengthens the restraints a bit before putting them back on Bella's wrists. There's not enough slack for Bella to bring her hands together, but, once the ankle restraints are also loosened, she's able to shift around a bit.

"There, that should make sleeping a little more comfortable," Vicky says as she brings the blanket up to Bella's chin. "Try to sleep and I'll be back later."

Vicky leaves the room, and Bella listens to the door close and the deadbolt slide home.

Bella's trying to figure out ways to get more information from Vicky, but her thoughts are fuzzy again. Without realizing it, her eyes drift shut, and she is unaware once more.

* * *

Suddenly Bella is being roughly shaken. She's foggy, bleary-eyed, and confused.

"Marie. Marie! Time to wake up. Come on now, open your eyes." The shaking continues, and Bella reluctantly opens her eyes.

"Ah, there you are," Vicky says. "Come on, let's get you up and you can use the bathroom. Then there are things to be done."

Bella just stares at her blankly. "You remember me, right, Marie? I'm Vicky. I'm helping to take care of you."

"Oh, God. Someone grabbed me and brought me here," Bella gasps.

"Yep, we went over this yesterday."

"I don't want to be here," Bella says softly.

"Yeah? Well, join the club."

"How long will they keep us here?"

"Until the boss decides what to do with us."

"Who's the boss?"

"I imagine you'll find out soon enough. God, you're loopy. They must have put something in your food," Vicky remarks as she unbuckles Bella's restraints. "Come on, up you go." Vicky helps Bella sit up then stand from the bed. Bella sways a bit but then catches her balance. "Shit, they gave you good stuff. I'll make sure you don't fall, come on."

Vicky helps Bella to the bathroom and has her use the toilet before having her brush her teeth and hair. By the time Bella is sitting back on the bed, her eyes are clearer, and she regards Vicky warily.

"So, what's happening to me today?" she asks nervously.

"Relax, it's no big deal. The boss says I need to wax you. All the girls he has are supposed to be completely bare, so that's what's on the agenda right now."

Bella glances down toward her legs then looks back at Vicky. "I don't need a wax. I just had one . . . hell, I don't know when. But I don't need to be waxed."

"Actually, you do have a little growth coming in. Besides, it's not really about the waxing; they just want to watch me do it to you. Kinky bastards," she finishes under her breath. "Stand so I can pull the blanket off, then lie down on the sheet. This won't take long."

Vicky is true to her word, working quickly and silently. It's almost as professional as the salon Bella visits. They are nearly done, Vicky has both of Bella's legs bent with her knees resting on the bed as she works on the final area along Bella's outer labia, when the door suddenly swings open, and two men stride in.

Bella jerks in surprise at their sudden entrance and tries to pull her knees together, but Vicky quickly presses them back to the sheet. She gives Bella a harsh look and whispers to her "Never react when they come in like that. Just continue whatever you're doing unless told otherwise!"

Bella lays her head back and tries to relax, but her heart is racing. She recognizes one of the men as Demetri, but she doesn't know the other one.

"Ah, here's our newest little addition, Caius," Demetri says, shooting a leering look at Bella. "Looks like we arrived just in time for the best part of the show, too!"

The other man strolls purposefully into the room, crossing to stand next to Vicky at the foot of the bed. He regards Bella slowly, taking in her long hair fanned across the pillow and sliding down her body, lingering on her breasts. When his perusal reaches where Vicky is finishing the last of her work, he leans forward. Bella closes her eyes to block the view of him examining her pussy so closely, but her lids fly open when she feels his hand on her. He's lightly sweeping his hand across the entire area Vicky has waxed.

"Mmm, soft as a baby's bottom. You've done a nice job, Vicky. Good girl," he says, stroking her hair

"Thank you, sir," she replies.

"Put her wrist restraints back on and reposition them to the headboard. I'm going to make an adjustment to her ankle restraints."

Vicky moves quickly and straps Bella's wrists into the leather cuffs before bringing her hands above her head and attaching the straps to the headboard of the bed. As she's doing this, Caius adjusts the ankle restraints, making them larger and placing them just above Bella's knees before securing them to the bedframe. She is now well and truly on display.

"Thank you, Vicky. You may put away your supplies."

"Yes, sir," Vicky says, picking up her things and moving quickly into the bathroom to put them away.

"So, are you gonna. . .?" Demetri asks.

"So impatient," Caius murmurs, still examining Bella's pussy. Straightening, he finally meets Bella's eyes and new fear fills the pit of her stomach. His ice blue eyes are cold and calculating. While his speech is calm and deliberate, Bella is sure he doesn't hesitate to be cruel when it suits his purposes. "I think I have just the thing," he says, strolling to the dresser in the corner of the room. He opens the top drawer, and Bella can hear him rearranging some things.

"Ah yes! This is the one." He turns and walks back to the bed, his hand closed around the item. "Now, look at me, sweet Marie." His eyes hold hers captive. "Good. Open those luscious lips," he instructs just as she feels something firm and cool pressing against them. Her eyes shift down, trying to see what it is.

"Nuh, uh!" he admonishes her. "Eyes up here." Bella's eyes snap back to his. "There's a good girl. Now open." The command is joined by more pressure on her lips, so Bella parts them. Caius chuckles darkly. "Wider than that, Marie. Much wider."

Bella complies, opening her mouth as wide as she can. As she does, it is invaded by a cool hardness that Caius pushes further and further inside before starting a slow retreat with it.

"Wondering what you have there, Marie? It's a cock," he says, removing it mostly before starting it on another trek toward her throat. "Well, to be specific, it's a gag shaped like a cock." Bella's eyes go wide at the mention of the word 'gag,' but Caius just smiles at her. "Don't worry. We're going to have some fun, Marie. I bet you'll like it."

He pushes the plastic cock all the way into her mouth until the larger base is firmly situated against her lips. It's not large enough to make her choke, but it is distinctly uncomfortable. Caius pulls the attached straps tight and buckles the gag in place behind her head.

"There now," Caius says, standing and regarding her again. "Hmm, as alluring as you are, Marie, there's something missing." Crossing his arms, he brings his hand to his face, tapping his chin with his index finger as his eyes slide up and down Marie's body, naked, prone and strapped down to the bed.

Suddenly his eyes light up and he snaps his fingers. "I know just the thing."

He strides quickly back to the dresser, opening and closing several drawers before turning and making his way back to the bed. Once beside her again, he raises his closed hand into Bella's line of vision and then opens it. A chain flows out of his hand, with a strange item on one end that looks almost like a pair of tweezers but with rubber padding at the tips. He holds the other end of the chain between two fingers, and it has a matching item at the end.

"Have you ever had the pleasure of nipple clamps, Marie? Oh, there's a little pain involved, but the pleasure makes it so worth it."

Marie whimpers and rocks her head back and forth.

"Tsk, tsk," Caius says. "It's nothing to get yourself worked up over. I dare say you'll become a fan before long. And I won't put them on too tight this first time."

He makes a show of putting two large fingers in his mouth and rolling his tongue around them. He then brings them to Bella's breast, squeezing and rolling her nipple between his slick fingers. Then he pinches the handle of the clamps, opening the tweezer end and positioning it over her erect nipple. He releases the handle and the ends close, pinching her nipple hard. She whimpers at the pain.

"Oops," Caius says without an ounce of remorse. "Looks like I got that a little too close to the tip there. Let me move it back a bit." He releases the clamp and repositions it before letting the ends close further back on her nipple. It is still painful, though, and Bella whimpers again as she shifts her torso trying to get away from the tortuous pinching.

"Still painful? Hmm. It shouldn't hurt much, let me see." He leans close to her breast and exams the clamp, wiggling it back and forth a few times. "Oh, will you look at that. It is set at the highest tension. Let me take a little pressure off." He spends a moment adjusting the tension screw and the pressure eases up enough that Bella can acknowledge all she feels is discomfort instead of actual pain.

"Now then, I'll just move to the other side." Caius rounds the end of the bed. He starts to raise his fingers to his mouth again but then stops. "I can think of a much more efficient way to do this." He bends toward her chest and promptly sucks her nipple into his mouth. Bella tries to scream, but the gag is effective, making it sound more like a pleasurable moan than anything else.

He sucks her nipple hard and then chuckles. "Careful, Marie, it sounds like you're enjoying yourself," he says before using his tongue to flick her nipple vigorously. He then closes his mouth over it and gives a final rough suck before releasing it with a loud pop.

He stands straight and examines her breast. "There. That's much more fun than using my fingers." His cold blue eyes meet Bella's wide brown ones. "Now, let's get this other clamp on."

He grasps the clamp on the loose end of the chain, pinches it open and positions it, allowing the ends to close in the proper place. He quickly adjusts the tension. The speed and skill with which he does it convince Bella that the pain he caused her other breast was intentional. He really is a cruel son of a bitch.

"Oh! They look simply lovely on you, Marie!" He says with a smile, tipping his head to see her from different angles. "I think this deserves to be memorialized."

To her horror, Bella watches as he pulls his phone out of his back pocket and takes several pictures of her. She's gagged, tied spread eagle on the bed with metal clamps on her breasts, and he's walking around the bed taking pictures. He's set up his camera to make an old-fashioned shutter sound and the clicks come one right after another until he's moved entirely around to the other side of the bed. Then he walks to the corner of the room and drags the chair to the bed. He gracefully steps up and starts taking pictures from above her.

"Fuck, now _this_ is the angle to be photographing you from!" he declares. "Oh, hold on a sec." He steps from the chair onto the bed, straddling her with a foot on either side of her hips. He bends at the waist and positions the phone over her face.

"God, your mouth was made to have a cock in it, Marie. Now, look right at me. I want to see the sweet sexy girl looking at the camera."

Bella decides to exercise what little freedom of movement she has and refuses his direction by turning her head to the side.

"Tsk, tsk. You might want to rethink being a naughty girl, Marie. They are quite popular around here."

When she still doesn't look at him, he reaches down, grasping the chain draped between the nipple clamps and pulls it up, fast and hard. The sudden sharp stinging in her nipples has her head whipping to face him, a startled groan squeaking out around the cock gag. Her eyes are wide with surprise as they meet his and that's when she again hears the shutter.

Caius chuckles darkly as he drops the chain then looks at the picture on his phone.

"My, my, my. What a money shot this is. The boss is going to be very pleased." He looks at Marie. "Want to see it?" She squeezes her eyes shut and turns her head away in reply. "No? Well, your choice."

Stepping off the bed, he pockets his cell phone before cheerfully clapping his hands together.

"Okay! Now that we've had the warm up, let's get on to the main event, shall we?" he says.

"Oh, man, I have been waiting for this!" Demetri says from where he stands near the door. Bella risks a quick glance his way only to see him palming his cock through his pants.

"Yes, yes. It's something we've all been looking forward to," Caius says casually. "Now, get me the video camera," he directs Demetri.

"What we're doing will need a little higher quality than what my phone can do," he explains lightly to Bella before turning to Vicky who has been standing in the bathroom door.

"Vicky, take off your clothes and come here. Be quick now."

Vicky does as she's told. Dropping her clothes into a pile on the floor and walking to the bed just as Demetri hands Caius a small video camera.

"Now, Vicky, you know the drill. We're going to get a little girl on girl action –"

Bella starts squirming and yelling as loudly as she can in protest, but it comes out as gurgles and grunts.

Caius turns to speak to her, his face serious and his tone ice cold. "Marie, you don't have a say in _anything_ anymore. You do as you're told. You'll do it quickly and you'll do it well. If you don't, things can get very bad, very fast. This is your world now; better get used to it."

"Yeah," Demetri pipes in. "You should just relax and enjoy yourself. I know I will."

"Well said, Demetri," Caius says. "Now, as I was saying, Vic, we are going to do a little girl on girl action. Since Marie has that lovely gag, her mouth is unavailable. However, feel free to play with her nipple clamps before you get to her pussy. I'll be getting some super close-ups when your mouth is on her, so make sure to leave a good filming angle. After a few minutes, Demetri will come in and fuck you from behind, got it?"

"Yes, sir." Vicky answers.

Caius moves next to the bed, catching Bella's gaze. He slowly trails a finger from her hipbone up her torso as he speaks.

"Now, you, Marie, have the easiest job of all today. All you have to do is lie here and enjoy yourself." She starts shaking her head back and forth.

Caius nods his head in reply. "Yes. You do. Or at least you have to fake it convincingly, I don't really care which. The point is, anyone who might come across this little film has to believe that you're having the time of your life." His finger slides underneath the chain connecting the clamps, and he lifts it high toward the ceiling, stretching Bella's nipples painfully. He leans closer and whispers to her. "Because, understand this, Marie. A little light bondage and mainstream kink aren't what get my engine going. I would love nothing more than to paint your porcelain skin with angry welts dripping crimson blood from cuts made by my favorite carving knife. Do you understand? You better pray that the boss never gives me permission to play with you the way I would like. So, you _will_ fucking act like you are out of your mind with pleasure. Am I clear?"

Tears run out the corners of Bella's wide, frightened eyes, trailing into the hair at her temples as she looks at the monster hovering over her. All she can do is nod vigorously.

"There," he says, again allowing the chain to relax against her body once more. "Now, that's not so hard, is it? I would advise you to stop crying though. It's difficult enough to breathe with a gag in your mouth without your nose being all stuffed." He then has the nerve to tweak her nose and wink before turning away.

"You're looking as lovely as ever, Vicky," he says, walking up to her and putting his hands on her breasts. He kneads them and pinches both nipples.

"Thank you, sir."

"Come to my room when we're done here, understand?"

"Of course, sir."

"That's a good girl." He releases her breasts and picks up the camera from where he left it on the end of the bed. "Okay, let's get things moving." He powers up the camera and positions himself back from the bed so he can film Vicky walking toward it.

"And, action."

Vicky walks confidently to the bed. She places a knee on the mattress and gracefully positions herself so that she is straddling Bella's waist. She reaches up and places her hands next to the restraints on Bella's wrists, then softly strokes down the length of her arms. Her hands skim the tops of her shoulders and up her neck. Her right thumb strokes Bella's cheek as she leans forward and runs her nose along her jaw, stopping to kiss Bella just below her ear before sucking her earlobe into her mouth.

She releases it and places a couple of kisses in front of Bella's ear.

"Relax, or it will get worse for both of us," she whispers quickly before kissing down Bella's neck. Her mouth makes the trek down Bella's chest, and Vicky stops to lick Bella's right nipple, clamp and all, while her hand gently flicks the clamp on her left nipple.

Vicky slowly moves so that she's on her knees between Bella's legs. Her hands trace over Bella's ribcage and across her stomach as she continues to use her mouth on Bella's breasts. Finally, she catches the chain between her teeth and pulls it with her as she moves her head further down Bella's body. Unlike Caius, she releases the chain before the tension becomes painful.

Vicky repositions herself, scooting back so she can reach Bella's ankles. Her soft stroking begins again there. She alternates her motions; a soft stroke up the right calf as an equally sensual stroke goes down the left calf. The action continues, each stroke going slightly higher up Bella's legs until Vicky reaches the tops of her thighs.

Once there, she brings both hands to Bella's inner thighs and starts rubbing circles on her skin . . . circles that get closer and closer to Bella's pussy. With her hands busy, Vicky brings her face to Bella's lower belly and trails her tongue back and forth across the sensitive skin. She slides lower, kissing and licking the area that has just been waxed.

Finally, she positions herself lower, bringing her hands up and separating Bella's labia, opening her up fully to view. Bella feels Vicky rest her head against her right thigh and realizes that Caius is leaning over her leg, getting a _very_ close up shot of her pussy as Vicky starts to trace her slit with her finger.

Then, Vicky lifts her head and gives a long lick the length of Bella's pussy. When she reaches her clit, she flattens her tongue and presses hard against it, moving her tongue up and down and back and forth as she slides her finger inside Bella.

Bella closes her eyes tightly and tries to stop the tears because it really did make it more difficult to breathe. Instead, she attempts to disappear into her mind, imagining herself safe at home with Edward. She thinks of last Christmas when Charlie came to visit for a few days, and they spent one evening in front of the fireplace chatting and laughing about –

Her thoughts are cut off by a sharp pain across the inner thigh of her left leg. Her eyes fly open, and she takes several deep breaths trying to work through the pain and determine what happened. She lifts her head to look toward the foot of the bed. Vicky no longer has her head buried between Bella's legs, but is sitting back on her heels sending Bella a warning look.

Caius is standing next to the bed, the camera hanging unused from his left hand as his slightly raised right hand he holds a thin, flexible piece of wood about two feet long. He and Bella lock eyes for a moment before his gaze drifts back to her leg. He takes the tip of the wood and traces the welt that now appears there, beginning at the tender skin of her inner thigh and traveling across the top of her leg.

"Now, this is more along the lines of what I truly enjoy," Caius says softly, dragging the tip along the painful welt. "I could paint your body with marks like this and make you truly beautiful." His voice is almost reverent as he looks at the red line. "Would you like another one?" he asks.

With the shock of everything she's been through and the humiliation she's felt since Caius first entered the room, Bella's not processing things as quickly as she should. When she doesn't answer immediately, Caius raises his hand and brings the switch down again, hard and fast right next to his first strike.

The pain is searing with the blow coming so close to the first one. And this one was delivered with decidedly more enthusiasm than the first.

Bella screams in pain, and her discomfort is clear even with the gag. Her torso arches and she struggles to move her legs in an effort to escape the pain.

"If you don't like it," Caius says gently, "THEN FUCKING ANSWER ME!" he yells.

She startles at his voice, and her breaths come in rapid pants.

"So, I'll ask again, Marie. Would you like another one?"

She immediately and furiously shakes her head from side to side.

"Well then. If you don't want more of this," he waves the switch in front of her face, "you better make me believe that you're enjoying _this!"_ He lets the camera drop to the bed and moves his left hand to her pussy, roughly fingering her with two fat fingers. He thrusts repeatedly until his fingers start to get lubricated due to her body's natural response to the intrusion.

He grins maliciously at her as he slows his thrusting. "Now, that's more like it, Marie." When he pulls his fingers out, he slides them back and forcefully pushes one deep up her ass. She grunts and squirms at the sudden unwelcome intrusion. Her reaction makes him laugh.

"Don't worry, Marie, we're not going here today. This is just me having a bit of fun." He thrusts his finger harshly as he continues talking. "Are we clear that you are to remain present in the scene? No more closing your eyes and drifting off to wherever, understand?" When Bella nods her head, he removes his hand and walks into the bathroom. Bella hears water running in the sink and assumes he's washing his hands. She catches Vicky's eye, and Vic gives her an 'I told you so' look before Caius returns to the room.

"Well, I think we have the right mood for the scene now," he says jovially. "Let's get back at it. Vic, you dive into that beaver buffet and let's make some cinema magic!" He picks up the camera and starts recording as Vicky goes back to licking and sucking Bella's pussy. She alternates between licks along the length of her slit and flicking her clit. Then she sucks on Bella's clit as she starts thrusting two fingers inside her.

"That's hot," Caius says, moving to different angles around the bed. "Reach up and yank her chain a little, Vic."

Vicky slides her free hand up Bella's torso. When she reaches Bella's breast, she moves her hand to the clamp, flicking it a few times before moving on to the chain. She closes her fist around it and pulls gently but firmly, setting a rhythm of pulling and releasing.

"Yes, that's it! Okay, Demetri, you can come up behind Vic," Caius directs.

Demetri has removed his shirt, leaving his impressive muscles on display. As he approaches the foot of the bed, Vicky starts wiggling her ass while she keeps her mouth working Bella's pussy.

"Oh, yeah, Vicky, Big D is coming for you," he says, undoing his belt and jeans. He pushes his jeans over his ass so that his cock is free. He spanks Vicky's ass once, causing her to moan against Bella's clit. The unexpected sensation causes Bella's body to jerk.

"I knew you'd enjoy this," Caius says, chuckling darkly. "Okay, enough foreplay Demetri, let's move this along."

"My pleasure," Demetri says, pushing his cock into Vicky and setting a steady pace. He's thrusting hard. and each time he pushes into Vicky, her mouth goes harder against Bella's pussy where she's focusing on her clit. When he pulls back, he brings Vicky with him just enough that the chain on the clamps gets pulled.

Vicky continues to use her fingers inside Bella, too, and it's an overwhelming rhythm. Bella tries not to think about how her body is reacting to the stimulation, but then she recalls Caius' switch, and she is terrified of what he might do if he thinks she's not participating in the scene. She's trying to find a way to stay present but block out what's happening when Demetri grunts and Vicky nips her clit. That is immediately followed by a faster tempo of thrusts and pulls but with the addition of Vicky moaning against her as she flicks her clit.

Demetri is rambling obscenities while Vicky's moans get louder and the tugs on Bella's chain become rougher.

Just then, Demetri gives three, hard fast thrusts and stays buried deep inside Vicky as he cums. Vicky's fingers stroke the inside of Bella's pussy as she sucks powerfully on Bella's clit and yanks the chain hard enough that one of the clamps slips off. The combination of sensations, including the unfamiliar one of the clamp suddenly slipping, brings on a surprising and potent orgasm. It barrels through her, and there's nothing she can do about it.

Vicky reaches up and gently rubs Bella's nipple that is now without its clamp while she continues to gently thrust into and lick her pussy, drawing out her pleasure. While this is happening, Demetri pulls out, and Caius moves to the foot of the bed to film his cum running down Vicky's leg. When he's done there, he moves to get more footage of Vicky licking Bella and pans the camera up her body to capture the flush that covers her chest and face.

Finally, Vicky stops and gets off the bed, standing at the foot awaiting instructions. Caius powers off the camera and reaches out to gently wipe the tears from Bella's face. "There, there, Marie. There's nothing wrong with taking pleasure here today. It's really all about pleasure. You can embrace it and have wonderful experiences like this every day, or you can fight it. But if you fight it, it won't make these interludes go away. It will just make them very, very unpleasant. I think you know, which is the better choice."

He sets the camera on the bedside table and turns around.

"Demetri, go out and make sure all the security personnel are running as they should be. Vicky, go wait for me in my quarters. Oh, and wash up properly," he says. Demetri, who has already redressed, nods and leaves the room. Vicky goes to pick up her clothes before Caius stops her.

"No need for those. Just run along and take a quick shower."

"Yes, sir," Vicky says before she too leaves the room.

Caius turns back to the bed. "Now, let's finish taking care of you." He reaches out and removes the remaining clip from her nipple, quickly bending over and sucking the nipple into his mouth. He spends a moment licking and sucking before again standing. Bella, who has been squirming and grunting, stops when he stares her in the eye.

"Quit your dramatics. I'm actually doing you a favor. It can be painful when the clamp comes off and sucking the nipple can relieve the discomfort." He sneers at her before continuing. "I know you were a little preoccupied when the other one came off so perhaps you didn't notice." He laughs and places the clamps next to the camera on the table.

"Now, little miss drooly, let's get this gag off, shall we? I'm warning you though, watch your mouth, or you'll be wearing one of these regularly, understand?"

After she nods, he reaches behind her head and undoes the buckle. Then he slowly pulls the gag out. She immediately closes her mouth and moves her lower jaw from side-to-side, trying to relieve the tension.

Caius takes a tissue from the bedside table and wipes the drool that dripped out the corners of her mouth.

"The boss is going to be very happy with this recording, Marie. And when the boss is happy, we're all happy. And when we're happy, things go smoothly for you. You'll do well to remember that."

He stands and removes the restraints from her thighs, repositioning them to her ankles and attaching them to the foot of the bed. He then adjusts her wrist restraints so that they are connected to the side of the bed instead of over her head. When he's done, he goes to the bathroom and comes back with a glass of water.

"Drink this." He lifts her head with his hand and puts the glass to her lips.

For a moment, she considers resisting, but she doesn't want to anger Caius again so she drinks. When the glass is empty, he returns it to the bathroom. He comes back to the bed with a sheet and a blanket. Before doing anything else, he reverently traces the welts on her thigh and lets out a satisfied sigh. He then covers her before crossing to the door, camera in hand. "You look lovely with my marks on you, Marie. I do hope we get to explore your naughty side a bit more. Sleep well." He turns off the light before exiting the room.

Bella listens to the door close, and the locks turn as she lets the tears fall freely and wonders what is going to happen next.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Whew! Still with me?**

 **A lot of people have helped me in this process as prereaders, betas and cheerleaders (often all three at once). You all have my sincere gratitude: Owlsarebirdstoo, Ana Rodfranco, SunflowerFran, Tiffany L Cullen. Oh, and Beegurl13 made me this awesome banner. You can see it on my Facebook page, Amy Gold (Amethyst Gold).**

 **Standard Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **C** **heck out the Twilight FanFiction Pays It Forward Facebook group. Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be a Rookie . . . a new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be an Encore . . . a new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be a Classix . . . one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love. If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the TFPIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, feel free to send it in for the Classix section.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hi Everyone! Sorry that it's been longer than I anticipated. I feel like my life disappeared into a black hole the last couple of weeks! Thank you to everyone who is hanging in there with me. I heard from several folks about how difficult it was to read the last chapter with Bella. I hear ya! So that you know, there are a couple more Bella chapters coming up and they will include some pertinent story details. However, I'll put a warning on them so you can skip 'em if you want, and just PM me to get the story info that was revealed. The next couple of chapters will be with Edward, etc. I'll let you get to it . . .**

* * *

Around six am on Tuesday morning, Rose's phone rings. She's had a restless night after spending the evening going over everything with Charlie and Edward. The guys went to their room around midnight, but Rose slept little after that. She's been staring at the ceiling for the last several minutes debating if she should just get up and shower. The phone is a welcome distraction.

She picks it up and sees it's Emmett calling.

She clears her throat before answering. "Hello?"

"Hi Rosalie," he replies. "This is Emmett. I'm sorry to call you so early, but I couldn't get through to Edward and ended up leaving a message for Charlie."

"No, it's no problem, I was awake anyway. They're right next door. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. In fact, I have some news to share. I know we planned to meet at Edward's house in about an hour, but I was thinking Pete and I could meet you guys at your hotel. Pete can grab the key to the house and go let the team in to do their sweep. I'll stay at the hotel and fill you three in on what we have."

"Oh, well, I'm sure that will be fine with Edward and Charlie. You won't need any of us at the house?"

"No, and I certainly don't want to discuss anything there in case there are active bugs. We could meet at the station, but I'm sure it's more comfortable where you are."

"Okay. We're staying at the Sheraton. What time will you and Pete be here?"

"I figure in about twenty-five minutes if that's not too early for you guys? That way Pete will be on time to meet the team at the house."

"Yeah, that'll be good. I don't think any of us slept much last night. I'm in room 804, and the guys are next door in 806. We'll see you soon."

"Thanks, Rosalie. See you shortly."

Rose disconnects the call and quickly climbs out of bed. She slept in her yoga pants and a tank top, so she throws on a T-shirt as she walks to the connecting door between rooms. The doors on both sides were closed to provide privacy, but neither was fully latched. She opens the one on her side and knocks loudly on the door on the other side before speaking.

"Edward? Charlie? Are you guys awake?" she says loudly. "I just spoke with Emmett. I'm coming in, so tell me when I can uncover my eyes." She places her hand in front of her eyes and slowly pushes open the door.

"You can put your hand down, Rosalie. I don't think you'll see anything to offend your delicate sensibilities," Charlie says sarcastically.

She lowers her hand and sees him fully dressed and seated in a chair, bending over to tie his shoelaces.

"I've been up for a while and Edward's in the bathroom," he says. "I just listened to the voicemail Emmett left me. He must have called while I was showering. And Edward just realized that his phone charger wasn't completely plugged in, so his battery died overnight."

"Oh, that explains why Emmett couldn't reach either of you," she says.

"Yes. He didn't leave a detailed message, though. Just said he would try to reach you or call back. What'd he say?"

"Well, he said he has some news to share. I told him where we're staying, and he and Pete will be here shortly. He'd like Pete to pick up a key to Edward's house so he can meet the team that will be checking for bugs. Emmett will stay here and fill us in."

Charlie sits back and nods his head. "Sounds good. If they got some leads overnight, that's even better. I'll let Edward know, then I thought I'd check out the café in the lobby for some coffee and breakfast food."

"Okay. How's he doing?"

Charlie takes a deep breath before answering. "Honestly, I think he's just numb. As much as the significance of everything we've learned is weighing on him, I think he's compartmentalizing it all. It's probably the only way he can still function. I know I'm doing that do a degree so I can focus on what I need to do to find her."

"I think we are all," Rose offers. "I'll get dressed and meet you back here in a few minutes."

* * *

A short while later there's a knock on Rose's door. She answers it and is met with a weary-looking Emmett and slightly disheveled Peter.

"Hey, Rose," Emmett greets her.

"Hi, Emmett. Good morning, Pete. Come on in." She steps back to let them in, and they enter to find Edward and Charlie rising from their seats near the window. After brief greetings, Charlie dives right in.

"What have you found, Emmett?" he asks. "You and Pete look like you've been through the wringer. I hope that means something good for our girl."

"We have had some breakthroughs on the case since we spoke last evening," Emmett responds. "But we should let Pete get on his way to your house, Edward, so he can be on time to meet the team that's going to search it."

"Yeah, sure," Edward replies, stepping forward as he rifles through his key ring. He removes one of the keys and hands it to Pete. "That will get you in front door," he says.

"Okay," Pete says, putting it into his pocket. "I'll be in touch as soon as they're done and let you know if we find anything."

"Thank you," Edward says, earnestly.

With a quick glance at Emmett, Pete exits the room.

"Well, let's all have a seat, and I'll fill you in," Emmett says.

Rose sits in a chair while Charlie settles on the edge of the bed. Edward leans against the dresser.

"Have a seat, Emmett," he says, gesturing to the chair opposite Rose. "I've had enough sitting around."

Emmett nods and sits in the chair.

"So, first of all, we were able to power up Bella's phone and access the data on it. Our guy worked most of the night combing through all the apps, and he found something."

"What did he find?" Edward asks.

"An audio recording. It appears to be Bella talking with Angela. Bella confronted her about her role in Esme's scheme. Angela admitted to all of it."

"Really?" Charlie exclaims. "Well, that's something, right there."

"I want to hear it," Edward states.

"I thought you might," Emmett replies. "I recorded a copy of it on my phone. I'll play it for you."

It takes just a moment for Emmett to access the recording, then he sets his phone on the table and turns up the volume.

"Some of it is a little muffled, clearly she didn't want Angela to know she was making the recording," he remarks before pressing play.

They all lean forward a bit as Bella's voice comes through the speaker.

It's a recording of a recording being played off a phone, so it's a bit distorted, but the sound of her voice still hits them all in the gut.

" _Shut the fuck up, you useless piece of shit!" Bella hisses in the recording_

"There's my badass best friend," Rose murmurs.

They listen as Bella confronts Angela, outlining her role in Esme's plan to force her to leave Edward. Edward blanches at how confident Angela is that the outcome will bring him to her. He starts pacing in front of the dresser as the recording continues to play.

" _You can bet that he'll be looking to bury you once he realizes the lengths you went to in order to destroy his marriage," Bella says._

"That's the fucking truth," Edward snarls.

" _Be serious, Bella," Angela snorts. "Edward's never going to know. I'm certainly not going to tell him nor is Esme. You'll be gone by the end of the weekend. There will be nothing to stop us from being together."_

"Emmett, pause that for a second," Charlie says. Emmett complies, taping the screen of his phone to stop the audio. "Angela's so confident that Bella would be gone by the end of the weekend," Charlie observes.

"Yep," Emmett nods.

"And, sure enough, she's gone," Charlie continues. "Even though we know she would never just take off."

"I know, Chief," Emmett says. "We're working on finding Angela."

"What do you mean, 'finding' her?" Edward asks.

"She hasn't shown up at work the last couple of days, there's no sign of her coming or going from her apartment," Emmett explains. "We're not sure where she is."

"Damn it!" Charlie hisses.

Emmett starts the audio again, and they listen for a few moments.

" _Edward will rely on me to bring lightness and joy back into his life,"_ they hear Angela say _. "Before long he'll realize that he wants to be with me, that he loves me. Esme's going to help him see what a perfect match we are! Even she says that if everything goes smoothly, we could be engaged by this time next year!"_

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Edward exclaims.

Rose holds her hand up to Emmett, and again he pauses the recording.

"Edward, would Esme really have told Angela that she would expect you to be engaged less than a year after a divorce?" Rose asks.

"Well, clearly I don't know her well enough to accurately judge what she may or may not do," he scoffs. "However, I can't see it. She's always been acutely aware of how things might be perceived socially. Less than a year after a divorce would be a bit tacky," he admits.

"But Angela seems to think Esme would be fine with that," Rose points out.

"Unless Esme is just playing her, too," Charlie offers. "Maybe Angela is just a means to an end and she doesn't really want Edward to end up with her."

"Apparently, _Esme_ , doesn't care who she fucks with to get what she wants," Edward says bitterly. "I always thought Angela was a good nurse, but a bit socially awkward. Maybe she's just unstable."

"There's not much more," Emmett says, restarting the audio.

They hear Bella asking Angela why Esme would think that her plan would succeed.

" _Of course, you know how close Edward is to his mother," Angela begins. "Apparently, he spoke about you to her quite extensively from very early in your relationship. She knew that your mother had left when you were young without as much as a backward glance. I guess Edward had spoken with her about how sad that was and how very difficult it was on you. He remarked more than once that he was determined to make you see that you were worthy of love. That was the prime thing, I think . . ."_

" _Naturally a young girl being abandoned by her mother would have self-esteem issues and would question her place in the world, whether she was loveable at all," Angela says. "She deduced it wouldn't take much to get you to question yourself, and even Edward's affection for you."_

At this, Charlie rises and starts pacing. "God damn it! I thought Bells and I had handled this!"

Emmett pauses the recording again.

"I knew Renee leaving really messed with her head. I even made sure she went to counseling to work through those issues. I had no idea she was still so insecure. Bells is, well, she's just an outstanding person. Better than me. I guess she just has a hard time seeing that."

"Not always, Chief," Rose offers. "I think, for the most part, Bella has come to terms with Renee. I know she has worked hard to make sure that single factor of her life didn't define her. I think Esme just hit every soft spot she has, all at once."

"God, she didn't stand a chance against my conniving, manipulative mother," Edward says, finally sinking into a chair, dispirited.

They listen to the rest of the recording, learning that Esme introduced J to Angela and hearing Angela confirm that Esme was blackmailing Bella with the video. Edward also gets confirmation, in Bella's own voice that she was determined to stay and work things out.

"Well, this is all evidence, right?" Edward asks. "Can you arrest Esme now? Angela? Make them tell us what they know about where Bella is?"

"All the recording does is verify what Bella told Rose," Emmett explains. "It's hearsay. Although Angela doesn't deny planting a bug, they don't really discuss that at all. As far as the blackmail, there's no actual evidence. I think we could question Esme based on this alone. However, since we're checking your house today, I'd like to see if the team turns up anything. If they do, it will give us that much more to question her about."

"And Angela?" Charlie asks. "Do you think she skipped town?"

"I don't know. She may just be lying low since Bella disappearing the way she has wasn't part of the plan as far as she knew," Emmett answers. "We're trying to locate her though."

"Any other news?" Charlie asks.

"Yes, actually," Emmett says, rubbing the back of his neck. "There's no way to ease into this, so I'm just going to tell you." He straightens in his chair and glances at all of them before continuing. "The sex crimes unit spotted another video of Bella on the dark web. It's definitely her. She appears to be physically unharmed, but she's restrained and not participating in the video by choice."

Rose blanches as Edward buries his face in his hands.

"I see," Charlie says, swallowing hard. "Is she . . . I mean did they . . ." He can't finish the question.

"She's not raped," Emmett supplies.

"Oh, thank God," Rose murmurs.

"Then, what?" Charlie probes.

"In my professional opinion, I don't think you need those details rolling around in your head. I'll let you know about Bella's well-being in as much as we can ascertain it from the video, but for now, let's leave it there."

"What if I want to know the details of what these monsters are doing to my wife?" Edward demands sharply.

"To what end, Edward?" Emmett asks. "Knowing those details will do nothing to help you find her. Please trust me on this. I can always tell you more later if you feel you need to know."

"I feel I need to know now!" he grits out firmly.

"Edward," Charlie says. "Let's give Emmett a little leeway here. If he says she's physically unharmed, that's enough for me right now. Anything else, well, we'll deal with anything else once we have our girl safely home."

Edward's jaw ticks as he considers Charlie's words before nodding reluctantly.

"Did you get any other helpful info from the video?" Charlie asks Emmett.

"Well, it's not date stamped, but it's safe to say it was recorded between Sunday morning and last night. It's a nondescript room, nothing that will give us a lead on location. There are two other people in the video, a man and a woman. Neither of them are known to our team, but we're sharing screenshots of them with other units. The primary concern is that this video included some communication at the end in the form of text on the screen." He pauses for a moment and takes a deep breath.

"It confirmed our fears," he says. "It appears that Bella has been caught up in a human trafficking ring. The text invited interested parties to communicate their requests for future videos. It referred to Bella as 'merchandise' and indicated that they would be accepting bids in the near future."

"Can't we catch a fucking break?" Rose explodes out of her seat and walks over to stare out the window.

Edward's leg is bouncing rapidly as he tries to clear the haze of red from his vision. "Esme," he says. "We need to find out what she knows. Now! I'll beat it out of her if I have to, I don't care!"

"It won't do Bells any good if you end up in jail, Edward," Charlie admonishes. "We'll find out what she knows, and we'll find Bells –"

As they are arguing, Emmett's phone rings. He stands and walks to a quieter corner of the room.

"McCarty," he answers.

"Em, it's Pete. We've found at least one."

"Finally, something's coming our way," Emmett murmurs with a sigh of relief. "You think there are more?"

"Well, we started with the bedroom, which is where we found it, but we'll continue through the rest of the house."

"Was it still operating?"

"Doesn't appear to be, but it's not a common type. Our lead guy here has only seen these a handful of times."

"Looks like it's time to go talk to Mrs. Cullen," Emmett says.

"I agree. If she's as cool as this whole scenario makes her seem, I doubt she'll come down to the station."

"Yeah, you're right about that. We'll go to her house. We also need to find Angela. I don't think she would have actually taken off and I'm sick of this cat and mouse game she seems to be playing."

"What does the hospital tell you?"

"Not a hell of a lot. I walked in the other day and talked to another nurse on staff. Found out she wasn't working that day but was scheduled for the next day before she got suspicious and clammed up. I stopped back the next day, but she hadn't shown up. We'll need to give the administration an official request for information before they share her actual schedule."

"Hmm," Pete replies.

"I got her address and phone number from Edward but haven't gotten an answer at the house or on her phone. One neighbor talked to me saying she hadn't seen Angela since she came home Sunday. She's the nosey type, always paying attention to when neighbors are coming or going. My guess is that she's holed up in her house."

"Sounds like a good bet. Look, the team here will be done soon. I can meet you at the station in an hour, then we can go see if Mrs. Cullen will talk to us."

"Okay. See you then. Thanks, Pete." Emmett disconnects the call and turns around to be met with three very intense gazes.

"Pete says that they found one bug in your bedroom," he says without preamble.

"Mother fucker!" Edward exclaims as Charlie rubs his hand down his face and Rose sinks slowly to her seat.

"It's all true, then." Edward continues. "Everything we heard recorded on Bella's phone. Esme," the name is spat out with bitterness, "masterminded this whole fucked up thing to get rid of my wife and Angela helped her. Now Bella's caught in a human trafficking ring. That's not coincidental, Emmett. Esme has to be involved. She must know something that will help us find my wife!"

"I agree that everything is pointing that way," Emmett says. "Pete and I will go talk to Esme in about an hour. I don't know how much she'll admit too, and we don't have anything concrete to charge her with at this point. It'll be a game of chess to see what we can get her to talk about."

"You'll have to play your cards carefully with that one," Charlie observes. "When will you go?"

"Pete will stay with the team while they finish up at the house. We're meeting at the station in an hour and will go over from there."

"So, let me ask my favorite question," Edward says. "What are we supposed to do? And if you tell me to just sit tight and wait, I might punch you!"

"Well, I'll let you know when you can return to the house. My focus will be seeing what Esme will tell us about where Bella might be, or about this J fellow."

"And what about Angela?" Rose asks.

"Well, Pete and I agree that she may just be hiding out at her place. After we talk to your mom –"

Edward shuts him down with an icy glare, to which, Emmett tips his head in acknowledgment.

"Sorry, Edward. After we talk with Esme, getting to Angela will be our top priority."

Edward is thoughtful for a minute. "I might be able to help with that, you know," he says.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asks.

"Well, supposedly she did all this because she wants to be with me. Maybe we can use that to our advantage, get her to talk."

Emmett nods his head slowly as he considers the idea.

"We may go that way, but let us try a few more standard methods to talk with her, first," he says.

"Sure, sure," Edward answers with a quick nod. "You're the professional here. Just know I'm willing if that will help."

"Okay. I'll go meet Pete. I'll let you know if they turn up anything else at the house and when it is clear for you to go back there. I'll also be in touch as soon as we finish up with Esme," Emmett says, shrugging on his jacket.

"Thanks, Emmett," Edward says, standing and reaching to shake his hand. "We really appreciate all you're doing."

"Of course, Edward," he replies. "Charlie, Rose," he gives them each a nod before exiting the room.

After the door closes behind him, Charlie and Rose both turn to stare at Edward.

"What?" he asks.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah, you went from 'I might punch you' to 'sure, sure, you're the professional,' in a heartbeat," Rose points out.

Edward looks directly at them, his jaw clenched for a moment. When he speaks, his tone makes it clear that he's not offering this up for discussion.

"I'm done waiting," he says. "I'm going to do something to find Bella."

* * *

 **A/N:** **A lot of people have helped me in this process as prereaders, betas and cheerleaders (often all three at once). You all have my sincere gratitude: Owlsarebirdstoo, Ana Rodfranco, SunflowerFran, Tiffany L Cullen. Oh, and Beegurl13 made me this awesome banner. You can see it on my Facebook page, Amy Gold (Amethyst Gold).**

 **Standard Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **C** **heck out the Twilight FanFiction Pays It Forward Facebook group. Pay It Forward will be featuring fics in four different categories on their new blog. Number one will be a Rookie . . . a new, first-time writer showcasing their first fic on our blog. Number two will be an Encore . . . a new fic from a seasoned author giving us a sneak peek. Number three will be a Classix . . . one from the vault, a time-tested oldie. And four, is an Overlooked fic that needs some love. If you are a Rookie and need help, contact Fran on the TFPIF page. And if you have an Encore, contact her to get your new fic showcased. Also, anyone interested in writing a summary on one of their favs, feel free to send it in for the Classix section.**


	25. Chapter 25

When Pete meets Emmett at the station, he has more news to share.

"The team found a second bug at Edward's house," he states.

"Oh, yeah? Where?" Emmett asks.

"Downstairs in the living room area, near the kitchen. You know how those rooms are kind of open, with just the breakfast bar separating them?"

"Yeah."

"Well, this bug would have been able to pick up almost everything in both rooms."

"But nothing else?" Emmett's tone relays his confusion.

"No, nothing. That's really strange."

"No shit. So we have the one in the bedroom that Angela told Bella about. Let's assume it was put there for the specific purpose of getting audio to use for the sex tape made in Edward's office."

"Sounds viable," Pete concurs.

"Then we have a second one downstairs in the common area that will pick up conversations there. But nothing else?"

"Nope. Nothing in the doc's den or the basement gym or anywhere else," Pete confirms.

"A professional would be a little more thorough," Emmett observes. "They'd want to make sure they got whatever it is they're listening for. So, this was a piss-poor pro or –"

"Or someone who knows Edward and Bella pretty well. Who knows they'd get whatever they needed by just listening in the common area."

"Right. Someone like a family member. Someone like Esme," Emmett says.

Pete nods.

"Okay. Well, let's go have a chat with her then," Emmett says.

* * *

Emmett rings the doorbell to the large home situated on a sprawling property outside the city. Pete rocks back on his heels as they wait for an answer.

"Any idea if she's home?" he asks Emmett.

"Not for sure, though Edward said that she didn't have a standing commitment today as far as he knows."

They waited a moment more before the door is opened by a housekeeper.

"May I help you?" she asks.

"Yes. My name is Detective Emmett McCarty, Seattle PD" he says, showing her his badge. "This is my partner, Detective Peter Martin." Peter also displays his badge. "Is Esme Cullen home? We'd like to speak to her for just a moment."

"Oh!" her surprise is evident. Having the police appear on the Cullen doorstep is not a common occurrence. "Come in, and I'll see if she's available." She opens the door wider and they step into a richly appointed foyer.

"Wait here, please, and I'll be back momentarily," she says before bustling toward the back of the house.

"Nice place," Pete remarks as he takes in the tasteful, yet clearly expensive furnishings.

"No shit," Emmett murmurs.

A few moments later, they hear the clicking of shoes on the marble floor just before they see the housekeeper returning, walking a step behind a handsome woman dressed flawlessly in a skirt suit, complete with a pearl necklace and high-heeled shoes.

"Hello, gentlemen. I'm Esme Cullen. How may I be of assistance?" she asks, all genteel politeness.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm Detective Emmett McCarty with the Seattle PD," he says offering his hand for a handshake. She takes it and gives him a respectably firm shake.

"Detective," she replies by way of greeting.

"This is my partner, Detective Peter Martin."

"Ma'am," he says, also shaking her hand.

"What may I do for you?"

"As you know, your daughter-in-law, Bella, has gone missing," Emmett begins. "We're doing everything in our power to find her, and we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions?"

"Oh, yes. Poor Edward is so distraught. I do wish she had spoken to him before she left town," she says.

"So, you don't think she's missing? You believe she left town by choice?" Emmett asks.

"My goodness! What do I know about the poor girl? But, gentlemen, please pardon my manners. I'm sorry for making you stand here in the foyer. Let's retire to the library, shall we? Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"No, thank you, ma'am," Emmett replies. "We're fine."

"Very well. Matilda, bring me some tea in the library," she says to the housekeeper. "This way, please, detectives." She leads them down the hallway to the library.

Once there they sit in a tastefully arranged seating area near the unlit fireplace.

"So, Mrs. Cullen, is there any reason why you feel Bella may have left by choice? Edward, Bella's father, and her best friend are all quite certain she's gone missing, perhaps been kidnapped," Emmett begins.

Esme lets out a light laugh. "Well, as I said, I don't really know Bella all that well. However, she has dropped some hints to me in recent months that she wasn't as happy in her marriage to Edward as she wanted everyone to believe."

"Why would she share something like that with you, her husband's mother, when you acknowledge the two of you aren't close?" Pete asks directly.

"Really, who knows what goes through that child's head? I agree I didn't particularly appreciate hearing that she was less than satisfied with Edward. I mean, what mother would want to hear that kind of talk? Not to mention it seemed she was less than grateful for all he was doing for them. After all, what are a few missed dinners and evenings alone when your husband is building a sterling medical career? A small price to pay, I say. Very ungrateful."

"So, she was unhappy with Edward's time away from home, at work?" Emmett clarifies.

"That is what she implied to me."

"So much so that she would just up and leave him, without a word?" he presses.

"That's my opinion," she says, coolly. "I mean, how likely is it that a girl walking in Seattle to get coffee on a random Sunday morning is abducted? That is the alternative you're exploring, is it not? Seems a bit far-fetched. Isn't there some rule of police work that the simplest answer is usually the correct one?" She raises an eyebrow at them.

Just then, there's a knock on the door, and the housekeeper enters carrying a tray loaded with a tea service.

"Set it here, Matilda," Esme says, indicating the table nearest her, "then leave and close the door behind you."

"Yes, ma'am," she replies. After she leaves, Esme pours herself a cup and takes a dainty sip.

"Well," Emmett says, clearing his throat, "the area we believe Bella went missing from certainly is not a hotbed of crime, but, unfortunately, abductions are not as rare as you might want to believe here in our fair city."

"Ah, well, I'm sure you know more about all of that than I would," Esme replies lightly.

"Mrs. Cullen, do you know an Angela Weber?" Pete asks.

"Angela Weber? Oh, yes. Carlisle and I are friends with her parents. They lived here years ago before moving away when the girl was just a toddler. She moved back a couple of years ago and works as a nurse at the same hospital where Carlisle and Edward work."

"How well do you know her?" Emmett probes.

"Oh, well, I've spoken to her a few times since she moved back, but we're certainly not bosom buddies or anything of the like."

"I see," he replies. "So, you never asked Angela to help you make Bella believe that Edward had cheated on her? Or to discourage Bella from confronting Edward, and instead pursue revenge sex to get back at him? Or videotape said revenge encounter and blackmail Bella with it?" By the time he's finished, his voice is harsh, and his face is red with anger.

"What?" Esme replies, sitting back, flabbergasted.

"Emmett, I think maybe –" Pete begins, but Emmett cuts him off.

"What do you know about the man called 'J'?" he demands. "We know you introduced him to Angela and set up the entire encounter with Bella. Who is he? How can we reach him?"

"J? Do people do that? Use initials as names? How silly. Detective, I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. And Angela, she's a sweet girl but not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, you know? I've no idea why she would say any of that."

Just then, the door to the library opens, and Carlisle enters.

"Esme, Matilda said we had visitors," he says, approaching the group.

"Hello, Carlisle," she says with a small smile. "These police officers are trying to find out what happened to poor Bella. This is Detective McCarty and Detective Martin." She indicates each of them in turn, and they stand to shake Carlisle's hand.

"Pleased to meet you both," Carlisle says warmly. "Do you have any news of Bella? We've all been quite worried, and last I spoke with Edward, there wasn't any progress in finding her."

"Well, at the moment, we don't have any concrete leads as to where she might be," Emmett says, shooting a glance at Esme.

"We just stopped by to see if Mrs. Cullen might have any information that could help us. No detail is too small," Pete says.

Carlisle huffs in surprise. "Esme? What could my wife possibly know that could help you?"

"It's a wild goose chase, dear," Esme says. "Apparently, they think Angela Weber may be involved so they were inquiring as to what I may know of her."

"Yes," Pete concurs. "And we were just getting ready to leave, right, Emmett?" He gives Emmett a hard look.

"Yeah, yeah. We're done here," he grumbles.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Cullen. Nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen," Pete says. "If we get any lucky breaks in the case, I'm sure Edward will keep you informed. We can find our way out."

He gestures for Emmett to lead the way out of the room and closes the library door behind them. With a curt nod to the housekeeper who scurries down the hall when she sees them, they exit the house and go to their car.

Once in the privacy of the vehicle, Pete rips into Emmett.

"What the hell was that, Em? You let her know almost everything we suspect about her! Angela? J? Christ! I thought we were going to play it cool," he says angrily.

Emmett runs his hand through his hair as he stares out the window at the landscape flying by while Pete drives.

"I know, man. I know. But the way she was sitting there . . . Couldn't you just tell that she wasn't going to give up anything? I was trying to rattle her a bit. For all the fucking good it did," he mutters, frustrated.

He taps his fingers on his knee for a moment.

"Listen, this thing with Bella is moving really fast. If Esme is involved, I don't think what I said can make it move much faster than it already is. We just need to catch a fucking break!"

"Yeah, that's the truth. Listen, I think we should see if Banner will let us put someone on her to track her activity. If she heads anywhere unusual, we'll know."

"That would be good. I'll talk to him as soon as we get back to the station," Emmett agrees.

* * *

After their return to the station, Chief Banner agrees to allow Esme to be watched by an undercover unit, for the next forty-eight hours. He wasn't thrilled with the idea and wants to re-evaluate the situation in a couple of days.

On his way back to his desk, Kate, a staffer from the human resources department, approaches Emmett.

"Hey, McCarty, got a second?" she asks.

"Not much more than that," he replies, pausing to look at her. "What's up?"

"You're working on the Bella Cullen disappearance, right?"

His interest is immediately piqued. "Yeah, I am."

"And, Officer Mike Newton was involved in that early on, wasn't he? I mean, before he was suspended?"

Emmett is suspicious now, anxious to hear where this is going.

"That's right. He was the first officer sent out to talk to the husband," he replies.

"Well, whenever an officer gets any kind of disciplinary measure, we need to do a full review of his file. I was assigned to exam Newton's."

"Okay."

"So, per department policy, we all have annual, mandatory drug screens, plus the occasional random one, right?"

"Yeah."

"Usually those test results are reviewed and signed by whatever doctor is rotating through the department's Employee Health program at the time."

"I'll have to take your word for that. Why is that of interest to me?"

"Honestly, I don't know if it is or not, but something caught my eye. Due to his poor performance, Newton's had several random drug screens during the past of couple of years. Every single one of them, for the past thirty months, has been signed off by the same doctor. Now, that could be a huge coincidence, but the odds of that are slim, I think."

"I see," Emmett says, nodding as his thoughts start running furiously. "Who's the doctor?"

"A Dr. Cullen," she replies.

"Cullen?" he repeats, surprise evident in his tone.

"Yes."

"What's the first name?"

* * *

 **A/N: So, what do you think? Esme is an ice queen, eh? Thanks to everyone who has hung in there with me. I have three more chapters back from my beta (the rockin' SunflowerFran!) and two more already done. We're cooking with gas now!**

 **A lot of people have helped me in this process as prereaders, betas and cheerleaders (often all three at once). You all have my sincere gratitude: Owlsarebirdstoo, Ana Rodfranco, SunflowerFran, Tiffany L Cullen. Oh, and Beegurl13 made me this awesome banner. You can see it on my Facebook page, Amy Gold (Amethyst Gold).**

 **Standard Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	26. Chapter 26

"Edward," Charlie says, hands on his hips and his face about the sternest Edward's ever seen, "I have to go on record here saying I think this is a bad idea."

They received a call not long ago from Pete saying they could go back to Edward's house. But they've lingered at the hotel as Edward and Charlie run verbal rings around each other, having the same argument repeatedly.

"I hear you, Charlie. It's not the first time you've said that in the past hour," Edward replies.

"I'm serious, Edward. As a career police officer, I'm telling you this is not smart. You could seriously hamper Emmett and Pete's investigation. How would you feel if that happened?"

"I'd feel awful if that happened, Charlie," he says. "However, you heard Emmett. They haven't even been able to find Angela, much less talk to her. I think the odds are good she'll talk to me. After all, I'm what she wants, right? What if they're right and Angela's been spooked because of the way Bella disappeared? What if she's scared and avoiding the cops? I could offer her something they can't."

"And what's that, Edward? You?" Charlie asks. "Are you going to say you just realized how much you love her? Offer to marry her? Maybe just hop into bed with her?"

"What? Jesus, no, Charlie!" he exclaims, his face showing his distaste for those suggestions. "But I can lead her to believe that I think Bella's left me. That would reassure her, right? Maybe make her think that Esme's plan is on track?"

Charlie purses his lips as he considers this idea. "I suppose you might be able to get her to think that. Provided you can even connect with her. But what then?"

"I don't know, get her to tell me what she knows, I guess."

"But what does she know that we haven't already learned?" Rose asks. "We heard her conversation with Bella, we know everything she claims Esme did. What else is there?"

"Shit, I don't know, Rose," Edward says, frustrated. "There must be something."

"I suppose we could look for Angela's boyfriend," she suggests. "Supposedly he's the one who put the camera in your office, right? To get the fake video of you cheating?"

"That's what Angela claimed," Charlie concurs. "However, based on what Angela told Bella, he thought he was doing a friend a favor trying to catch an actual cheater. It didn't sound like he was in on the whole fake video set up."

"Damn it!" Edward says, kicking at the nearest chair.

"Although . . ." Charlie mutters lowly.

Edward's head whips up as he looks intently at his father-in-law. "What?" he asks. "What are you thinking?"

"I still think this is a bad idea," Charlie says, shaking his head.

"Yes, you've made that perfectly clear. But what were you just thinking?" Edward demands.

Charlie uses the side of his forefinger to stroke his mustache a few times as he eyes Edward.

"It might be nothing," he says finally.

"Or it might be something," Edward counters.

"Come on, Chief," Rose pleads with him.

With a heavy sigh, Charlie shares his thoughts.

"Angela said Esme brought this J person into the whole thing. She also said she met with J at some point so that she could get to know him a little in order to convince Bella he was a friend of hers."

"That's right," Rose affirms.

"Maybe she knows how to reach him," Charlie suggests.

Both Edward and Rose are surprised, not having considered they might be able to find the mystery man without Esme's help.

"Wow," Rose says. "Did she say she called him to set up that meeting? I can't remember."

"I'd have to review the recording to check," Charlie says. "The point is J had dealings with Esme outside of Angela. There's no telling what they talked about; what he knows. But, if we can talk to him, we might find out."

"That's right!" Rose exclaims, excited about the prospect of making progress in finding Bella.

"Now, hold on to your hat, Rose. It might lead to a big fat nothing. But it's probably worth a shot."

Edward has been standing silently, hands squeezed into fists, and his jaw clenched tight.

"I'm pretty sure I couldn't be in the same room with that piece of shit," he grits out.

"I understand, son," Charlie says gently. "Let's figure out how such a meeting might happen if we get that far. The first thing is to see if Angela can even help us get in touch with him. Do you think you might be able to do that?"

Edward closes his eyes and slowly lets out a breath. "Yeah. I can do that much."

"I still don't like the idea of you trying to meet Angela without Emmett or Pete being involved," Charlie repeats.

"Noted," Edward replies. "But I'm doing it whether you like it or not."

"Okay. Well, I might as well help you so this doesn't blow up in all of our faces. Let's talk about how this might go if you're lucky enough to even connect with Angela," Charlie says, taking a seat and pulling out a notebook.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Edward is seated at the desk in Rose's hotel room when he presses send on his cell phone. His bouncing knee is the only outward sign of any nervousness.

He already called his unit at the hospital to ask if Angela was working today. The nurse who answered his call, a friendly and efficient young man named Greg, informed him that she was not. Since the staff who Edward worked most closely with were aware of why he had taken several days off, he wasn't surprised when Greg inquired about Bella. After Greg's sincere expression of concern and encouragement, he went on to mention that Angela had called off for the past few days and wasn't scheduled to work again until later in the week.

Edward is hoping that wherever Angela may be, she will pick up his call like she has the last few times he rang to ask if she'd heard from Bella. He realizes, though, that they last spoke a couple of days ago and she may be too spooked by Bella's disappearance to answer.

The phone rings a fifth time. Then a sixth. He's waiting for the call to roll over to voicemail when a timid-sounding Angela says hello.

"Angela?" he replies. "Hi, this is Edward."

He hears her clear her throat, but her voice is still rough.

"Edward?" she replies hesitantly. "Hey, um, what's up? Any news on Bella?"

"Yeah," he huffs out a laugh. "Well, about that, I wanted to apologize for calling you so much the past few days. I was pretty frantic trying to find her."

"Don't worry. I completely understand. I'm sorry I missed some of your calls, it's been crazy busy at work, and when I get home, I've just crashed. I've been really worried about Bella. You, too."

She's so full of shit, Edward can't help but roll his eyes. He knows she hasn't been at work for days and he damn well knows she's not worried about Bella. He decides that if he can get her to buy what he's selling during this little chat, he should consider going into acting.

"As it turns out," he continues, "I shouldn't have been so worried."

"Why do you say that?" she sounds genuinely interested.

"I don't even know how to say this, Angela. I guess Bella's not the woman I thought she was. I found out that she was cheating on me."

He hears Angela gasp. "No! Edward, I don't believe it. Bella would never cheat on you. Why do you think that?"

He realizes that, of the two of them, Angela is the one who should go into acting. If he didn't know better, he would believe her shock and denial.

"I got an email from her," he says, sticking to the scenario he, Charlie, and Rose settled on. He pauses, waiting to see if she'll buy it.

"An email?" she sounds puzzled. "What did it say?"

"It said that she had been unhappy for a while. It was tough for me to believe, you know. I didn't have a clue she felt that way."

"Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry. I had no idea!" She's all false sympathy now.

"Neither did I, Angela. Neither did I." He hopes that he sounds choked up. He wants her to believe he's struggling with sharing the news. "Anyway, she went on to confess she had been involved with someone and that she decided to take off with him."

"No!" Angela exclaims.

"Apparently, yes. Actually, that brings me to my call, I'm trying to figure out who this guy might be. I mean, if she wants to leave, I can't force her to stay. I just need some closure, you know?"

"I totally get that, Edward. How awful for you. I'm just so sorry. Can I do anything to help?"

"Well, I was wondering if we might be able to get some coffee or something? I think it might help me to talk it through with someone else who knew Bella – or thought they knew her – as well as I did. Maybe we can commiserate together."

"Oh, of course. I'll do anything I can to help you, Edward. I just can't imagine how hard this must be. If I can help you work through this, you know I will." He thinks she sounds earnest, but, then again, it could just be eagerness on her part. Maybe she thinks this is the start of the plan where she earns his love. He takes a deep breath, so his anger isn't evident in his tone.

"That'd be great, Angela. Could we meet in about an hour? I'm guessing you're off today since I was able to reach you. We could meet at the coffee shop on the corner down from the hospital? Would that be convenient?"

"Actually, if I prefer to avoid the hospital area on my days off. I spend so much time there already, you know? But there's a shop in my neighborhood. Or you could come to my place?" she asks hopefully.

Edward glances at Charlie, the offer of meeting at her place catching him off guard. Charlie, who's been listening in on the call, shakes his head 'no,' and Edward realizes her apartment wouldn't work with the plan they've created.

"The shop near your place, is that The Better Bean? I've been meaning to give them a try."

"Yes, that's the one," she's fast to cover the disappointment in her voice. "They've got great coffee. Sure, I'll meet you there in about an hour."

"Thank you, Angela. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, Edward."

"Okay. See you soon."

"Bye, Edward."

He disconnects the call and looks at Rose and Charlie.

"She took the bait," he says.

"Okay," Charlie says. "I got a message from Pete, and he was able to send me what I asked for before they left to meet with Esme. Let's check out of here and get back to your place. I'll need to use the printer at the house before your meeting with Angela."

* * *

An hour later finds Edward sitting in The Better Bean waiting for Angela. Rose and Charlie are there as well, situated out of the way where Angela hopefully won't notice them. Though they've never met her, Angela has certainly seen pictures of them both, and they don't want to risk her recognizing them before it's time.

There's a lot of seating available given it's mid-day on a weekday. Edward's found a pair of overstuffed armchairs along the wall that are a bit removed from other nearby seating. It should give him just enough privacy for this little tete-a-tete.

He's sitting facing the door and working hard to rein in his emotions while he waits for Angela to arrive. He's nervous that she won't come, but also uncertain about how he'll react when he sees her in person. He wants to ring her neck; to yell and rail at her for how she contributed to this fucked up situation and the danger that Bella now faces. But Charlie's coaching is fresh in his mind. If they don't want to spook her, if they have any hope at all of getting Angela to help them, he has to contain his fury.

In his mind, he conjures up the image of Rose just before they left his house. She'd given him a pep talk about how he could successfully pull this off; then narrowed her eyes and pointed a manicured finger at his face saying "don't fuck it up." The wink she threw him took the sting out of the remark, but the truth of it remained. He had to do everything in his power not to fuck up this opportunity. They might not get another.

He's brought out of his thoughts as the door chime indicates another customer entering the shop. He looks up to see Angela coming through the entrance. She's dressed up, wearing a long flowy skirt with a feminine blouse. Her make-up, while skillfully applied, is too heavy and her dark hair has been painstakingly curled into a waterfall of ringlets tumbling past her shoulders. She certainly doesn't look like this when she's in scrubs at the hospital, but he's never seen her put this much effort into her appearance when she was going out to meet her boyfriend. The realization reinforces the craziness that is this situation, and he takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself.

Angela spots Edward right away and walks toward him. He's disgusted by the extra sway in her hips that she's never displayed for him before. He sends up a silent prayer for strength before standing to greet her.

"Hi, Angela," he says, giving her a pained smile. At least that's not a pretense.

"Oh, Edward!" she replies, coming over and sweeping him into an embrace. "I just can't believe Bella's done this you." She presses her cheek to his then steps back, grasping his upper arms as she looks up at him intently. "You must be devastated! I can't imagine feeling the need to be with someone else when you're at home! I know you've simply been devoted to Bella. This level of deceit…well…let me just say that I'm here for you. Anything you need to help you through this awful time, I will be there, anyway I can."

She's practically gushing, and he just wants her hands off him. To talk about Bella's deceit when he's fully aware of her own involvement in the debacle makes his stomach turn. He takes a deep breath, however, and steps back, effectively breaking her hold on him. He'll have a chance to cut her down to size in a few moments. He just needs to reel her in a bit more first.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet me. Can I get you a coffee?"

"No, no, don't worry about that. I'm here for you, Edward."

He gives her a small nod and motions to the other chair. "Have a seat," he says.

They both sit, and Angela takes a moment to set down her purse and cross her legs, leaning slightly forward to give Edward her undivided attention. She reaches over and puts her hand on Edward's forearm.

"How can I help, Edward?" she asks, earnestly.

He uses the pretense of rubbing his palms up and down his thighs to again break the unwanted contact.

"Well, like I said, I'm finding it difficult to digest all of this. It just doesn't seem real, you know? I thought Bella and I were solid. I thought we were going to be one of the few who made it." He huffs. "Clearly I was mistaken."

"Edward, let me say that I'm shocked as well! I had no idea that she was involved with anyone else. When it came to men, all she ever did was talk about how great you were and how she hit the jackpot when she married you. She must be an excellent liar to fool all of us."

He grinds his teeth to keep from lashing out at her in response to the bullshit she's spewing.

"There's no doubt that I've been greatly misled," he says honestly. "So, you have no idea who this guy might be? I just wondered, since you two were so close and girl talk and all that . . ." He lets the sentence linger.

"Like I said, Edward, I have absolutely no idea. I mean, if I did know she was stepping out on you, I certainly would have given her a piece of my mind and tried to convince her to get her head on straight!"

He gives her a small smile as he turns cold eyes on her. "Would you?"

"Why, of course! You don't deserve to be treated that way, and you're my friend, too! If I'd known, I would have insisted that Bella come clean with you. If she were to decide that she didn't want to be with you anymore – which I can't imagine – she should be ethical enough to tell you straight out and deal with that, instead of just cheating on you!"

"You're right. People should have the courage to behave ethically."

"Yes!" she agrees emphatically.

"I'm glad we're on the same page regarding that, Angela, because I really do need your help."

"Anything, Edward."

"I'm trying to figure out who this guy is that Bella is with."

"Oh, well, I'm sure I have no idea. Like I said, I'm as shocked as you are to find out that she was cheating."

"The whole situation is rather shocking, that's for sure," Edward says, taking a deep breath to keep his temper in check.

"Besides, does it really matter _who_ he is? I don't want to be indelicate here, but if she's decided to leave, that's all that really matters, isn't it?"

Edward runs his hand through his hair in frustration. It's killing him to hear her talk about Bella like this, but he needs her help. He needs to find out if she can help before he pulls out the big guns.

"I hear you," he says. "And if she doesn't want to be with me anymore, I'm not going to force her to stay. In fact, I'd like to get this resolved as quickly as possible. That's why I'm trying to find out who this guy is. If we know that, maybe we can find him and Bella. You see, I need to be in touch with her in order to move through divorce proceedings as quickly as possible. If we both sign off on it, we can put this behind us quickly. But, if she just disappears, well, that's a different story. I have to file papers and wait a year before anything begins to get settled."

"Oh, I see." If circumstances were different, Edward would laugh at the disappointment in her voice.

"I have this picture I'd like you to look at." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the printed image. It's a frame from the video the sex trafficking unit found online. Bella's not shown, but it gives a clear view of the man and the woman who were in the video. It's a bit grainy, but otherwise a solid image. Charlie did a great job convincing Pete that he wanted it to share with some of his contacts to widen the circle of people working on the search. And Charlie will do that. If they happen to have another use for the photo, what's the big deal?

"A picture?" Her confusion and growing concern are clear.

"Yes, we believe this is the guy she's with. Does he look familiar to you at all?" He turns the picture toward her, but she doesn't even look at it.

"Where did you get a picture of them?"

"Well, as you can see," he raises his eyebrows and nods at the picture, "Bella's not in the photo."

Slowly she lowers her eyes to look at the image. He watches her intently, not wanting to miss any part of her reaction. He notices when her shoulders relax, and she lets out a breath.

"Oh, I've never seen this man before in my life," she says, and the honest note in her voice makes him inclined to believe her.

"What about the woman?"

"The wo –" her eyes shift to the female in the photo, and he catches the sudden quirk of her eyebrows, the small, silent gasp as her lips part. She quickly clears her throat to cover her hesitation. "The woman? Gosh, no, Edward, I don't recognize her either."

"Damn it! I was really hoping you might be able to help find out who one of them are."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't."

"Well, it was worth a shot. Say, Angela, since we're here, I'd like to introduce you to some people who are part of my extended family." He turns toward the back of the shop and gives Charlie a nod. At this signal, both Rose and Charlie rise and quickly make their way to Edward and Angela. Charlie grabs two straight-back chairs as he passes a nearby table and positions them facing Angela.

Charlie sits down with the full authority of a career law enforcement officer, while Rose pulls out all the stops, spotlighting her model mannerisms by gracefully sitting and dramatically sweeping her long hair over her shoulder. She's clearly making the point that there's one beautiful woman here, and it's not Angela.

"Angela, I don't think you've ever met Bella's father, Charlie Swan," Edward indicates Charlie who reaches his hand toward Angela. She's shocked by this unexpected appearance and automatically shakes his hand.

"And this is Bella's best friend, Rosalie Hale." He nods at Rose, but she doesn't move to shake Angela's hand. Instead, she gives her a disdainful look, carefully eyeing her up and down before speaking.

"I'm Bella's _real_ best friend," she says, snidely.

"Oh, I'm pleased to meet you both," Angela says with a tremulous smile. She's hesitant, but polite, obviously unaware of the full scope of disaster that is about to befall her.

"So," Edward begins, "I'm glad we identified some common ground regarding the principle of acting ethically." Angela turns away from Rose's glare, only to be pinned by Edward's cold stare. He's leaning forward in his chair, elbows on his knees as he speaks. "Let me start by coming clean with you and admitting that I haven't been totally honest about why I wanted to meet today."

"What? Edward, what's going on? I don't understand," she replies.

"Let me clarify. It is true I've discovered Bella was –" he swallows, "that she was with another man. However, what I didn't tell you is that I know all the circumstances about how that came to be." He pauses, trying to gauge her reaction, but her eyes show nothing but confusion.

"Specifically, I know of your involvement, Angela."

"My what? Edward, that's crazy. How . . . why . . . I mean, I wouldn't ever . . ."

"I know how you encouraged Bella to think I was having an affair," he continues. "I know you helped get a video made in my office that made it look as if I was with another woman. You even went so far as to plant illegal spying devices in my home. I know you suggested she get payback and have revenge sex instead of talking to me about it. And, finally, I know you introduced her to the asshole she spent the night with."

He hasn't taken his eyes off her face as he's revealed the extent of his knowledge and he sees the moment the penny drops for her. He keeps speaking, though.

"I know Esme was blackmailing Bella to get her to leave me. And I know Esme led you to believe there would be a future for you and me after this was all settled."

"Edward, that's ridiculous! Why would you think I would do all those things?" she insists.

He can't believe she's trying to play this off, but that's okay. He, Charlie, and Rose discussed all the ways this conversation might go and he will take pleasure in blowing up her innocent act.

"Why? Because you admitted all of it. Bella met with you after her one-night fling, didn't she?"

"Um . . . I . . ." Angela stutters.

Rose can't keep silent any longer. "She recorded your conversation, you bitch. Everything you talked about. We've heard it all. And so have the police."

"Rose," Charlie gives her a warning look. She huffs and rolls her eyes.

Angela has gone pale, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"So, here's what you don't know, Angela," Edward continues. "Bella has gone missing. As in, she hasn't left me by choice. As in, she's been kidnapped. And her very life is in danger. We think you might be able to help find her."

"Me? How on earth could I help find her?"

"Well, Angela," Charlie speaks to her for the first time, "from a law enforcement perspective – oh, wait. You do know I know I'm a police officer, don't you? Chief of Police in Forks where Bella grew up, and personal friends with the Seattle Chief of Police."

Angela swallows hard and slumps against the back of her chair.

"Anyway, from a law enforcement perspective, you've been involved in at least a couple of serious crimes from assisting in breaking and entering Edward's office to unlawful spying by planting a bug at his house. You're clearly rather motivated to achieve your goal of having Edward all to yourself. It isn't much of a leap to suppose you could be involved in Bella's disappearance."

"But I . . . I mean I never . . . I don't know where Bella is. Honestly, I have no idea."

"If that's true, I'm sure the detectives on the case will be able to determine that. But it will be up to them to thoroughly investigate the situation; to thoroughly investigate you," Charlie says calmly.

"Here's what we need from you, Angela," Edward continues. "We need to find this asshole, J. We need to speak to him."

"J?" Angela's flustered and it shows.

"Cut the bullshit, Nurse Ratched," Rose hisses, leaning forward to invade Angela's personal space. "We know you helped set up this whole horrid scenario and now Bella's in danger. Drop the act and tell us what you know."

"Rose," Charlie admonishes her again.

"What?" Rose replies. "Like we have to be nice to her?"

Charlie takes a deep breath before speaking. "Here's the thing, Angela. We can help each other."

"How?" Angela asks.

"Well, you've committed some pretty serious crimes against Edward and Bella. He can choose whether or not to press charges. Therefore, if you're helpful to us, we – or Edward, specifically - can be helpful to you."

Angela takes a moment to consider things before speaking.

"All right, look," she replies, all pretense gone, "this isn't how things were supposed go. Bella was supposed to leave, but only after telling you she wanted a divorce, Edward. I'm clueless about this whole mystery disappearance thing. I don't know if Esme arranged for that or anything, but I know _nothing_ about it."

"Man, you're quick to throw your buddy under the bus there, Nurse Nutjob," Rose comments.

"Not helping, Rosalie," Edward murmurs.

Charlie narrows his eyes as he assesses Angela briefly before speaking.

"Okay, let's go with that for the moment," he says. "Maybe you can help us with something else. The man in the photo, is that this J fella?"

"What? No," she responds without even pausing. "That's definitely not J."

"How about the woman? Is she familiar to you?"

"Um, no, I don't think so." Her answer is not nearly as definitive as her reply about the man.

"I'm calling bullshit, Angela!" Edward says, more harshly than he's ever spoken. "I watched you when you first looked at her. I think you do know her. Tell us what you know," he demands.

Angela looks at each of them apprehensively, her gaze landing on Charlie last. He's leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Trust me, Angela," he begins, "if it's found out later that you knew something about this woman and you didn't tell us, it won't be good for you. You don't want to add obstruction of justice to your list of crimes."

His implied threat hangs in the air as Angela's expression becomes tense with worry.

"My _list_ of crimes? Jesus, this is not what was supposed to happen." Her hand goes up to her shoulder, sliding through the ends of her hair where she starts nervously twisting it between her fingers. "Look, I'm not sure about the woman. The image isn't really clear, but it's possible it could be J's girlfriend."

Charlie, Edward, and Rose glance at each other in surprise. They had entertained the idea that J could be involved, but a girlfriend is a new player they hadn't been aware of until now.

"J's girlfriend?" Charlie leans forward with interest. "But the man's _not_ J?" He can't help but probe that angle one more time.

"No, that's definitely not J. That guy's much bigger and doesn't look anything like him," she explains.

"How do you know J's girlfriend?" Charlie asks.

"I met with J once. Briefly. Just so we could get to know one another a little bit. I was supposed to make Bella believe he was a friend of mine, so we had to get our stories straight. He brought his girlfriend to the meeting."

"And you believe this might be her in the photo?" Charlie seeks confirmation.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's her."

"Why would J bring his girlfriend to meet with you when you were setting up a situation where he would be sleeping with someone else? Did she know what was going on?" Rose asks harshly.

"Oh, yeah," Angela replies, letting out a derisive laugh. "She knew what was going on. I think she got off on it, actually. She and J are the ones that made the sex tape in Edward's office."

That little tidbit momentarily stuns them.

Charlie shakes his head. "So, our friend J has made two sex tapes that we know of. Sounds like he's a bit of an exhibitionist."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Angela offers. "Esme said he's an actor trying to get a break and I think that's probably true. I guess it took some convincing to get him to accept Esme's offer. The girlfriend said a few things when we met that made me think she was reassuring him. I got the feeling that, of the two of them, she's the real kinky one."

"Do you know how to reach J or the girlfriend?" Charlie asks. "It would be very helpful if we could meet with them."

Angela goes quiet for a moment and starts biting her thumbnail nervously.

"I don't know anything else about the girlfriend. But if I help you reach J, I won't be in any trouble? I mean, you won't press any charges?" she asks, looking at Edward.

Charlie is the one who replies. "If you help us, we'll help you."

"All right. I called him to set up that one meeting we had. I don't know if the number is still good, but I can try."

"Good. Let's do that," Charlie says.

"But, what do I say? I mean, I'm pretty sure he never expected to hear from me again."

"You don't think he'd meet you if you simply said you had something important you needed to talk about?" Edward asks.

Angela rolls her eyes. "Given that he was a little skittish about the whole thing, I don't think so. Oh! Can't I just tell him we're trying to connect with Bella and wondered if he could help?"

"No," Charlie says. "First, if he's involved with Bella's disappearance, he'll know that's a lie, and it might endanger her further. Second, you don't have any reason to believe he'd stay in touch with Bella, so I don't think he'd buy that. I think the best option would be trying to get him to meet you for some other reason, keep Bella out of it until we see him in person."

"Well, you both had dealings with Esme, right?" Edward asks. "Maybe he'd meet you if you said you were worried about her reporting you guys to the cops or something. He's probably interested in avoiding jail, just like you, right, Ang?"

Charlie nods. "Yes, I think you're onto something there, Edward. If he's involved in Bella's disappearance, or if Esme is, and he's helping her, he'll want to find out what your concern is."

"But what if he's not involved?" Rose asks. "Will he be interested in meeting with Angela if he just walked away after his night with Bella?" She pauses a moment. "Sorry, Edward," she gives him an apologetic look for mentioning that night, but he just gives her a resigned nod.

Charlie makes a suggestion. "If nothing else works, Angela, you could tell him Esme plans to report him to the police for prostitution. You could offer to help him if he meets with you. That should get his attention."

"Is that true?" Angela asks. "Could he be arrested for that?"

"It's possible. From what we know, he did agree to have sex for money. That is the definition of prostitution. Esme can be charged as well since she solicited him to do it and was the one who paid him," Charlie answers.

"Okay, we're wasting time," Edward says. "Let's call this asshole."

"What? You mean right now? Here?" Angela looks a bit panicked.

Edward leans forward and speaks with barely contained rage. "Listen, we aren't kidding when we say that Bella's life is in danger. Yes, damn it, we want you to call him right now, right here!"

Angela shies away from his harsh tone. "Okay, okay," she says. "I'll call and we'll see if he picks up. What do you want me to say, exactly?"

"Play it off as you're wondering if he'll meet. Tell him the truth, that Bella met with you after her time with him and you want to talk to him. See if he buys that," Charlie advises her. "If he doesn't, tell him you think Esme is going to try to hang some criminal activity on both of you, so you want to meet to see if you can work together to prevent that."

Angela swallows hard. "All right. I'll see if I can reach him." She fishes her phone out of her purse and starts scrolling through it. "This might take a minute. It's not like I saved his contact info; I need to find it in my call log."

"Here it is," she says a moment later.

"Let me see that number," Charlie directs her.

She gives him a puzzled look, but turns the phone display toward him. He quickly jots down the number in his pocket notebook.

"Okay, go ahead," he says.

Angela pushes the send button and puts the phone to her ear. They all wait anxiously.

After several rings, Angela turns to speak to Edward. "I don't think he's going to ans-"

"'Ello!" She's interrupted by a greeting so loud that Edward can hear it.

"Oh, uh, hello," she replies. "Is this J?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Um, well this is Angela. We met a few weeks ago. I'm Bella's friend."

At the term 'friend,' Rose snorts. "As if!" she mutters.

"Angela?" There's a pause. "Yeah, I remember you."

"Oh, well, that's good, I guess," she says.

"Why the hell are you calling me? I did my part in this shitty show, and all I want to do is put it behind me. I've got no business with you."

"Oh, wow." Angela is taken back by the bitterness in his tone.

"Wow? That's all you've got? Listen, I don't know you from Eve except that you claimed to be Bella's friend. But then you helped set her up for this crap. You didn't see her after that bitch, Esme, confronted her at the motel. No decent person would ever want to see a friend like that. I'm sorry I was ever part of this fucking charade."

"Yeah, I deserve that. I wasn't a friend to Bella, and I realize that. But, listen, I was just really hoping we could meet and talk for a few minutes."

He laughs humorlessly. "Why the fuck would you need to meet with me? I'm telling you, I'm gonna fly this coop as soon as I get a few things in order. I don't need you slowing me down."

It's clear to Angela he's not going to accept an invitation to meet.

"Actually, that's why I wanted to meet. Esme's acting . . . strangely. She's said some things and, well, I think she might try to get us in trouble with the cops. I think she must really be off her rocker."

"You're just realizing that now? Angie, anyone who would devise a plan like she did most definitely has some rats in the attic!"

"That's true enough. So, do you have some time that we could meet later today? I'm a bit freaked out and thought if we could talk it through, we'd know if there was anything serious to worry about."

"Angela, all you're doing is convincing me that I need to high-tail it out of here even faster than I was planning to –"

"No!" she says hurriedly. She glances at Charlie and Edward a bit panicked. "I mean, if you're going to leave town, I understand, but could we talk before you do? Just a few minutes?"

J lets out a breath. "She's really got you spooked, eh?"

"Yes, she does."

"Alrighty then. I'm going to take care of some business, but I'll text you an address where we can meet later today. Probably around three, but my text will confirm the time, okay?"

"Okay."

She can hear him let out a heavy sigh. "Don't worry. Esme's a fruitcake, but she wants to keep everything nice and quiet. She's unlikely to cause trouble. We'll talk over whatever's got you so edgy this afternoon."

"Thanks, J. I appreciate it."

He disconnects the call without saying goodbye and Angela puts down her phone.

"He's going to text me telling me where I can meet him later today. Probably around three, he said, but his text will say for sure."

"Good work, Angela," Charlie says.

"He says he's getting ready to leave town," she says.

"Fucker will, if he knows what's good for him," Edward mutters.

"Well, we'll figure out a way to keep tabs on him," Charlie says. "We need to bring Emmett and Pete up to speed on things." He gives Edward a pointed look.

"So, can I go home now?" Angela asks.

"Sure," Rose says, standing and sliding her purse strap over her shoulder. "Lead the way."

"What?" Angela asks.

"I'm your new best friend," Rose explains, wearing a bright, fake smile. "Well, not really your friend, but about as much of a friend as you've been to Bella. You don't really think we'll let you out of our sight, do you? No, I'm your shadow until we meet with J later."

"Um, I really don't think I feel comfortable with that," Angela says, trying to sound firm.

"Um, I'm really positive I don't give a shit about how you feel," Rose replies in a snarky tone.

"Angela, do you understand that we believe Bella's life is in danger?" Edward hisses, leaning toward her. "How do you think she's feeling right now? Do you think she's comfortable? Jesus Christ, I want to throttle you right now!"

"All right, everyone take a breath and settle down," Charlie says, taking charge of the situation. He stares at Edward until he moves back in his chair and does, indeed, take a breath. Then he turns to Rose, and, with the tip of his head, directs her to sit. After a moment, Rose rolls her eyes and complies.

"Now, Angela," Charlie begins, "I think you understand our deep worry for Bella and her safety. We appreciate the help you've given us here, but we really can't risk anything delaying our search. We'd appreciate it if you'd let Rose stay with you until J contacts you. Once we know where he's willing to meet, we'll work out how that will happen."

"Of course, I understand that you're concerned for Bella, but she – " here she gives a harsh nod toward Rose "she makes me very uncomfortable."

"Aw, Rose is mostly bluster," Charlie says in a conciliatory tone. "Of course, if you'd rather not, we can ask the case detectives to meet us here. We'll fill them in on everything, and they can send a patrol car to sit on the curb at your house with a uniformed officer outside your door. Now, if your neighborhood is like most, I'm sure your neighbors would very much want to know what all the fuss is about that brought the cops to your house."

Charlie's bluffing. Even if they did get beat cops to babysit Angela, they would be discreet about it. They don't know if J knows where Angela lives, but, on the off chance that he does, they don't want to tip him off that the cops are involved.

Angela buys it though. "No! I don't want my neighbors asking why the police are at my place. One of them knows my parents and would call them!"

"Okay, then Rose will just mosey along with you. She'll be on her best behavior, won't you Rose?" he gives Rose a pointed look. When she doesn't reply immediately, he raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, fine," Rose replies. "I'll be a perfect little angel." She even draws an imaginary halo over her head.

"Good, glad that's settled," Charlie says. "You let us know as soon as you get that text from J. Edward and I will be taking care of a few things."

"Will do," Rose says, rising again from her seat. "Come on, Angie, let's go bond."

Angela rises, throwing a glance at Edward before turning and leaving with Rose.

"Edward, I'll call Emmett and fill him in. He and Pete need to be involved when we connect with J. If that really is his girlfriend in that video, he's our best bet to find Bella."

"Of course," Edward says, wearily. "I'm not trying to by-pass them. I just had to do something, you know? And I can't believe that his girlfriend might be with Bella right now. J could lead us straight to her!"

"You're right. That was a huge break for us. However, if the girlfriend's involved, then he probably is too. We need to walk a fine line here so we don't risk further endangering Bella."

"I know. I'll drive us back to the house. You can call Emmett on the way."

* * *

 **Whoa. . . What? Angie . . . girl . . . get over yourself! (Rose seems to be handling that!) And there's a girlfriend?! What do you think about J? Next installment up soon . . . I super-duper promise!**

 **Hey, are you going to the TwiFic Meet Up in Atlanta? This will be my first time attending and I can't wait! It's happening June 29 - July 1. Great chance to meet writers and other readers. (I'm told when you go, you find your tribe!) Register by May 25 to avoid a late fee. Check out the TFMU Twi Fic Meet Up Facebook group.**

 **Thanks to everyone who has helped me as prereaders, betas and cheerleaders (often all three at once). You all have my sincere gratitude: Owlsarebirdstoo, Ana Rodfranco, SunflowerFran, Tiffany L Cullen. Oh, and Beegurl13 made me this awesome banner. You can see it on my Facebook page, Amy Gold (Amethyst Gold).**

 **Standard Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	27. Chapter 27

I **told you there'd be more soon . . .**

* * *

Charlie's unable to reach Emmett or Pete to update them on their meeting with Angela. He leaves a message for them both, implying that he has some news on the case and asking for a callback.

When they arrive at the house, he calls some colleagues he's been in regular contact with since Bella disappeared. If J wants to meet before he can talk with Emmett or Pete, Charlie needs to make sure he's got some solid backup. The biggest question about the meeting should be whether or not they can get any helpful information out of J, but he's learned you can't be too careful and it's better to overprepare.

He also needs to have a frank conversation with Edward.

"Listen, Edward," he says, following him into the kitchen.

"Yeah? Do you want a water?" Edward asks, opening the fridge.

"Sure, son. Thanks." Edward tosses him a bottle, which Charlie catches with ease. They both twist off the caps and take a drink.

"Edward, we need to talk about the meeting with J."

"Okay. What about it?"

"If we do actually get a chance to talk to him, wherever it is, I want you to wait in the car."

Edward coughs on his next swallow of water. "I'm sorry, what?" he asks, incredulously.

"You heard me. I don't think you sitting down with this guy is a good idea."

"Why? Just because I want to rip off his head?"

"Yeah, just because of that."

"Charlie, I can keep my temper in check. This fucker played a part in why Bella is missing. You can't take away my chance to look him in the eye and find out what he knows."

"I don't want to take away your chance to confront him, Edward. But, according to Angela, he's skittish already. If this works, we're getting him there under false pretenses, and I think that's our best chance to get anything out of him. If he shows up and finds out he's talking to Bella's _husband_ , well, he might clam up, and we lose any chance of finding out what he knows."

"But Charlie – "

"It's not about depriving you of the chance to face him, Edward. It's about giving Bella the best possible chance to survive this and come back to us."

The stark reality of the remark deflates Edward and all his arguments.

"Okay," he says, quietly. "I'll wait in the car."

"Thank you, son."

"I'm going to straighten up this place," Edward says, gesturing to the living room. The team who swept for bugs didn't ransack the house, but neither were they meticulous about picking up after themselves.

"I'll help," Charlie replies.

It will take them a while. Hopefully, they'll hear from Angela by the time they're done.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Angela's_

Rose closes the door behind her and follows Angela down the short hallway to the living area. The condo has an open floor plan and is quite expansive.

Rose whistles. "Wow, you afford all this on a nurse's salary?"

"Yes," she replies defensively.

Rose looks at her and raises an eyebrow.

"Well, my parents bought it for me when I moved back here, but that's all. I pay for everything else."

"Mmm, well, if 'that's all,'" Rose comments, snidely.

"Listen, I don't even know why I'm talking to you. I don't have to explain my life to you!"

"That's true. Will you answer one question for me, though?"

Angela gives her a 'go ahead' look.

"What's the specific diagnosis?"

"Diagnosis? What are you talking about?"

"Well, I know it's not manic depression, lord knows I see enough of that in my line of work. The thing is, Edward says you're a decent nurse, which requires some level of intelligence and stability. But then, you willingly go along with Esme's plan to destroy Bella because you think that means you'll somehow end up with Edward. That implies a lack of intelligence and the presence of powerful delusions. So, I can't figure out what your actual diagnosis is. Schizophrenia, maybe?"

Angela actually growls and stomps her foot like a toddler. "Aargh! You are such a bitch! I hate you!"

Rose smiles serenely as she makes herself comfortable on the leather couch. She picks up a magazine and starts browsing through it. "I know _exactly_ how you feel," she responds.

* * *

Rose called Charlie after Angela received a text from J around noon. J said he didn't have a lot of time to talk, but he forwarded an address and said he would meet Angela there at about three.

The guys had not been able to connect directly with Emmett or Pete. They missed a call from Emmett because Edward didn't hear his phone ring while he was running the vacuum. Emmett's message said they were checking on a new lead and might be out of touch for a while. Given that news, Charlie prepared for the meeting knowing they wouldn't have the support of the Seattle police.

Charlie and Edward went over to Angela's condo where they strategized about how the meeting with J would go. Angela reluctantly agreed to wear a wire that would allow Charlie to listen in on her conversation with J. The selling point for her was when Rose pointed out that J was just a scumbag who might decide it would be better for him if Angela was no longer around to talk about what he'd done. After that, Angela saw the wisdom in letting someone else hear if the meeting went sour.

Edward had looked suspicious when Charlie pulled the sophisticated wire and receiver out of his coat pocket.

"I didn't think you carried that sort of equipment in the cruiser, Charlie," he had observed.

"I don't," Charlie replied. "But I do have friends in the area."

"That's why we stopped at that pawn shop on the way over?" he asked. "I wouldn't think they would sell this sort of stuff."

"They don't," Charlie said. "And it's not exactly a pawn shop either. A buddy of mine works there now and again, and that's all you need to know."

Now it's just past two-thirty as Angela pulls her car into a parking space near a bar across the city from her condo. Rose rode with her to the meeting spot.

"I can't believe he wants to meet at a bar in the middle of the day. It's not exactly discreet. What if someone from work sees me going in there?" Angela says.

"For fuck's sake," Rose exclaims. "It's no big deal. They serve food, too! They even have a special's board on the sidewalk. They probably do a brisk lunch business. Come on, we can't go in together, so you go first. I'll follow in a minute."

She shoos Angela out and watches her enter the bar. She knows that Charlie is already inside. They passed Edward's vehicle on their way here. He's parked just a block away and, as agreed, he's waiting in the car.

"He's going to drive himself mad before this is over," she mutters to herself. "I just hope he stays put." On that thought, she climbs out of the car and follows Angela. She'll meet Charlie inside. He's supposed to have found an inconspicuous place where they can sit and still observe.

When the door closes behind her, Rose is forced to pause as her eyes adjust to the dim lighting. Even though it's mid-day, the windows are covered with signs advertising a variety of beers and the lights hanging above each table are covered with dark green glass, throwing off a muted glow.

She spots Angela first, seated at a table just beyond the bar stools, facing the door. Rose ignores the slight nod Angela gives her. "Way to be discreet, idiot. You're not supposed to know me," she whispers to herself.

She spies Charlie sitting in a booth toward the back. As she makes her way over to him, she takes note of the other patrons. The place is not busy, though it's doing a respectable business given the time of day. It's also not a dive. It's clean and seems to attract the blue collar crowd with a group of construction workers having pushed some tables together, and a smattering of other patrons. There's no one seated at the bar proper, and she thinks that's probably a good thing.

"Edward's still in the car," she reports as she slides into the booth.

"Good, I'm confident that he'll wait there. He doesn't want to do anything to jeopardize Bella," Charlie replies. He's seated on the side of the booth that allows him an unobstructed view of the door and Angela's table.

"I'm assuming he's not here?" she asks.

"Not yet. Angela looked around before she chose a place to sit. I think –"

"Hello!" He's interrupted by their server. "I'm Megan. Can I start you both off with a drink today?" Charlie orders a coffee and Rose an iced tea. Megan refers them to the specials listed on the wall before leaving to get their drinks.

"You were saying?" Rose prompts.

"I was saying – wait – I think that's our guy," he replies, watching a man who just entered.

The man mimics Rose's actions from moments before, pausing in the entrance and glancing around as his eyes adjust. He spots Angela and heads to her table. There's a soda in front of her, and she's nervously tearing the straw wrapper into a neat pile of tiny paper shreds.

He grabs the back of the chair across from her and pulls it out. Sitting gracefully, he tips his head. "Hello, Angela."

"Hi, J. Thanks for meeting me."

He nods in reply.

Angela takes a closer look at him.

"Gosh, you look . . . are you feeling all right? You really don't look well," she asks.

"I'm healthy as a horse," he answers blandly. "Just suffering from a case of acute conscience."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Fucking Hell, Angela, what do you think I mean? I look like shit," he hisses, leaning toward her, "because I feel like shit for the role I played in this fucking mess!"

"Oh. But I thought you wanted to do it."

"Listen, it was great at first. I mean, making that video in the office at the hospital was hot as hell. It was a serious turn on sneaking in there and fucking our brains out, knowing it was all being recorded. My girl and I got off on that for weeks afterward."

"Eww . . . okay."

Just then, the bartender leans across the bar and calls over to them. "Say, can I get you a drink?" he asks J.

"Sure, anything on tap," he answers.

"Good enough. I'll have it brought right over," the bartender says.

J turns back to Angela and takes a deep breath.

"Even the night with Bella," he continues. "Fuck, I'm a healthy all-American guy and knowing that my girlfriend wanted me to be with someone else . . . well, hell yeah, why not? I wasn't even bothered about the money. I was just playing another role and getting paid for it . . . whatever." He pauses, running his hand through his hair.

"But Bella, I'm not going to pretend to know her well, but what I did learn about her that night . . . well, let's just say, she seems pretty phenomenal. What did she do to deserve this shitstorm, huh? I sat there and watched while Esme told her how she'd been set up. I watched her crumble, become nothing more than a shadow of the woman I'd spent several hours with. And I helped do that to her. As soon as Esme and I parted ways, I went behind a bush and tossed my cookies."

He shakes his head slowly. "Yeah, I didn't give a shit about taking money for sex, but after watching that go down between her and Esme? Then I felt filthy."

Just then, their server comes by and delivers his drink. He thanks her, and takes a long swallow of the cold beer.

"What about you?" he asks.

"What about me?"

"I have no fucking clue what you're getting out of this, but weren't you Bella's friend? What the fuck? How do you willingly help tear a friend's life to shreds? Don't _you_ feel like shit? How do you sleep at night?"

"Well . . . I . . .," she's looking at her lap, fiddling with her napkin now. "I've recently realized that my reasons for helping Esme weren't exactly valid."

J grunts. "I can't imagine anything that would be a good enough reason to do what you did."

"Yeah, well, I did what I did and I can't undo it now, can I?" she says defensively. "But why did you go ahead with it then? I thought that time we met that your girlfriend was more keen on the whole idea than you were."

"Yeah, she was. The reason we were even involved was because it came through a guy she knows. It took some convincing from her. I mean, it's great that she _says_ she wants me to fuck another chick, but does she really mean it, you know? Or is it just one of those female mind games and I'm gonna hear from her for months about how I cheated on her? She had to convince me that she meant it."

In the back of the bar, Charlie slides out of his seat and leans down to talk quietly to Rose. "Change of plans, Rose. I'm gonna go join Angela and J."

"What? Why?" Rose whispers, frantically.

"I'm not sure we were on target with our assessment of him. You stay here." He gives her his patented 'chief' look that lets her know he means it, then turns and starts walking toward Angela's table.

Angela doesn't see Charlie approaching and keeps talking. Afterall, the whole objective of meeting J was to try and find out where his girlfriend might be.

"So, your girlfriend, what was her name again? Terry?"

J takes another swallow from his glass before setting it down on the table. "Tori," J says. "Short for Victoria."

* * *

 **Y'all heard that "dunn, dunn, dunnn" at the end, right? One more chapter with the crew before we get back to poor Bella. I know folks had some pretty strong opinions about J after Chapter 1, what are you thinking now?**

 **You guys, I can't believe I totally forgot to mention this in my last update! Someone, I don't know who, nominated this story as their favorite 'drop everything' to read fic in the Twi Fic Fandom awards earlier this year. It didn't make it past round 1, but I can't tell you how thrilled I was to be nominated. Just knowing you guys are enjoying this story is a fabulous feeling. Thank you anonymous nominator!**

 **One more shout out for TwiFic Meet Up in Atlanta. There's one week left to register without incurring a late fee. This is my first time attending and I'm so psyched! It's happening June 29 - July 1. Check out the TFMU Twi Fic Meet Up Facebook group for details.**

 **Thanks to my crew who have helped me as prereaders, betas and cheerleaders: Owlsarebirdstoo, Ana Rodfranco, SunflowerFran, Tiffany L Cullen. Oh, and Beegurl13 made me this awesome banner. You can see it on my Facebook page, Amy Gold (Amethyst Gold).**

 **Standard Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	28. Chapter 28

"Tori! That's right, I remember," Angela says. "So, is she still okay with everything?"

"Fuck if I know," he replies. "She's been acting strange all week. She doesn't seem upset about it, just being weird. I've hardly seen her, she's always off somewhere and doesn't answer when I call. She's always calling me back. I think I've seen her once since all this shit went down Friday night."

"Oh, well, I guess you'd know if she was mad about it."

"Yeah, but I don't have time or energy for this. We were planning to head back to LA before we got involved in this shit and that's what I'm doing. I don't know if Tori's coming with me or not. I told her my plans in my last message to her but haven't heard back yet. Fuck that. I just want to put this whole episode behind me."

"I can understand that."

"So, what's this crap about Esme? You think she's going to try and get us in trouble with the cops or something?"

"Hi, Angela," Charlie says as he arrives at their table. "Mind if I join you?" He doesn't wait for a reply as he pulls out a chair and takes a seat.

"Umm, Charlie?" she replies, confused.

"Who the hell are you?" J asks. He throws a suspicious glance at Angela. "What the fuck's going on here?"

"Relax," Charlie says, extending his hand in greeting, "my name's Charlie Swan."

J narrows his eyes at him, then reluctantly takes his hand for a curt handshake. "J," he replies.

"Bella's my daughter," Charlie says, getting right to it.

J's surprise is apparent. "Listen, I don't know what you want from me, but I can assure you that Bella was a willing participant. I didn't force –"

"Eh, eh, eh," Charlie says, putting up his hand in a stop motion. "Trust me when I say that I have zero interest in hearing about my daughter's sex life. That's for her and her husband to sort out. I'm here with a more pressing concern. It's actually why Angela asked you to meet."

"What? So Esme's not trying to get us in trouble with the cops?"

"I think, at the moment, Esme's dealing with her own issues," Charlie says.

"What does that mean?" he asks.

"It's irrelevant as to why we're here now. Bella's gone missing," Charlie explains.

"You mean she's skipped town?" J asks. "So Esme's plan worked and she convinced her to leave her husband?"

"Not exactly," Charlie says. "We don't think Bella left by choice."

"What does that mean? Someone forced her to leave? That's what Esme was trying to do."

"We also have reason to believe," Charlie continues, "that your girlfriend might know where she is."

"What? That's bullshit. Tori just wanted to have a little fun and get some money. We have plans when we get back to LA."

"Yeah?" Charlie says. "And is she anxious to get back there with you and get started on those plans? Esme paid you, right? So you've got the money. What's keeping her?"

"Listen, this is fucked up. You," he points at Angela, "got me here under false pretenses. And you," he swings his finger to Charlie, "what, were you spying on us or something? I don't know what the fuck is going on here, but I'm not hanging around to find out." He stands, but Charlie follows suit and quickly clamps a hand on his shoulder.

"Hold up, J," he says. "I didn't give you a thorough introduction. I'm also the Chief of Police," he conveniently omits that his position is for his small town four hours away. "As far as we know, Esme's not trying to get you charged with anything. She's going to have her own legal troubles in this mess. However, you could be charged. Taking money for sex is basically the definition of prostitution, which is illegal in Washington."

J grits his teeth and glares at Charlie. "So, you're here to arrest me, is that it?"

"No," Charlie says calmly, "I'm not. Sit. We won't take much more of your time."

J slowly sits and so does Charlie.

"I heard a little of what you said to Angela," Charlie begins.

"Of course you did," J responds sarcastically.

"It seems," Charlie continues, "that you think well of Bella. That you don't think she deserved what Esme was doing to her."

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well now, see how quickly we found common ground?"

J just rolls his eyes.

"The thing is," Charlie goes on, "we know that Bella's been kidnapped."

J's gaze snaps to Charlie, shock clear in his expression.

"We believe that your girlfriend may know where she is," Charlie finishes.

"Tori?" J says. "You think she's involved in a . . . a kidnapping?" His voice drops down on the last word. "No way, man! Just . . . no way."

"I'm not saying that," Charlie says, though he believes it. If this woman knows where Bella is, she damn well had a role in getting her there. "I'm saying we think she may know where she is." He pulls out the screenshot of the man and woman from the video. "Is that your girlfriend?" he asks.

J takes the picture and looks at it. It just takes a glance for him to recognize Tori, but he examines the image of the man more closely. "Yeah, that's her. Who's the muscleboy with her?"

"You don't know him?"

"Nah, but he looks like a real douchebag. Where'd you get this picture?"

"Whoever took Bella is posting videos of her on the web. This is a screenshot from one them. Your girlfriend and this guy were in the video with Bella."

A look crosses J's face, but it's gone so fast Charlie can't determine what it is.

"What kind of videos?" J asks, staring at the photo.

"Sex videos," Charlie says bluntly. "It's some sort of sex trafficking organization. We believe Bella's very life is in danger and, if we don't find her soon, we may lose her forever."

J's eyes slide closed and his jaw ticks as he grinds his teeth.

"Do you think Tori is in danger, too?" he asks.

"No idea," Charlie responds. "Sex trafficking is big money. If she's mixed up with them, there's always danger. The question is, is she a victim, like Bella? Is she there by choice?"

"Damn it, Tori! What have you gotten yourself into?" J mutters under his breath.

"Have you seen or heard from Tori since you left Bella at the motel?"

"Yeah, I saw her. After I left the motel, I went right back to my place, and she was waiting for me. We checked online to make sure the money had been deposited into the account, then we slept for a few hours. We got up and had some breakfast, then she said she had some errands to run and took off. That's the last time I've actually seen her. We've talked on the phone a couple of times since then."

Charlie's been watching him closely as J spoke. "You don't seem particularly shocked that your girlfriend is showing up in a sex tape on the web," he observes.

J takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Look, Tori's had a rough go of it, okay? She's originally from Seattle, but her dad wasn't around and her mom got into drugs. She often paid her dealer with sex and Tori was exposed to that from early on. When she couldn't take it any longer, Tori took off on her own. She was on the street since her mid-teens. She did what she had to do to survive if you get my drift."

Charlie nods.

"We met in LA a couple of years ago. She'd scraped together some money to take some cosmetology courses and came to Hollywood looking for legitimate work. She wanted to make something of her life, you know, not end up like her mom. Anyway, she got a job working on an adult film –"

"You mean porn?" Charlie clarifies.

"Yeah, porn. But it was all legal. On the up and up. Anyway, she did decent work, and the chick in charge of make-up asked Tori to help on her next job and then the next one after that."

"Is that where you met? Making the porn movie?" Angela asks.

Charlie shoots her a glare. She doesn't need to be a part of this conversation and if he could shoo her away, he would.

"I get why you'd ask," J says, "but, no. She came into a restaurant where I was working as a waiter between gigs, and that's how we met. It was quite the whirlwind at the start," he explains. "She was the most driven woman I'd ever met, so focused to succeed. Eventually, she told me about her childhood and her time on the streets. I think that's what motivated her to work so hard. She was a little money-hungry at times, but back then, I was just trying to cover my rent, it's not like she was going to get rich off me. It bugged me when all she talked about was money, but . . ."

He takes a moment to chug the last of his beer. "There were times now and again when I wondered if she was screwing someone on set or even turning a trick here and there for quick cash. But, we weren't always exclusive and we had an agreement to get screened regularly. She was always clean, so I didn't obsess over it too much. The thing is, Tori and I aren't some grand love story. We're not gonna settle down, get married and have kids. But when we're together, we just work. We have fun, and we understand each other."

"So, a sex tape isn't a surprise?" Charlie probes.

"Given her childhood, Tori doesn't exactly have much of a moral compass," he says. "So, when it comes to sex, not much would surprise me with her."

"All we want is to bring Bella home, back to her family. I think that if we know where your girlfriend is, we'll find Bella. Will you help us?"

Charlie holds J's gaze, and it's only a moment before J nods. "Yeah, I'll help you. Like I told Angela, Bella doesn't deserve the crap Esme's pulled. Lord knows, I never thought she'd end up with her life in danger. I have two conditions, however."

"Which are?"

"First, I don't have to worry about any legal trouble. I do what I can to help you find Bella, and I get to go on with my life as though I never got caught up in this mess in the first place."

Charlie purses his lips as he considers this.

"J, you help us find Bella, we won't go after you on the prostitution. However, if we're able to build a case against Esme, we might need you to testify against her."

J nods his head in understanding. "All right, I can do that."

"What's the other condition?"

"If Tori is caught up in this against her will, like Bella, we get her out too. And she doesn't get into any trouble with the cops."

"What if she's not there against her will?" Charlie asks.

J rubs his hand across his face and sighs in frustration as he thinks for a moment. When he meets Charlie's gaze, there's a cold look in his eyes.

"If she's involved in this, if she helped it along, to hell with her. I don't care what happens to her."

"Okay. You have a deal."

"So, how do we do this?"

"Do you have a way to reach Tori?"

"Through her cell, sure. But, like I said, she hasn't exactly been answering my calls the last couple of days. She usually calls me back, but it's hours later."

"Well, if you're able to reach her, do you think she'd agree to meet you? We need to know where she's been spending her time the past few days. If we get eyes on her, we can follow her, find out where she goes."

"I've been asking to see her since Saturday, and she always has an excuse. I'll try again though. Tell her that I'm getting ready to skip town and taking the cash with me. That should get her attention."

J pulls out his phone and places the call. He waits as it rings several times.

"It's just gonna go to voicemail," he says to Charlie. After the beep, he leaves a message.

"Hey, Tori, it's me. Listen, I know you've been busy with your own stuff the last couple of days, but I really need to see you. I think it's time to head back to LA, so I've been starting to pack. I'm also arranging to transfer that money to a new account down there. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about it, see if you still want to come with me. So, uh, give me a call, okay?" He disconnects and looks at Charlie.

"I think she'll call me back, but it might be awhile," he says.

"Okay. Where will you ask her to meet you?"

"My place. It's what she'd expect. Should I contact Angela when I hear back from her?"

"No," Charlie says, glancing at Angela. "Angela doesn't need to be in the middle of this; contact me directly." Charlie rattles off his number as J enters it in his phone.

"Well, if that's all, I'm gonna take off. I actually am going to start packing," J says, standing.

"Thank you for your help," Charlie replies, standing and reaching out to shake J's hand. When J takes it, Charlie holds it for a moment, squeezing harder as he continues. "But remember, right now, you're Bella's best chance for coming home, and she's the most important thing in the world to me. If you decide to double-cross us, I will find you and rain hellfire down on you."

J meets his gaze steadily. "You don't have to worry about that. I want to do what I can to make up for my role in this and then get on with my life. I'll be in touch as soon as I hear from Tori."

Charlie nods and releases his hand. J turns and exits the bar as Rose comes over to join Charlie and Angela.

Charlie pulls out his phone and quickly places a call

"He just left, Harry. You got eyes on him?" Charlie asks. "Okay, keep in touch. And be careful." He ends the call as Rose sits.

"So?" she asks.

"He's trying to reach his girlfriend and will ask her to meet him. If it works, we can follow her and hope that she leads us to Bella," Charlie answers. "In the meantime, my buddy will keep an eye on J."

"What about me?" Angela asks.

"What about you?" Rose replies coldly.

"Am I done? Is she still going to be following me around?" she asks Charlie, pointing to Rose.

"Yeah, you put us in touch with J. That's what we were looking for," Charlie says.

"You keep your trap shut about all this," Rose says. "No running off to tell Esme or anything like that."

"That woman's full of nothing but empty promises," Angela mutters. "I think I'll take a leave of absence from work and go home to Chicago for a bit."

"Just make sure we know how to reach you if you do leave," Charlie says. "We may need you to testify too."

"Do I get the same deal J got? Not getting in any legal trouble, I mean."

"Sure, we can do that," Charlie agrees. Rose gives him a disbelieving look, but he shakes his head at her.

"Okay, I'm leaving then. Good luck," Angela says as she stands. "I never wanted Bella to be harmed. I really do hope you find her."

Charlie gives her a nod in reply. Rose just rolls her eyes. As soon as Angela has left the bar, Rose lets loose on Charlie.

"What the hell, Chief? Are you really going to let her off the hook like that? And J, too?"

"Calm down, Rose. Like I said, I think we may have been wrong about J. He seems genuinely remorseful for his role in this. He was probably played by Esme just like Angela. Besides, cops know that you rarely get anything but full holding cells by arresting the hookers; it's their pimps you want. If he can help us nail Esme's ass to the wall, I think he will have done right by Bella."

"Okay, I guess I see your point there," Rose concedes.

"Angela, however, well she's a different story. She deceived Bella from the start, broke laws by illegally spying on her and Edward, and actively worked to set Bella up in all this. I don't think she should get off so easily."

"But you just said –"

"Yeah," Charlie interrupts, his mustache twitching, "too bad I don't have any jurisdiction here in Seattle."

Rose's eyes light up as she realizes that nothing Charlie said to either of them is legally binding.

"Let's go give Edward some promising news for once," Charlie says, throwing some cash on the table before leading Rose toward the exit.

* * *

 **How are we doing? What do you think of J? Tori? Charlie? (I flove him!) Next up, we are back to Bella.**

 **Thank you to my wonderful team of prereaders, betas and cheerleaders. You have my sincere gratitude: Owlsarebirdstoo, Ana Rodfranco, SunflowerFran, Tiffany L Cullen. Oh, and Beegurl13 made me this awesome banner. You can see it on my Facebook page, Amy Gold (Amethyst Gold).**

 **Standard Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I don't own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing!**


End file.
